


The Earth and the Sky

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Class Difference, F/F, Lady Clarke, Lexa is moody and unimpressed, Loner Lexa, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Stablehand Lexa, medieval setting, orphan lexa, warrior lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 52,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Lexa is an orphan who grew up working and living on Gustus' and Indra's farm with no one but animals to relate to.Clarke is a lady who has been raised in the courts of Arkadia, expected to marry a wealthy lord and sheltered from the world.When Clarke is attacked by bandits on the road she finds herself alone and on the run. When a strange knight-like figure saves her life she comes face to face with the one person who will challenge her narrow perspective of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged explicit just in case I add more adult content. All character ages are above 18 (the UK legal adult age) if I write any smut. 
> 
> As always I welcome constructive criticism but hate comments will be deleted.

Lexa had always wanted to be a knight. She had dreamt of being one for most of her life but only wealthy men got to be knights and she was an orphan shovelling horse muck. The closest she got to knights was when they pushed her aside in the street, ignoring her entire existence.

She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, wiping the sweat from her brow and continued shovelling.

Suddenly she heard yelling and lifted her head. It was a fire. The farm was on fire. Lexa thought of the horses as the flames licked through the fields. People were already rushing into the flames to rescue the owner of the land and his family but no one had noticed how close the flames were to the other stable.

She threw down her shovel and rushed across the fields, covering her nose and mouth with the bandana she always wore around her neck to block out the smoke.

The horses were panicked and Lexa opened the gates one by one until all that was left was a single white female that was trapped behind some beams that had fallen down.

Lexa kneeled by her and reached under the beams to haul it up. The flames were getting closer and the danger was ever greater but she wouldn't leave the poor creature behind. It was terrified and it's large brown eyes were wide.

"It's okay girl," she said, hauling up the heavy beam with all her strength and then pushing it aside.

She moved aside and let the horse pass her and they both fled. Once outside covered in dirt and smoke Lexa crawled away until she was at a safe distance and then fell flat onto her back with exhaustion, panting heavily.

She glanced over at the farmhouse where everyone had rallied around and rescued the farm owner Gustus, his wife Indra and child Lincoln. They were decent people. She was glad they had survived. A crowd was around them but not a single soul noticed the poor farmhand lying in the dirt trying to recover.

Lexa closed her eyes and then felt a nudge at her cheek. She opened them again and saw the white horse staring down at her. It seemed to be checking on her.

"Asha," she murmoured, as the filly nudged her again. "At least you care what happens to me."

She sat up with a sigh and caught Lincoln watching her, his mother's arms around him. He was just ten winters old. Lexa herself was barely fourteen winters at the time. He stared at her as if he knew. He was the only one who seemed to know what she had risked to save their horses.

 

Eight Years Later

Clarke Griffin hurried through the woods concealed in a navy blue shawl. She was frantic as the bandits chased her. She had already lost her horse and her travelling companion. Without their protection she would surely be lost. The woods were dangerous for those who went there alone and lost their way from the trail but as she had gazed upon the dark, foreboding trees and back at the path where she had been attacked, she made a choice and headed off, deciding she would rather the wolves got her than those filthy bandits laid a finger on her.

Her skirts caught on branches and tore as they chased after her, their voices a cacophony behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder in panic not watching where she was going and turned back to find herself facing a white horse.

Frightened she stumbled and fell back onto the ground. A looming dark figure with long hair was atop the horse, wearing leather and chainmail armour, their face masked by a dark bandana.

They had stopped still and were staring down at her, a shadow obscuring the sun and casting darkness upon her.

The horse shifted on its hooves, the mysterious rider saddled above it gripping the loose reins and the figure suddenly unsheathed a straight, double-edged sword with one hand as Clarke scrambled backwards.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded, shielding herself with one arm in front of her face.

The figure was silent and Clarke held her breath. The bandits had almost caught up. Perhaps a quick death would be better than what they may do to her.

She steeled herself, forcing herself to lift her chin and face her attacker directly and for a few seconds there was nothing but the two of them flanked by the deep green foliage of the deep woods.

Moments later the bandits were upon them and grabbing Clarke by the arms. The mounted figure moved and swung her sword at them and Clarke closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, hearing only cries of pain and the sounds of fighting. When the noise stopped and she realised that she was still alive she opened one eye and then the other and found all the bandits lying injured and unconscious around her.

She looked up at the masked figure in awe. There were at least five of them and this figure had defeated them alone.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

The figure remained motionless, sword in hand only moving with the shifting of their white horse and Clarke thought for a second of the tales of brave knights rescuing fair maidens that she had heard as a child. She had always discounted them but now staring up at this brave soul, she felt a fluttering in her heart for this dashing hero.

The figure sheathed their sword and dropped down from their horse swiftly. Once their feet hit the ground with a thud, they pulled down the bandana that covered their face and shook themselves.

Clarke gasped when she saw her face.

"You're a girl!"

The young woman reached out a hand to help her up but the blonde just stared at it unable to move or speak.

She'd been rescued by a woman.


	2. A Difficult Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a deal with Lexa to safely escort her back home but finds it more difficult than she expects.

A Day Earlier

Clarke Griffin had hovered on the balcony gazing out at the night sky in awe. It was beautiful in Polis. The visit to the Kingdom had been most rewarding but she worried for her friends and family. There had been talk of trouble brewing, a revolution and she feared for the lives of her loved ones in Arkadia.

She had only visited Polis because her mother wished her to get to know Finn. A part of her felt a deep sense of guilt that she felt nothing for him. He had been so decent to her, his manners impeccable but something deep in her heart drew her outside to the stars each night she remained and she longed to return home as soon as she could.

 _If only he would choose another_ she thought. _None of the other ladies would have thought to refuse him._

So why did the thought of the match she had agreed to consider seem like a life sentence?

Still she would return home soon and all would be well. She had time yet to consider her options.

  
Presently

"Are you gonna just lie there in the dirt?" the brunette asked her.

Clarke blinked and took her hand. It was soft but calloused and she could feel the woman's strength as she helped her to her feet.

Remembering her manners she curtsied.

"Thank you brave Lady. I am most grateful."

The woman stared at her as if entirely unimpressed.

"Okay. Bye."

The woman turned and walked away from her and Clarke frowned and hurried after her, holding up her skirts.

"Wait. Where are you going? You can't leave me here alone."

The brunette scoffed, picking apples from a nearby tree and stuffing them in her saddlebags.

"Yes I can. Goodbye."

Anger flared through Clarke. Why was she being so rude? Sure she had saved her life but now she was dismissing her as if she was some servant.

The woman fed one of the apples to her horse, speaking to it softly as if Clarke wasn't even there and rubbing its long nose affectionately.

"There girl. I told you we would find some."

Unaccustomed to being ignored, Clarke clenched her fist and stormed up to her.

"You have to escort me. I am a Lady of the court of Arkadia. My father is Lord Griffin. My mother is..."

"I don't care," the woman replied, walking away.

Clarke scrambled after her, afraid now of losing her only guide in the unfamiliar territory.

"Please. I have money. As soon as you take me home I can pay you handsomely. You _will_ be rewarded."

The woman stopped and spun back on her heels. She met Clarke's eyes and the blonde saw that her eyes were a rich green colour, as green as the forest around them. Her stare was intimidating and Clarke almost thought to back away. Instead she held her nerve and met her stare with defiance, refusing to move first.

"Arkadia? That's where the tournament is being held?"

"Yes," Clarke replied in confusion. "Why?"

"Can you gain me entry?"

"To the competition? Of course but why would you want that?"

The woman stared down at the ground, kicking up the dirt as she considered the situation.

"I'll escort you home if you get me into that competition but I won't wait on you or be your servant and I'm certainly not calling you Lady Griffin."

Clarke pursed her lips together and they twitched. She had no other options.

"I accept. You can call me Clarke."

"Whatever," the girl said turning away. "Let's go."

Clarke followed her quickly, relieved she wouldn't have to brave the woods alone after all.

"You fought very well. What's your name?"

The brunette walked in front of her, the long, intricately braided brown hair on the back of Lexa's head the only part Clarke could direct her speech to.

"Lexa," she said, not turning around.

"What's your full name and title so I know how to address you?"

"Less talking. More moving," Lexa insisted.

Clarke's mouth hung open at the affront of her talking to her so bluntly but she did as she was instructed, glancing behind her before following the mysterious brunette deeper into the woods.

  
A few hours later and Clarke began to grow impatient. The brunette was kneeling down on one knee over some tracks in the dirt examining them in silence.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

"Yes," Lexa replied firmly. "Now let me concentrate."

Clarke's limbs ached. Her dress was filthy and torn. Her feet ached terribly. She had lost her shawl and was still wearing a loose silk coat but found, though lovely in appearance, it did little to stop the chill that was slowly raking through her limbs. She held her arms against her body, rubbing them with her hands to warm her.

"I'm so cold."

Lexa lifted her head and raked her eyes over the blonde.

"I'm not suprised wearing _that_."

Clarke was too cold to be as offended as she should be but the comment still stung.

"What's wrong with it?"

Lexa huffed and got to her feet, facing Clarke now.

"It's impractical."

"Well I didn't _plan_ to get attacked by bandits and lost in the woods."

She saw the brunette's pupils expand as her eyes remained fixed on her apparel and then refocussed as they lifted to meet Clarke's own.

 _Oh wow_ she thought, lost in the rich green of them. They were deep and dark and difficult to fathom.

Clarke swallowed so distracted that when Lexa moved over to one of her saddlebags and begin to rummage through it, she was a little jolted by the sudden disconnect.

Lexa pulled out a dull cloak and shoved it at her stomach.

"Here. Put it on."

Clarke regained her senses and took the item. It was soft to the touch and made of thick dark fleece. She removed her outer coat which was pretty much ruined and useless now and placed it on a nearby tree branch. She pulled the cloak around herself and fastened it at the neck. It was much warmer and far more comfortable than her other clothes and it fitted her perfectly. She caught Lexa's wary eyes on her.

The brunette suddenly surged forward and snatched her other coat and threw it off a large ravine.

Clarke tried to stop her in horror but as it caught the wind and drifted further away she knew there she knew there was no point.

"Do you know how much that cost?" Clarke protested.

"If those bandits had friends, doing _that_ might lead them from our trail. We can't afford to risk them following us."

Clarke sighed seeing that Lexa was going to prove a very difficult companion.

"Couldn't you have just put it in your saddlebag?"

Lexa's cheekbones puffed out stubbornly as she tensed, refusing to acknowledge her error.

 _This is going to be a long journey_ Clarke thought dryly.

 


	3. The Noble and the Lowborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out that the journey home is going to take much longer than expected and we learn why Lexa does not like nobles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roan and Ontari are brother and sister in this story and are known as Lord and Lady Queen. The gentry in this story all use the titles Lord and Lady for themselves and their children.

Clarke and Lexa had been walking for hours and the brunette did not seem to tire. Clarke's feet hurt and she desperately wanted to rest. The sun was beginning to go down, clouds forming above her.

"How much further is it?" Clarke asked. "We must be close."

Lexa stopped and turned sharply.

"You don't know? How far do you think we are from Arkadia?"

Embarrassed she had never paid attention to the distance, Clarke avoided her eyes.

"I travelled through Trikru villages on the journey from Arkadia and it only took me a day to reach Polis."

Lexa observed her soberly.

"That was through the shorter route. I take it you were on the carriage road when you were attacked."

"Yes," Clarke said, her cheeks flushed red. "Finn said - Lord Collins I mean. He said it would be a more beautiful route to take."

Lexa shook her head and exhaled deeply.

"I take it he didn't mention that it would take several days by carriage, a week on foot. Not to mention you ran so far off the trail that we have to take an even longer route. Didn't you ask?"

Clarke's cheeks were reddening even more. Lexa must think her very foolish but her mind had been on the proposal and the threat to her family the revolutions posed. She had not questioned Finn's suggestion at all.

Lexa lifted her head skyward. It was getting too dark and travelling at night was far more dangerous.

"We should rest. I take it you can't make a fire."

"No," Clarke replied in a low voice. "Is there some way I can help?"

"I'll do it. You would only mess it up."

Clarke didn't understand what she had done to offend the woman but she watched, helplessly out of her depth as Lexa collected firewood and tinder and started using a stone against a dagger to create sparks. She hunched over, focussed entirely on her task as Clarke just hovered nearby and soon enough the fire was blazing providing warmth and light for them both.

Lexa unpacked some of her things and seated herself on the ground in front of the fire with some hard bread and cheese. Clarke edged over and sat down near to her, grateful for the heat of the fire. She eyed Lexa as she tore off pieces of the bread with her bare hands and chewed without care.

Lexa caught her watching but didn't offer her any. Clarke felt her hunger grow as she watched her. She hadn't eaten for most of the day and she was exhausted.

Suddenly the brunette tore off some chunks and handed it to her. Clarke was wary of the outstretched hand but took it, trying not to appear too disturbed by the notion of eating with her hands and gracefully took a bite.

It was chewy and bland but satisfied her hunger more than she expected and the taste was not too bad. She was used to much richer food but it would suffice she supposed.

Lexa wrapped up the food and put it away in her saddlebags, wiping her hands on her pants. She took a rolled up blanket from the back of the horse and spread it out on the ground just a little bit away from the fire. It was a dark reddish-brown and Lexa stripped off her chainmail and leather armour to reveal a black tunic underneath. She lay on her back on the blanket, placing her hands on her lap and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight."

Clarke's eyes widened.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Lexa didn't open her eyes.

"Anywhere you want."

Panic flooded through Clarke as she realised Lexa was serious. She actually slept on the ground.

"What? But - the dirt and the insects."

"The fire will keep away the insects."

Lexa opened her eyes and saw the stricken look on the blonde's face, her blue eyes searching around her as if she was in a nightmare and expected to wake at any moment.

Lexa found the look difficult to bear and though she tried to ignore it she finally gave in with a deep sigh.

"Fine," she said. "You can share the blanket. I guess it's big enough but no talking."

Clarke glanced at her as if uncertain she meant it. Lexa found herself staring back, losing herself in the warm, light blue colour that shone strikingly back at her.

"I won't offer again," Lexa said.

Clarke nodded and scrambled over, lying down on the blanket cautiously. Lexa closed her eyes again but couldn't resist opening one to peek as Clarke's hand ran over the fabric to see how it felt. The blonde lay down on her side facing Lexa and pulled the cloak around herself tighter. Lexa closed her eye quickly before Clarke noticed and she heard the blonde let out a sigh beside her.

_She's just another lady. Another of those people who look down on you. Don't fall for this innocent act. She is just like all the others._

Lexa tried to ignore the slight pounding of her heart at the proximity of the stranger, remembering the last time she had met someone of Clarke's status and how badly that had gone.

  
Three years before

Lexa had left the farm after many years of service to finally make her own way in the world. She'd saved up the money to buy Asha and they'd agreed, since the horse seemed  only to listen to her and no one else anyway.

In just her plain work clothes, she mounted Asha, having bought herself a cheap saddle and a blanket and headed towards the town.

She planned to stay there for a few days and pick up enough supplies and then sign up for the Polis tournament.

She had saved just enough money for the entry fee but when she arrived to sign up they had asked who lended their name to support her.

"What? No one. I'm just here to compete."

Lexa heard a peal of laughter from behind her and turned.

There was a group of ladies on the sidelines, watching as the gallant knights and lords signed up for the competition. One of them had brown hair and brown eyes and seemed to be the unofficial leader of the group. They were dressed in the finest clothes, silk dresses, jewelled necklaces, protected by a group of strong warriors.

"Now I've seen everything. A peasant girl who wants to be a knight."

Lexa ignored them but couldn't help but feel very aware of her poor clothing and tanned face.

"Maybe you want to lend her your name Lady Queen," one of them laughed. "Could be entertaining to watch her get knocked down in the mud."

Lexa could feel her anger rising at their words. It made her feel low, like she was less than them, sub-human. She was used to being ignored and overlooked but being actively scorned and laughed at was harder to stomach.

"My mother would be furious if I gave my name to this low creature even for a silly tournament."

"You never know Ontari. Maybe she could win."

The voice was gruff and dry and belonged to slim, dark haired man who appeared a capable fighter himself. He had piercing eyes, like a cats and leaned casually against a wall with one foot up against it.

"Roan. You know in public you are to address me properly," the young woman scolded. "Brother or not it isn't proper to use first names Lord Queen."

"She'd need a better sword first," one of them said with a laugh.

"And a bath!" Ontaria added.

Lexa's ears were burning and the man in front of her told her to move along. The brunette refused to lower her head as she passed more peals of laughter but the memory of that day soured her judgment towards the gentry from that day forward.


	4. Early Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes and considers that she may have been too hard on her new travelling companion. Clarke notices that Lexa has a minor injury and tends to it and grows frustrated with Lexa's moodiness.

When Lexa awoke it was early and the sun was just rising. She got to her feet and stretched, tilting her neck to loosen the muscles there and seated herself on the ground against a large log. Asha nudged her in greeting and she stroked her muzzle, talking to her sweetly and then settled herself, staring at the fire.

After a while her eyes began to flicker to the sleeping blonde who was curled up on the blanket holding Lexa's own cloak around her.

 _She must have been more exhausted than I thought_ she mused. _I suppose we did walk a lot._

Lexa forgot that it wasn't the norm for everyone to walk such distances. She often walked when she wanted to spare Asha from carrying her weight too much.

The blonde didn't wake and Lexa spent a while with her thoughts, trying to convince herself that this was the best way to get into that tournament. The woman was telling the truth about being a lady. That much was obvious but other than that she knew nothing about her and Lexa didn't trust easily.

 _The sooner I get her there the better_ she thought. _Then she can be gone and I can get on with my life and never see her again._

There was a loud noise suddenly in the distance. It was an animal, likely a fox but Clarke sat upright instantly awake and alert  and Lexa's heart softened for a moment. She must have been terrified. The woods was scary for those who didn't know how to traverse it. The first time Lexa had slept in the woods she had imagined every noise to be a montrous wolf or bear waiting to attack her at any moment.

The blonde seemed confused by her surroundings.

"It's okay. You're safe," Lexa said, the words slipping from her lips before she could stop them.

Clarke turned around, one hand still on the blanket to support her. Her eyes refocussed on Lexa and she could swear there was something like concern there.

"Your arm. You were wounded. I never noticed."

Lexa's arm only hurt a little. She had twisted it when she had been fighting and was sure it would heal in no time but Clarke must have had a good eye to notice that she held it differently.

The blonde moved over and reached out to examine it. Lexa pulled it away wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"I just want to check it. My mother, she has some medical knowledge and I have spent some time learning from her."

 _That was interesting_ Lexa thought. Not many women learned medicine as far as she was aware.

Clarke hadn't struck her as the type to want to study such a subject.

She lowered her arm, allowing Clarke to check it and tried not to focus on the light fingertips as they skimmed over her skin.

"It's just strained. You should rest it if you want to use it in the tournament. Have you any fabric? I can make a sling to take the pressure off for a while."

Lexa certainly didn't want to wear a sling but she didn't refuse knowing that it was sensible to take extra care of it, given that it was her sword hand. She nodded over to the saddlebags and Clarke searched through them, returning with some cloth to wrap up the arm. She was nimble and skilled as she created the sling and Lexa had to admit that she seemed fairly capable a physician. That was something that made the blonde more useful at least.

"We should get going. It is not quite spring and the days are short."

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she finished treating Lexa's arm. The brunette had her head turned away and a firm, distant expression upon her face. Every time Clarke thought the woman beginning to open up just a little, a mask fell down over her features and she shut Clarke out.

"Can't we at least have breakfast first?"

Lexa gestured towards the saddlebags.

"Take an apple if you must."

Clarke frowned wondering why Lexa seemed so non-communicative with her.

_Maybe it's me. Maybe she just doesn't like me._

Clarke no longer felt trying so hard.

"Fine. Let's go then."

Lexa seemed surprised by her blunt tone but didn't say a word and moved to put out remnants of the fire and pack up the blanket.

 


	5. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke with her enthusiasm for swimming and finds out that the blonde cannot swim.

Lexa and Clarke walked for some time that morning, neither of them talking. Clarke glowered at the woman in front of her as her shoes squelched into the mud with each step. The more she thought of it the more how Lexa ignored her bothered her. She wasn't the kind to expect people to adhere to her every whim but the girl was just outright rude and it annoyed her to no end.

They came to a lake and Lexa stopped suddenly, hanging Asha's reins over a nearby tree branch.

"Why are we stopping? I thought you were in a hurry."

Lexa flashed her a mischievous smile and it stunned Clarke for a second. She began to strip in front of her throwing her boots to one side and leaving her clothes and the sling discarded, Clarke in full view of her bare back and long white leggings.

Clarke sucked in her breath at the sight of her broad tanned back. She was muscled and feminine, her neck long and her shoulders defined. Clarke could see the raw power in them and it stirred something deep within her body, something that longed to be sated.

Lexa didn't seem to notice and dived into the water smoothly, ducking under and then breaking up through the surface with a grin. She seemed thoroughly at home in the water, her hair dripping wet as the sunlight shone down on her. Though it was chilly and undoubtedly cold, Lexa just laughed and Clarke felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as the brunette darted under the water a few times, thoroughly content.

"Aren't you going to wash?" Lexa called.

Clarke eyed the water cynically. It was undoubtedly freezing.

"Er - no thank you. I'll stay on the land where it's safe."

Lexa wiped the water from her eyes and blinked at her.

"Can you swim?"

"Yes. Very well thank you," Clarke said proudly. "I just am not fond of the water. Who knows what is swimming in there."

"Suit yourself," Lexa called. "Stay dirty if you want to."

Clarke frowned. Lexa had a point with her sarcasm. She really would like to be clean but she certainly wasn't going to go topless like Lexa. Clarke was grateful Lexa had her back to her although it didn't stop her imagination from wandering.

She unhooked the cloak and folded it over a branch and pulled off her dress, revealing her undergarments, a light blue tunic that reached her knees.

  
Lexa rubbed the water from her eyes and glanced at the blonde. When she saw the blue t-shaped tunic in the corner of her eyes and a pair of pale shapely, legs she stopped in her tracks, bobbing in the water. It was low-cut and dropped down to revealed just a hint of cleavage but Clarke was shapely and curvaceous and Lexa guiltily tried not stare at her, fighting a desire within herself.

She had often had these feelings growing up. Trying not stare. Willing herself to act as if she didn't notice when a pretty woman was in her eyeline. A part of her was thrilled, unable to ignore the delicious arousal that pulsed through her body.

Clarke entered the water slowly and Lexa remained at a safe distance, a hand covering her breasts. Clarke seemed cautious of everything she encountered. Lexa wondered if she had ever been close to nature at all.

"It's cold but once you are in it fully you won't feel it," Lexa said, trying at least to put her at ease.

"I lied," Clarke said. "I can't swim. I don't know how."

Lexa felt some pity for her in that moment for it took strength to admit your limitations. She waded forward.

"I won't let any harm come to you. It is not deep until you move to where the water is darker. Here I will show you."

Lexa held onto her arms and guided her slowly out. She waded out further and then Clarke began to panic as her feet no longer touched the bottom. She grabbed Lexa and clung to her neck with a vice like grip.

Lexa could feel Clarke's breath on her cheek. They were very close and her heart was beating very fast at the proximity. She kept a calm tone knowing that anything else would only scare the blonde more.

"I've got you. Kick your feet to keep you afloat. Good, you're doing it. Now loosen your grip on me."

Clarke seemed so vulnerable, her blue eyes unfocussed and wide. Lexa guided her with soft words and she began to loosen her grip. Lexa held onto her arms keeping her in position.

"I'm floating," Clarke said with a weak smile.

"See, it's not so hard. We should head back to shore. We've spent too much time here."

Lexa expected a sarcastic comeback but the blonde just nodded and allowed Lexa to lead her back to where she could stand up. She could tell that to push Clarke any further would be too much for her.

Clarke exited first and turned her back to Lexa. They both dressed in silence, neither of them daring to look until they were sure the other was fully clothed.

"Lexa," Clarke said suddenly as Lexa adjusted the strap on her sword belt.

She raised her head to glanced at the blonde. The way Clarke was looking at her. It was indescribable. There was a hesitant warmth and gratitude in them and she got the feeling that Clarke never let anyone see her so vulnerable ever.

"Thank you."

The words warmed Lexa's heart. No one had ever thanked her before. Not once. Not ever. They expected her to serve them.

"You are welcome, Clarke," she said softly.

Something primal flashed in Clarke's eyes at the sound of her own name of Lexa's lips as if she had just realised something.

Suddenly an arrow landed in the dirt near Lexa's foot.

"Run," Lexa growled, grabbing Clarke's arm.

Several more arrows shot out of the trees in a circle around them and several warriors appeared around them. It was too late they were surrounded.

Lexa pushed aside her sling and unsheathed her sword and placed herself in front of Clarke to guard her, holding her sword with both hands.

"Put down the sword," a voice boomed. "You can't fight us all."

Lexa grimaced, her lips curved into a sneer and she scanned the warriors around them. Reluctantly she threw her sword down on the ground.

The warriors surrounded them and Clarke remained behind Lexa, terrified of their attackers. They had black facepaint and many were tattooed and wore their battle scars proudly.

Lexa exhaled with frustration.

"Come out. I know when I'm beaten."

"As you wish," the voice called.

Out of the woods, as if from nowhere a blonde woman, several years older than the pair, appeared before them. She wore a long, heavy black coat and a twisted black band around her forehead like a crown. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders and her eyes were masked by black camoflauge paint.

There was something regal but terrifying about her. She had a presence that was unnerving and seemed to Clarke like someone who wouldn't hesitate to take tough measures.

Lexa stared down at her feet and kicked up at bit of the dirt not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Hi An," Lexa said, sounding like a moody teenager who had been caught out after curfew by a parent.

"It has been some time Lexa. Take them to camp. Cover their faces."

Before Clarke could protest a sack was thrown over her head and she was grabbed rather roughly by a pair of strong arms.

She struggled but was carried away by her assailant, praying that Lexa would find a way to save her again.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Anya of Trikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya discusses terms with her captive and we learn how Lexa and Anya know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ticha - Teacher  
> Seken - Second

When the sack was pulled from Clarke's head she was in a large camp, hidden deep in the woods. There were tents pitched and warriors training all around. She even saw a few young children. She had pictured them as violent creatures taking her to be tortured or killed. This was more like a small village.

She could hear Lexa and the leader talking and turned her head. They were seated across from each other on two wooden benches, talking privately. The leader, Anya eyed her and gestured to bring her closer. Lexa turned to look at her and then turned back, whispering something to Anya that was obviously about Clarke.

One of her captors shoved her, urging her to move and she walked over to them, more than a little disgruntled at their handling of her.

She was pushed forward again and stumbled, glaring at the burly, bearded warrior behind her.

"Nyko," Anya ordered. "Leave the captive here. Return to your post."

He nodded silently but gave Clarke a threatening stare before her turned away.

"Come forward. Let me see you," Anya commanded.

Clarke turned to her defiantly. She wasn't used to being ordered around.

Anya got to her feet and examined her.

"Hmm... she cannot travel like this Lexa. Anyone could tell who she is. That dress alone is probably worth more than the entire camp."

"You can have it," Clarke said quickly. "Trade me some practical clothes and you can have it. Even torn it will surely be worth something."

Anya regarded her seriously.

"Here Lexa."

The brunette sighed and got to her feet, turning around.

"What do you say? Do you think it's a fair trade?"

"Yes and it will makes things much easier for us in the long run."

Anya raised an eyebrow and stared straight at Lexa as if this was a poor answer.

"But is it fair?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and then lowered and shook her head.

"How about this?" Anya suggested. "I will give you enough supplies for the journey and new clothes and you can keep your dress and I will give you your freedom but you will owe me."

Clarke looked at Lexa for support but the brunette wouldn't look at her.

"I've heard of your kind," Clarke said, bravely stepping forward. "You're _Trikru_. You're thieves, stealing from people and then selling their own property back to them."

"You are mistaken," Anya replied. "You were trespassing on our territory and so paid a price. Lexa should have warned you. Anyone who does so becomes our prisoner but we are not unreasonable and a bargain can always be struck."

If Clarke was angry before she was furious now. How dare they claim to own the land. It belonged to Polis.

"Do I even have a choice?"

Anya smirked.

"There's always a choice."

"Fine," Clarke said with annoyance. "But I expect to be well fed before we leave and an abundance of supplies to last us the journey. First I will take that change of clothes."

Anya gestured to another of her people and they led Clarke to one of the tents. When she was far enough away, Anya nudged Lexa.

"She's got a fire in her. I can see why you are taken with her."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lexa protested. "I barely know her. She'll be out of my hair as soon as I get to the contest."

"Have you been keeping up your training?" Anya asked with concern.

"Of course _ticha_."

Anya patted her shoulder.

"You are the finest _seken_ I have ever trained and worked hard to remove your debt. You will do fine."

Lexa bowed her head. She owed Anya more than she could ever express for training her, for believing in and for loaning her the finances to make it a possibility. She had been just fifteen winters when she had been captured by Trikru.

"You say she was attacked by bandits," Anya said, "and that you witnessed this yourself."

"Yes _ticha_. I fought them off. They would've have killed her."

"There are no bandits on the road to Arkadia. No one would dare. They know the penalty for doing so."

Lexa had thought as much herself. _Trikru_ ruled the woods and left the road well alone to avoid the attention of the Polis army.

"Do you think it was staged to cover an assassination?"

"It is too coincidental. Otherwise why not just take her possessions and flee? Why chase her into the woods."

"But who could want her dead?"

Anya noticed that Lexa's head had turned as Clarke exited the tent, now dressed in more suitable attire. She was in dark pants, travelling boots and a simple dark tunic and was fiddling with the button on Lexa's cloak that lay around her neck. Anya tried to hide a grin. Lexa was far too obvious in her attraction to the blonde though she adamantly dismissed any talk of it.

"The only way to know would be to find out. Maybe she isn't aware that someone plots her murder."

"She isn't," Lexa said with a scoff. "It's obvious she has barely spent a day in her life thinking of anything other than pretty dresses."

Anya watched as Lexa's eyes burned into the blonde as she kept her focus on the girl's movements. The blonde seemed unaware of Lexa's attentions and was kneeling down now to talk to a young girl who had asked her something. It was Tris. Curious as always. She was Anya's latest second and still far too young to know better.

"She might surprise you _seken_ ," Anya told her. "Do not judge her too soon."

Lexa just made a face her gaze still on the blonde as she happily chatted to Tris, smiling broadly.

"She is quite beautiful," Anya admitted.

Lexa turned away, embarrassed to have been caught out.

"I guess, if you like that sort of thing."

 _Oh you definitely do_ Anya thought as Lexa's cheeks reddened. _You do a lot._

 

 

 


	7. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wonders whether to tell Clarke about the assassination attempt as they talk before going to sleep and we meet Raven and Octavia for the first time.

Clarke stayed the night in Trikru and found the experience far more enjoyable than she expected. The children seemed curious about her and the people were fairly friendly, though some of them eyed her with mistrust. They sang and laughed around the campfire and overall were jolly, jovial people.

She had been given a horse and supplies for the road and was directed to a tent with multiple wooden beds once she became tired. She chose the first one, nearest the exit and lay down. A few moments later Lexa entered and took the bed next to hers.

Clarke watched her with curiosity. She had spent most of the night talking to Anya and reaquainting with some of the members of the camp. It was obvious Lexa knew them and that they respected her. Anya seemed particularly pleased to see her.

"Are you a thief?" Clarke asked, as Lexa settled down on her back.

"These people are not thieves," Lexa said, clearly offended at the insinuation.

"You know what I mean. Are you one of them?"

Lexa put her hands behind her head and glanced over at Clarke thoughtfully.

"I was captured like you were. Anya made a trade. She trained me and I worked off my debt as one of her warriors. I never stole anything."

Clarke seemed dissatisfied with this, as if the idea of Lexa being somehow dishonourable didn't sit well with her.

"What else could I have done?" Lexa asked her. "Anya rules these woods and she was very lenient. Another might have just murdered me and took what little I had. She is fair but she needs to feed her people."

"They seem like nice people," Clarke said softly.

"They are," Lexa replied. "And don't worry. Anya will be reasonable. She won't ask for something you can't provide."

Clarke smiled at her and settled down on her side facing Lexa. She pulled the blanket over her.

"Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight."

_Should I tell her that someone wants her dead? Is it even my business?_

Lexa had thought over the question since she had met Clarke, knowing that those warriors couldn't have been simple bandits.

_Still they weren't very good assassins._

Lexa decided to give up thinking about it for the moment. It wouldn't do any good to let it ruin her chances of a good sleep in an actual bed again, albeit a simple, trikru one. She settled down, letting the thoughts slip away and closed her eyes.

  
"Rae. What do you think you are doing? You know this is crazy!"

Octavia huffed as she watched her friend pour the liquid into the contraption and light a flame beneath it.

"Trust me. It'll work."

"You said that last time and we both nearly lost our eyebrows!"

The two girls lived in a small hut in the woods having found it empty and having nowhere else to go. Octavia's brother Bellamy had gone off to join the revolution but he could take care of himself. Raven on the other hand got so caught up in her inventions that she would often forget her surroundings.

"It'll work!"

Both woman stood back and the rocket flew up. Raven jumped and cheered.

"Haha, I did it! I made it fly."

"You did. Very good."

Raven put a hand up to her forehead and squinted in the distance.

"What's that about?"

Octavia scanned the treeline. There were armed warriors on horseback trailing through the woods. They looked like official Polis soldiers.

"Huh?" Octavia said. "Wonder what they're up to?"

Raven didn't reply, already tinkering with the next prototype but the sight stayed in Octavia's mind.

 

 

 

 


	8. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has an accident and Lexa and Clarke come to blows over Lexa's attitude towards the rich.

Clarke and Lexa travelled throughout the morning and well into the afternoon. Lexa began to notice Clarke lagging behind after a while. She was about to suggest they rest when she heard something in the distance.

It sounded like the marching of dozens of armoured soldiers. She could hear the clanging of metal and a unison of heavy footsteps.

"Someone's heading this way," Lexa said. "Quick, follow me."

She steered Asha sideways and she began to gallop through the trees, Clarke following her on the brown steed Anya had loaned her.

"Lexa, wait. You're moving too fast."

Clarke had found the horse difficult for most of the day. It seemed stubborn and unresponsive and just didn't seem to like her at all.

"Wait!" she called out again, clinging to the reins.

She held on for dear life as branches whipped past her and then the horse stopped suddenly and she was flung forward and fell from the horse into long reeds.

Lexa heard her cry and turned back, dropping from her horse. The brown steed bolted and raced away with all of Clarke's new supplies but Lexa could only focus on finding Clarke. She pushed the long reeds aside and found her lying flat on her back. There was muddy water around her and mud smeared her cheek.

"Are you okay? Clarke!"

The blonde opened her eyes as Lexa kneeled over her.

"There goes my supplies," she groaned.

Despite herself Lexa smiled at the joke.

"Here."

Lexa held out her hand and pulled Clarke up. The blonde seemed uninjured, just badly bruised. Clarke wiped the mud from her cheek with the edge of her sleeve. Lexa had noticed that the forest environment was already changing some of Clarke's behaviour. She already seemed to be losing some of her more refined manners.

"Who were they?" Clarke asked. "They had Polis armour but I could see no crests or banners."

Lexa was impressed that she had even noticed.

"The men that attacked you they weren't bandits," she admitted. "No bandit would dare attack that road while Anya held the territory. Someone was trying to kill you."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief.

"You think someone meant to kill me? Why?"

Lexa could see that she truly had no idea why anyone would want her dead.

"Why were you even in Polis?"

Clarke blushed and turned her head.

"I was - Lord Collins wished to make me a proposal."

Lexa had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course Clarke would gain Lord Collin's interest. Lords married Ladies and Ladies married Lords. Low born orphans like Lexa didn't even come into the equation.

"Of course he did," Lexa said with a scowl.

She turned away from Clarke, wondering why she even bothered.

"We should get moving. It will be dark soon and I want to be as far away from those soldiers as possible."

Clarke didn't argue but could sense something had changed again. Every time she thought she was beginning to get somewhere with Lexa, the brunette shut back down again.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes, the daylight slowly fading as the travelled into a dense, quiet part of the woods.

"I didn't accept yet," Clarke admitted.

"It's none of my business," Lexa said, looking straight ahead.

"I don't even know if I'm going to accept. He seems pleasant enough-"

Clarke didn't finish her sentence, looking now at the floor. She expected Lexa to say something, anything, to ask her why she hesitated but she didn't.

"What would you do?" Clarke asked her.

Lexa stopped and stared at her as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Why are you asking me? What do I know about marrying Lords?"

Clarke turned her head away with a sigh.

"Forget it."

"Already forgotten," Lexa snapped.

Clarke clenched her fist, side eyeing her furiously.

"You know what! No, I won't forget it. We are going to talk about this!" Clarke said, moving to face her.

Lexa stubbornly refused to look at her, tilting her head to one side. She refused to be told what to do.

Especially by _her_.

"Why are you so rude? Seriously what is your problem?"

Lexa met her eyes and squared up to her and they were eye to eye.

"You wanna know what my problem is? Your kind, with you fake airs and graces and your stupid belief that somehow you are special just because you were lucky enough to be born into the right family. How many servants do you have Clarke? Ten? Twenty? Well I didn't even have a family. I slept in a stable for most of my life."

Clarke maintained eye contact but shrank back at her words. She hadn't known Lexa'd had it so tough.

"Why should I wait on you? Why should I go easy on you? Everything I have I had to work for. No one gave me a damn thing!"

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "I didn't know you were an orphan."

Lexa scoffed and turned away but she lowered her voice.

"Plenty of people are orphans. I'm not special and neither are you."

Clarke swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she realised that when it came to herself at least Lexa really believed it.

Neither of them said another word and they carried on walking until nightfall. Lexa's word rang heavily in Clarke's mind. She had tried to make herself useful but she had been given wealth and comfort just by nature of her family name.

When it came time to rest, Lexa laid down the blanket, Clarke having lost hers and nodded for Clarke to share it again. She lay down next to the brunette, keeping a safe distance between them deep in thought about how little she really understood of the world, or of her travelling companion.

Lexa faced away from her and fell fast asleep, her intricate braids falling on the blanket. Her hair was rich and dark, the colour of the trees themselves as if Lexa belonged to them. Clarke wanted to reach out and caress the chestnut waves. They surely would feel like silk to touch. She ignored the impulse all but in her imagination as they slept side by side on the forest floor.

When she awoke the next day Lexa was already up and had disappeared.

 

 

 


	9. A Beautiful Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa feels guilty about leaving Clarke and returns to camp while Clarke tries to make herself useful.

"She's not worth it," Lexa muttered to herself, walking away from the camp with Asha's reins in her hands.

"I don't owe her anything. I'll find someone else to lend me their name for the tournament."

Lexa tried to convince herself but she glanced back towards the camp. The blonde would be helpless and alone. What if she lost her way or the person who had tried to assassinate her found her and made another attempt?

Asha snorted, raising her head.

"I know Asha but what am I supposed to do?"

Asha nudged her and Lexa sighed rubbing her muzzle.

"You're judgmental you know that right?"

Lexa made a circle with the mare and spun back around, heading straight back to the camp. To her surprise Clarke was already up and was crushing together some plants, mashing them into mulch with rocks. She dabbed the green mulch on her open wounds, mostly grazes and cuts from the fall.

"Oh, you're back," Clarke said. "Do you have something I can store some leaves in? This plant has some exceptional medinical properties."

Lexa reached inside her saddle bags and threw her a rolled up piece of fabric. She watched as Clarke wrapped the leaves several times carefully. She threw them back to Lexa with great accuracy and Lexa caught the bundle and stored it away.

"We should eat before we move on," Lexa suggested. "I'll go hunting. Watch Asha."

"Sure," Clarke said, picking a tiny white flower and studying it.

The blonde's eyes were narrowed as she turned the flowers over. She was completely focussed and Lexa found this side of Clarke odd.

Lexa patted Asha and told her to stay there and set off hunting for their breakfast.

When she returned Clarke had already fashioned a spit out of wood to place over the fire using the hunting knife Anya had given her with her new clothes. She had built a contraption to rest over the fire and place the spit on.  
  
She was sitting on the ground in front of it now, carving a long, thin piece of wood.

"What are you making?" Lexa asked.

"A bow," Clarke said turning her head. "Thought I should make myself useful at least."

She didn't look at Lexa as she spoke and the brunette knew that her words the night before had stung her. She seemed to have given up on trying to make small talk with Lexa and was focussed instead on her tasks.

"Give me that," Clarke said, gesturing to the dead hare in her hands. "I'll skin it and make breakfast."

Lexa eyed her with doubt but handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

Still Clarke didn't look at her and Lexa instead moved over to brush Asha down.

She got out the small brush and began to move it through her grey mane slowly. Asha liked being groomed. She flicked her tail and patiently let Lexa perform the task as the brunette muttered to her.

"There you go girl, is that better? You're a beautiful girl."

Clarke watched her as she prepared their meal. Lexa wore a little half-smile as she spoke. The only time she saw any tenderness from the brunette was with Asha. They seemed to have a deep connection and Clarke couldn't help but wonder if the horse was the only creature she ever let into her heart. She often talked to the mare as if she would a friend, something which indicated that she spent a lot of time alone, save for Asha.

Lexa placed the brush back in the saddlebags and stroked the side of Asha's neck gently leaning in to it as if the closeness brought her comfort.

"Beautiful girl," she murmoured, patting her gently before producing another apple for her from her supplies.

When she turned around Clarke was already looking away, unaware that the blonde had even been watching her.

 


	10. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa stubbornly avoid talking to each other but when they have to share a horse ride across the river they struggle to resist their attraction for one another.

Clarke followed Lexa and Asha through the woods in relative silence that day neither willing to speak first given their argument the day before.

It was only when they got to a wide river that Lexa spoke.

"It's not so deep," Lexa said. "But we should cross on horseback."

Clarke became pale and Lexa could see fear in her eyes. She got up on Asha and held out her hand to Clarke. The blonde stared at the outstretched hand with indecision.

"Come on. Asha can hold us both for a short time."

The blonde slipped her hand into Lexa's and hopped up in the saddle behind her. Lexa spurred Asha forward with her legs clicking as she gripped the reins, trying to ignore the heat rising within her as Clarke's body bumped against her own.

They moved slowly through the rushing river, the water splashing them and she felt Clarke freeze and wrap her arms arounds around her waist. The blonde clung to her with a sharp intake of breath and lowered her head into Lexa's back. She could tell Clarke was closing her eyes, terrified to see the water rushing around them. Lexa's heart beat faster and warmth flooded through her body at the contact.

She kept her focus ahead and guided Asha through the path trying to ignore her pounding heart and the impure thoughts that forced their way into her mind.

When she reached the bank at the other side and brought Asha to a halt, she glanced over her shoulder to find Clarke still clung to her with closed eyes.

"You can - um let go now."

Clarke lifted her head and opened her eyes, loosening her grip on her. The blonde's hands slipped from her waist and Lexa swallowed nervously as they accidentally grazed her thigh as Clarke dropped down to the ground.

Her feet hit the ground with a thud and Lexa spun her leg over and leapt down. They were face to face for a moment and a few inches apart. The space between them felt like it was getting smaller and smaller as they were drawn to each other. Lexa couldn't help but stare at those delicious pink lips. They curved upwards sweetly and a delicate freckle just above them was just begging for attention.

"Hey! Hey there!"

The pair jumped apart, the spell between them immediately broken.

"Hey!"

A little distance away a young woman with brown hair was waving at them.

"Why is she waving at us?" Lexa asked.

"I have no idea."

Clarke tried to see what she was mouthing but it took her some time to understand. She glanced up and around and saw a small object zigzagging above them with a tail of fire. It was heading straight for them and made a loud, whistling sound.

"Duck!" Clarke yelled, dropping to her stomach and pulling Lexa down with her.

The strange object shot over their heads and then dropped down into a field and fizzled out as if struck out of the sky.

"Did you see that?" yelled the brunette running over to them. "That was even better than last time!"

The brunette had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore the apron of a blacksmith or labourer. She helped Clarke up without thinking a huge grin on her face. Lexa had already gotten to her feet.

"You could have killed us," Lexa scolded, dusting herself off.

"What was that?" Clarke asked. "I've helped my father build numerous machines but never anything like that!"

"I haven't named it yet," the brunette said shaking her hand rather excitedly. "I'm an inventor. It's propelled by a fuel mixture I concocted. The fuel burns when you light it and propels it up into the sky! I'm trying to get the formula right."

"Raven!" Clarke heard someone yell angrily.

The mysterious brunette turned her head.

"That's Octavia. She must be mad at me again. I'm Raven Reyes. Would you like to see some of my projects."

"Yes," Clarke said at the exact time Lexa said no.

They glanced at each other but Raven was already rushing ahead, beckoning them to follow.

When they got there a smaller woman with straight, black hair was there holding a ruined piece of clothing. She was in a wild garden outside a tiny stone cottage.

"Raven this was my best tunic! You could've asked!"

"It went higher this time. I nearly got it!"

Octavia shook her head eyeing Clarke and Lexa suspiciously.

"What did you do? I've warned you to check no one is around before you launch those things."

"Good day," Clarke said politely. "I'm La- er Clarke and this is Lexa. We're heading to Arkadia."

Octavia scowled at Raven still.

"You're pretty far away. Why didn't you go the quicker route in the first place?"

Lexa turned to Clarke as if to say that she told her so. Clarke shrugged off the smugness in Lexa's demeaner at being proved right and stepped forward to greet the woman properly. 

"You seem like decent people. I have to be honest. I'm Lady Griffin of Arkadia. There was trouble on the road and this - " Clarke tried to think of a polite description for Lexa, "this brave warrior saved me and escorting me home."

"There was practically a whole army of soliders trapesing through the woods just yesterday. I thought it was strange. Let's talk."

Clarke nodded, glancing back at Lexa and they followed the two strangers into the cottage.


	11. The Walls Around Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shows a little jealousy as Clarke, Raven and Octavia hit it off and Clarke discovers Lexa's deepest insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lexa is dyslexic in this story. I have a lot of family members with the condition including my sister and so tried to describe the symptoms as they might when there was no diagnosis. I hope that I captured some of the struggle some people have with the condition. If you haven't got support to help you here's a link that might be useful. 
> 
> https://www.dyslexia.uk.net/

Lexa watched from across the room as Clarke, Raven and Octavia chatted like they were old friends. As it turned out Octavia and Raven were originally from Arkadia but had been in Polis for many years and they spoke of their childhood memories of the land.

Her mind was still whirring over what had been happening in the moment's before Raven had appeared. She'd been leaning towards Clarke, her mind and body consumed with only one vision, the sight of Clarke's lips and the desire to press hers against them.

The sun lit up one side of Clarke's face as it streamed through a small window, her eyes shining bluer than usual. Lexa was at war with the feelings in her own body. A part of her wanted to dislike Clarke. She was one of them and it surely couldn't go anywhere in the longterm but she couldn't resist imagining what could happen. Nor could she say that Clarke's loud laugh and the way she opened her mouth and darted her tongue between her teeth cheekily did nothing to her.

Feeling embarrassed to catch herself staring again, Lexa made an excuse to return outside to Asha desiring an escape from their peals of laughter.

"Anytime you are in Arkadia you must visit. I will leave an invitation for you at court as my guests," Lexa heard Clarke say as she exited.

The fact that the two woman were clearly lower class didn't seem to bother Clarke and Lexa had to admit that so far she seemed far less judgmental of the working class than she would expect of a lady.

"We should get going," Lexa said, as Clarke exited after a while.

Lexa was leaning back against the wall. Clarke turned and saw that she seemed to have returned to her more moody self again.

"Why didn't you stay inside and talk with them. They seemed really nice. I've invited them to court."

"I heard," Lexa replied, walking ahead of Clarke and avoiding her eyes.

Clarke touched her arm and turned her to face her.

"Wait. Are you jealous that I invited them?"

"No."

Lexa scoffed but Clarke could see she wasn't being honest.

"I would have invited you but you didn't seem like you would have wanted that."

"I wouldn't," Lexa replied quickly, fixing Asha's saddle and taking the reins to guide her.

Clarke felt a sting of disappointment at the rejection of her offer.

"That's what I thought," she muttered.

 

They walked for most of the day until they settled down to camp for the evening.

Clarke unfolded the piece of parchment Raven had given her. It was one of her designs on the front and a entire page of explanation on the back. She would show it to her father when she returned. The woman was undoubtedly a genius.

As she was reading, she caught Lexa staring at her.

"What's so interesting about that parchment? You've been staring at it for ages."

"Here," Clarke said, handing it to her. "See for yourself. Raven is very gifted."

Lexa held the parchment as if it was an alien thing and turned it over repeatedly before handing it back.

"Amazing," she said with sarcasm.

She appeared unimpressed but Clarke gazed into her eyes and saw something else there, some embarrassment.

"You can't read can you?" she said in surprise.

"Don't be absurd. Of course I can."

Lexa turned away leaning one arm on a tree. Clarke followed her more curious than ever.

"Then what does the first line say?"

"I'm not going to read it for you."

Lexa waved her away with one hand dismissively. She was trying to play down the accusation but Clarke could see her jaw shift uncomfortably as she clenched it.

"I'm right aren't I?" Clarke asked after a while.

Lexa stubbornly refused to look at her and she edged closer, softening her tone.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Shut up," Lexa snapped walking away.

Clarke followed her with greater determination and grabbed her arm to get her attention. It was the wrong move and Lexa spun angrily and her eyes widened. She was closer to Clarke than she had ever been, warning her she had gone too far. Clarke blinked in surprise and released her arm, backing away.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. You can always learn."

Lexa shook her head, putting her hands to it.

"No I can't!" she yelled, gesturing with her hands in frustration. "The letters they keep moving. I can't keep them still!"

Lexa let out a deep breath as if she had been holding onto the truth for a long time.

"They're all jumbled on the parchment. I can't tell one from another," she said calmly.

Clarke felt a deep pang of sympathy for her. Not because she couldn't read but because she thought it mattered so much. She moved closer again.

"It's more common than you think. My mother studies the condition. She thinks it starts in the head not the eyes. People with it can learn, it's just more difficult for them."

Lexa glanced at her, the embarrassment easing as she saw that Clarke was not going to use the information to ridicule her.

"Besides," Clarke said. "You can't have everything. You are pretty gifted at practically everything else. Sword fighting, horse riding, swimming, hunting."

Clarke smiled a little to show that the comment was meant in humour and despite herself Lexa smiled back, her eyelids half closed in amusement.

"We should get some rest," Lexa suggested. "We still have pretty far to go yet."

"Great," Clarke said with sarcasm. "More walking."

"Well maybe we can test out that new bow of yours soon. I saw that wild inventor woman helping you with the string. We just need a few feathers to make arrows and it'll be a good hunting tool."

Clarke grinned.

"I'm guessing you're great at archery too," she teased.

"I'm fairly proficient," Lexa replied, which told Clarke that she was likely as amazing with a bow as with a sword.

"Sounds like a plan."

They both were silent for a moment before awkwardly lying down on the blanket, side by side.

"Goodnight Clarke," Lexa said quietly.

She had her back to her but Clarke still felt a burning desire to reach out to her. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she knew Lexa was proud and didn't want to need anyone's help but that she could trust her. Clarke wanted to lower those walls Lexa had built around herself and show her that she was worthy of being cared for.

Clarke had found herself caring for Lexa more than she expected, despite their disagreements.

She was beginning to understand more and more that Lexa expected people to reject her and that most of her apparent rudeness was just armour to conceal the pain it caused her.

"Goodnight Lexa," she replied,  with a wistful smile.

Her heart fluttered for a split second as Lexa shifted her head and settled into a more comfortable sleeping position. Clarke didn't want to think about what that meant about her true feelings towards her. Instead she rolled over to face in the other direction, curling up into her hands and fell asleep quite peacefully.


	12. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa saves Clarke from being attacked and it pushes them to give in to their feelings while we learn who wants her dead and why.

When Lexa awoke she felt better rested than ever. She yawned and stretched and sat up cross-legged. It was early in the morning and the sun had already risen. She turned to glance over at the blonde curled up on the blanket beside her. She was facing away from Lexa, sleeping soundly, long wisps of hair falling over her cheek.

Lexa realised she was staring again and turned away resting her hands on her knees and sitting. Suddenly she heard a yell.

"There's someone over here!"

Lexa reacted immediately as a handful of men charged towards them with swords. She grabbed hers and defended the blade that was aimed at Clarke's body and kicked the attackers legs out from under him. His armour made him heavy and he fell hard on his back. Lexa stepped on his hand stealing his sword and swirling to disable the other two attackers.

"Clarke!" she yelled, shaking her awake.

The blonde awoke and saw the unconscious, wounded bodies around her.

"We need to move! More are coming."

Lexa pulled her up to her feet and Clarke helped her pack the things onto the horse as quickly as possible.

Lexa grabbed her things, belting her sword around her waist and then grabbed Clarke's hand glancing behind her. A small militia of armed warriors were heading straight for them and by the angry looks on their faces they weren't there to talk.

She glanced at Asha. They would be too visible on horseback. She shooed Asha away knowing that the horse would always find her again and they ran hand in hand until their path ended at a deeper river crossing than before with a large, waterfall upstream and and a slow moving pool below it. The drop from the bank was a few feet down and they would have to jump to escape.

Lexa glanced back. This was their only escape route. She knew of a cave behind the falls. Few knew of its existence but that meant swimming.

"Quick," she told Clarke.

The blonde looked terrified at the prospect. Lexa leaned in closer to reassure her. They didn't have time to hesitate further.

"I won't let go," she said. "Hold onto me."

Clarke's hand gripped hers tighter and they both ran forward and leapt in. They sank upon impact with the water but Lexa kept hold of the blonde, who struggled, and dragged her upwards bringing their heads up. They both gasped as they bobbed above the water and Lexa guided Clarke upstream to a ledge behind the waterfall, pushing her up first then climbing up herself.

Gasping, they sat behind the waterfall as the sound of their attackers yells died down. They were both soaked to the skin and panting, staring at each other. Soon there was only the sound of their heavy breathing and the rushing falls beside them as they hid in the cave.

Clarke had her arms around herself, shivering and scared. Lexa blinked as they maintained eye contact, neither aware that they were drawing closer to each other until they were only inches apart.

Lexa caved and pressed her lips to Clarke's. They were both drenched but as Lexa began to kiss her slowly, she felt Clarke respond tentatively, her arms slowly coming up to Lexa's shoulders, as she leaned in to the kiss.

Clarke was kissing her back and Lexa was not stopping. They kissed for several minutes, only parting to change angles and to take a breath and Lexa sighed into the kiss as they danced back and forward with the rhythm of each other.

It was so much better than Lexa had ever imagined. She almost felt disappointed when they finally parted. Clarke darted her eyes away as if embarrassed she had responded so much and Lexa didn't press to discuss it.

"I think they're gone," Lexa said, with a softness she hadn't known she had. "Do you need a minute before we go back in the water?"

Clarke had her head lowered and off to the side as if she was deep in thought.

"We should probably get back to land and find Asha," she simply stated and Lexa understood that the moment was over.

Lexa slipped back into the water holding onto the ledge and offered out a hand. Clarke took it and slipped into the water and Lexa continued to instruct her how to stay afloat while they waded to shore.

They were on the opposite side of the river now but Lexa whistled loudly and Asha appeared further downstream. Lexa let go of her hand and they followed the stream downwards until they found room for Asha to cross and Lexa immediately greeted the horse by placing her head sideways on her and hugging her.

"There you are Asha. I would never leave you."

Clarke hovered close by, not wanting to interrupt the moment and Lexa lifted her head and straightened her back a little embarrassed by her display of affection. Clarke didn't say anything and they walked on neither of them talking about the kiss though both of them could think of nothing else.

  
"We almost had them!"

Charles Pike was the leader of the revolution. When his men returned saying that they'd failed yet again to kill Lady Clarke Griffin, he grew enraged.

"Can any of you tell me how a highly trained army of warriors have failed time and time again to murder one unarmed Lady? Any of you."

Bellamy took off his helmet, still battered and bruised from his fight with the warrior.

"She wasn't alone and besides are you sure this is the right thing to do? Can't we just capture her and hold her to ransom?"

Pike lowered his eyes and then stepped closer to his young warrior.

"You came to me wanting to make the world better for the poor, to change things. If she marries Lord Collins she will bear him sons and all our plans will fail. They need to be eradicated, root and stem or the poor will continue to be at their mercy. It's admirable that you care but _they_ don't. Remember that."

He patted Bellamy Blake on the shoulder.

"Send another patrol," he urged. "Keep looking for her. We can't stop until we find her."

Bellamy nodded obediently but he still had his doubts. Though he hadn't swung the sword when he'd watched them attack the sleeping girl it had just felt wrong. He was almost relieved when the mysterious warrior had bested him.

He thought of Octavia and whether it would make her proud or ashamed to know what his orders were. He thought that he already knew the answer and that it was not a good one. Still he hoped he was making a difference.


	13. Where the Earth and Sky Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa leads Clarke to a hideout to lie low for a while and their willpower wanes.
> 
> *Warning - includes smut and scenes of a sexual nature.

Clarke's thoughts were whirring as she walked side by side with Lexa through the woods. The kiss had lasted a long time but it had still felt over too soon and the memory of it still played in her thoughts. She wished for nothing more than to sink into the feelings, to push Lexa against a tree and kiss her again until she couldn't breath.

Clarke shivered, her clothing soaked through and Lexa suggested that they would find somewhere to dry out soon and that she knew a place that would be safe.

Clarke had not lived a completely chaste life but she was unexperienced in anything more than kissing and she was sure that Lexa would be much more experienced than her.

Lexa had been acting strangely since the kiss too. Her tone was softer and something seemed to shift in her behaviour towards Clarke. She was walking closer to her and checking around them protectively for any sign of trouble.

 _And she saved me yet again_ Clarke thought, filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards her.

Lexa was the only person who truly made her feel safe whilst also expecting her to take care of herself. It was an odd paradox.

Her thoughts continued to distract her as she tried to build the courage to talk to Lexa about what had happened between them.

"Over here," Lexa said.

She headed over to a particularly thick bramble of brances and pushed them aside, holding them as she gestured for Clarke to enter. Behind it was a wooden door just large enough to enter comfortably. Lexa left Asha outside and they entered the small cozy structure that was well hidden by the woods.

The hideout was desolate save for an empty wooden bed and a stash of food supplies and weapons. Everything was neatly stacked and there was even a place hollowed out to build a fire and a pile of wooden logs.

"What is this place?" Clarke asked.

Lexa glanced back at her with a small, proud smile.

"It's my home. I built it all myself. It was an old thieves hideout before Anya took control of the woods. It was abandoned for ages and falling apart."

Clarke examined the wooden structures around her. The fireplace had been carved with an elaborate oak tree design around it and the bed bore similar markings.

"It's beautiful," Clarke admitted. "I can't believe you did all this."

Lexa smiled, her gaze hovering back up and down to Clarke's lips and back to her eyes without thinking. Clarke became very aware of her physical proximity suddenly and the neatly made bed very close by.

Despite her best attempts to conceal it, her gaze flickered to it and the air was thick between her and Lexa.

"We should um- start the fire if we are going to hide out here. We should stay a day or two, lie low, I mean if you want."

Lexa raised an eyebrow as she spoke with an almost hopeful tone.

"Of course," Clarke replied. "I mean it's safer. It's the smart thing to do."

Try as she might, Lexa was undoing all  of Clarke's composure and she couldn't find a way to get her words out without stumbling over them.

Lexa danced closer and pushed the door shut behind Clarke, resting her palm flat on the smooth oak surface. She tilted her head and inhaled and pressed her lips to Clarke's, who melded into her immediately. It became intense almost as soon as their lips touched, Lexa's hand slipping under the cloak to snake around her hips and higher up her body, Clarke's own hand reaching into Lexa's hair while the other frantically reached under her tunic.

Lexa fumbled to undo the cloak letting it fall to the floor before freeing Clarke from the rest of her clothes as Clarke unbuttoned the brunette's trousers. It was hurried and heated and they moved over to the bed, Clarke piling on top of Lexa without even a second thought.

Several moments later, after more kissing,  and exploring each other's bodies, Lexa was inside Clarke with her fingers and the blonde's body gently rocking against her. Clarke had her head back on the pillow and was crying out and Lexa felt so privileged to see her in such a state, even gladder to be the cause of it. When they switched and Clarke began to pleasure Lexa, circling her entrance several times before finally slipping inside, Lexa shook against her and Clarke watched her lips tighten as her face taunted, her eyes firmly closed and she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Afterwards, they lay side by side under the covers on their backs, both panting, both smiling.

"So we never talked about that kiss," Clarke said in the softest voice Lexa had ever heard her use.

 _Well... maybe not the softest_ she thought, fondly remembering some of Clarke's pleas as she'd brought her to orgasm.

"Hmmm..." Lexa just said, turning over on her side towards Clarke. "I think it's a little late for that."

She caressed Clarke's skin, just above her hips, skating all the way up the side of her body as if Clarke was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Clarke gazed at her adoringly, at her little half-smile as she continued to tenderly touch and study Clarke's skin. Clarke didn't just feel cared for in that moment, she felt worshipped.

She blinked rapidly and lifted Lexa's chin up with her forefinger, her thumb tenderly caressing her soft, sculpted jawline. When their eyes met, Lexa let out of a sigh, her breath warm against Clarke's lips and Clarke closed the distance, pressing a slow, delicate kiss on the brunette's inviting lips.

That was how it began again as they fell against each other and made love until they exhausted each other into slumber.

  
When Clarke awoke later, she didn't know how much time had passed and they were entangled in each other, Lexa arms around Clarke's waist as she lay fast asleep at her side. Clarke turned her head and instantly inhaled at the beautiful sight of Lexa with her eyes closed and sleeping so peacefully. Clarke reached out and pushed a strand of brown hair back, curling it around the sleeping girl's ear gently so as not to wake her.

She had never felt this with Finn. He had kissed her once and she'd allowed it, wanting to work out her true feelings but it had made things even more confused. She had felt attraction sure but there was something missing, some emotional connection that her and Finn just didn't have.

With Lexa, nothing was missing. She gave Clarke all she had needed and all she had craved and hadn't realised until then. She shifted her head on the pillow closer to Lexa, facing her body towards her and resting her head on one hand. She gazed at Lexa with wonder at what they had experienced.

She had never imagined it would be such a way. She had always dreamt of her first time being some big fairytale, being courted and with someone who was suave and experienced but the reality was much better and she was glad.

Most of all she was glad it was with Lexa for in that moment she couldn't imagine losing her virginity to anyone else and in any other way.


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decides upon an interesting way to start the day but later worries about the consequences to her actions which leads to a deeper discussion. 
> 
> Warning - Smut

"Don't you think we should give it a rest?" Clarke said. "It's pretty late and I don't have your stamina."

Lexa pinned Clarke to the bed, holding her arms above her head. They'd been play wrestling for quite a while and Lexa had of course been winning.

"Oh I don't know about that," Lexa teased. "I would say you have plenty of stamina."

She leaned in and cheekily stole a kiss from the blonde's lips before letting her up.

"You know what I mean," Clarke said blushing furiously.

Lexa had been flirtatious and playful since she had awoken, a wide, mischievous smile spreading across her lips as the first thing she saw was those light blue eyes staring back at her.

"We should get some breakfast. I'm pretty hungry today."

There's that smile again Clarke thought. The smile that she couldn't resist. She had never seen Lexa smile so much since she'd met her.

"Me too," Clarke breathed out.

Lexa got up from the bed utterly unclothed and walked over to find her clothes. She hummed as she gathered them and turned to throw Clarke's at her, the blonde holding the covers over her breasts. When Lexa noticed her watching her she smirked and threw the clothes straight at Clarke surprising her. Clarke yelped as her pants hit her in the face.

"Lexa!" she protested.

"What?" Lexa replied innocently. "I'm just passing you your clothes. You seem concerned about your modesty."

"Yet you don't at all."

Lexa shrugged gathering her clothing in a pile and Clarke felt a stirring of that same feeling of arousal she'd had the night before. Only this time it was worse than ever because she knew where that feeling led and how much she would enjoy following it. God she was throbbing for Lexa.

"Maybe you should just stay undressed," Clarke suggested, "and come right back over here."

"Hmmm," Lexa said, eyeing the blonde as if to consider the offer. "I _am_ hungry."

"What do you mean?" Clarke said puzzled by her statement.

Lexa grinned, strode back over to bed and climbed back onto the hay-filled mattress and over to Clarke. She pushed Clarke's hair back over her forehead.

"Do you want me to show you what I mean?" Lexa asked.

From the sparkle in her deep eyes and her suggestive tone, Clarke could tell that Lexa meant something sexual.

She gulped and nodded slowly and Lexa grinned and then disappeared under the covers. When Clarke felt lips touch the inside of her thighs and kiss their way higher, excitement raced through her body like an electric charge.

Then she felt Lexa kiss her entrance and a a wet tongue reach out to taste her and she threw her head back and gasped at the sensations that flooded her body. It felt so good. She didn't know what Lexa was doing, only that it felt amazing and she felt like she was going insane with arousal. She reached down blindly to hold Lexa there, her fingers tangling in the brunette's hair, her breaths coming rapidly faster with the rhythm of Lexa's tongue until she thought she couldn't take it anymore and then she broke, like a branch snapping inbetween her hands and felt a wetness flooding from her.

It sounded so dirty, the noises Lexa was making. Clarke had never heard anything so indecent in her life but some animalistic part of her was brought to life in the act and she was greedy for more. She clung onto the sheets, gripping them with her other hand until it almost hurt and another wave shook her, jerking her lower body again and again until her legs trembled like jelly.

Clarke cried out as a final, intense orgasm wracked her, shaking uncontrollably and then she arched up off the mattress crying out for what seemed like ages before she reached the sweetest feeling she had ever known. It was pure ecstacy, absolute serenity and satisfaction. How had Clarke lived without this? She could barely form coherent thoughts as she fell back on the bed with her eyes closed, her hand slowly releasing the bed sheet she had been grasping. Her fingers which she hadn't realised had tightened in Lexa's hair softened their hold but remained there unmoving until Clarke felt a few tender kisses, too sated to even move.

She heard shuffling and then Lexa shift upwards though she didn't open her eyes. The entire world could have walked in them on that moment and Clarke wouldn't have even cared.

She felt a soft kiss press to her cheek and Lexa's arms slip around her chest. Another kiss was placed just under her earlobe and on her neck. Clarke shuddered, even that sensation too much for her now.

"Sorry," Lexa whispered, realising that Clarke was still overstimulated.

She felt Lexa brush back the damp hair which clung to her forehead and it was so gentle, so careful that Clarke could have cried.

"Was I your first time?" Lexa asked in a hushed tone.

Clarke didn't open her eyes but just turned her head and nuzzled into the underside of Lexa's jaw pushing it upwards.

"Yes."

Clarke smiled as she fell back to sleep, curled up into Lexa's body, with one arm around her waist.

 

A few hours later Lexa was pacing the room as Clarke slept a little while longer. She had restacked the logs, checked all of their supplies, checked on Asha and even prepared herself breakfast but she still couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and what this meant for them. She hadn't been thinking. She had just acted but Clarke wasn't just anyone. She was a lady and likely to be married off soon.

 _And I just took her maidenhood_ Lexa thought.

It hadn't even occured to her even once that Clarke might be a virgin. After all she knew that ladies often weren't as innocent as they pretended. Everyone knew that many had affairs. She'd just assumed.

The other women Lexa had slept with had been poor like her. The beautiful milkmaid Costia in the stable at Indra and Gustus' farm. The serving girl at the local inn. Other women on occassion too. Lexa was no stranger to dalliances but this felt different. She had slept with Clarke in her arms and had felt this strange protectiveness towards her.

Lexa sat down in front of the fire finally, her fingers rubbing at her forehead.

She didn't want to think about what happened when they got to Arkadia or how she would feel when Clarke inevitably married Finn.

"You're thinking awfully hard," Clarke said walking up towards her.

She was pulling her clothing over her head dressing as she spoke. Lexa turned. She hadn't heard Clarke rise.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lexa asked. "I didn't know you were - chaste."

Clarke frowned and kneeled on the floor in front of Lexa, her legs underneath her. She rested her palm on the brunette's thigh.

"Does that bother you? My lack of experience?"

"No!" Lexa replied surprised that Clarke even thought that. "It bothers me that I'll be the reason you aren't a virgin on your wedding night."

A smile spread across Clarke's lips and then she made a noise like a laugh or gentle snort.

"Lexa. Half the ladies in Arkadia aren't virgins on their wedding nights and their husbands aren't usually smart enough to figure it out."

Lexa's concern seemed to lift a little and she leaned closer.

"You're don't regret it then?"

"Of course not," Clarke said, reassuringly caressing her thigh. "Do you?"

Lexa gazed back into her eyes. They were so blue. All she saw was that shade of blue, light and warm and somehow so enticing.

She shook her head and Clarke sensed that Lexa that myriad emotions lay behind those mysterious green eyes.

"What happens later?" Lexa asked in a low voice, almost as if she was afraid to know the answer.

Lexa looked so worried suddenly, more than Clarke had ever seen. She was usually so calm and so stoic that it surprised her how openly she displayed the emotion now.

She reached to cup Lexa's face as she shied away and brought her back to face her.

"Hey, hey don't think about that. The future isn't written. We have now. We have today. Let's just deal with it when we have to and just enjoy this. Agreed?"

Lexa nodded and smiled and she seemed so much more vulnerable in that moment.

"It's going to be dull for you hiding out in here for a few days," Lexa said. "I'm usually here alone."

"Well..." Clarke suggested. "We could take the time to learn a few things. You could teach me a little fighting. I always wanted to learn."

Lexa smiled, her eyes half-closing in thay way they did when she was amused.

"Of course Clarke."

Clarke snorted again.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to you being so agreeable. You're usually so..."

Lexa met her eyes and raised and eyebrow, daring her to finish her sentence.

"Aloof," Clarke said, pausing before finally settling on a word.

Lexa's eyebrow lowered and Clarke knew that she had picked the right word as she began to relax again.

 _The rest of the journey home is certainly going to be interesting_ Clarke thought.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Mutual Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa fall into a routine and a few familiar faces reappear at the worst moment.

After a couple of days of bliss, Clarke and Lexa decided that they should finally leave the comfort of the hideout. Lexa got up on Asha and held out her hand for Clarke to help her up behind her and they rode together and fell into a routine as they travelled. Each morning Lexa would wake first while Clarke was sleeping in her arms and wait until the blonde woke. When she did they would have breakfast and then spend some time practising her fighting skills.

Before it grew dark in the late afternoon, Clarke would carve out letters in the dirt with twigs or find some other way to write and would encourage Lexa to trace them with her fingers and slowly teach her to read. They would sit by the fire side by side. Lexa still struggled but Clarke could sense when she needed to push and when Lexa needed a break and afterwards it would be Lexa's turn and she would teach Clarke archery with the arrows they had made before the sun went down.

Their lessons often devolved into something else and by the time it was dark, Lexa had Clarke on her back on the blanket and was kissing her, moving her hands down her thighs, exploring her.

  
One morning they found another lake and Clarke saw that big smile of Lexa's as she undressed and headed straight for it.

"Come on Clarke, remove your clothes. Swimming lessons today!"

She was so enthusiastic that Clarke could not refuse her and she looked around herself to check they were alone.

She stripped, hooking the cloak onto the end of a nearby branch and hanging the rest of her clothes over the side so she would not lose sight of them. She was not quite so bold as Lexa when it came to nudity and Lexa was already splashing into the water and ducking under. When she noticed Lexa's head bobbing above the water as her eyes lingered on Clarke's form with appreciation, it made Clarke feel more confident and she stepped into the water.

Lexa swam over to her right away sensing her nervousness as soon as she began to go in deeper and stayed where they could both stand, determined to teach her properly this time.

"So first of all you need to learn the arm and leg movements. Here just watch me."

Lexa guided her through a series of lessons and then held her as she practised floating and kicking. When she seemed comfortable, Lexa taught her to duck under and to swim underwater and Clarke seemed a quick learner.

A little while later and Clarke was happily swimming on her own and even enjoying it enough to duck under the water and back out again.

"I did it!" Clarke exclaimed pushing her wet hair back from her face. "I can swim!"

"You learn very fast," Lexa said with a note of admiration to her tone. "I told you it was easy."

Clarke hit the water with her hand, deliberately splashing Lexa with water.

"Get cocky already are we?" Lexa asked with a grin. "You know that I have to retaliate."

Clarke's eyes went wide and she saw the mischievous look in Lexa's eyes.

"No, no, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Lexa shot towards her and Clarke squealed as she chased her. Lexa ducked under and Clarke scanned around for signs of her but couldn't see her.

"Gotcha!"

Clarke squealed as Lexa emerged silently from the water behind the blonde and grabbed her, effectively bear hugging her and holding her there.

Instead of struggling Clarke actually relaxed in her arms and Lexa pressed a kiss into her shoulder. Clarke tilted her head sideways and closed her eyes giving her better access to her neck and Lexa held her tight, well aware that they were both completely naked.

Suddenly they heard a voice and jumped apart.

"You might want to stop that before the others arrive."

They women turned and saw Anya on the bank, alone, holding a spear. She wore dark facepaint and appeared highly amused.

Clarke turned her back to her, blushing intensely and Lexa dipped lower in the water.

"Did you find them?"

It was Raven who appeared next, followed by Octavia. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two women, their modesty only covered by the water.

Octavia seemed equally stunned into silence and Clarke could feel her blush intensifying.

"We'll - er let you get dressed first," Octavia said, grabbing Raven by her shirt and dragging her away.

Anya however didn't move. She seemed too amused for that.

"Anya," Lexa pleaded.

The older woman turned her back as Lexa and Clarke hurried to their clothes, dressing faster than they had in their entire lives.

"Are you dressed? The camp is nearby."

Lexa lifted her head in surprise, attaching and tightening the sword belt around her waist.

"You moved it? Why?"

"We have much to discuss," Anya told her. "Come. Follow me."

Clarke and Lexa followed in silence, avoiding eye contact with each other out of deep embarrassment. When Raven and Octavia saw them again, they hushed suddenly, pretending as if it hadn't been Clarke and Lexa they had been talking about.

"Lady Griffin," Octavia said politely, "you must see this."

Octavia handed her a folded up peace of parchment. When Clarke unfolded it she saw her own face and an announcement of her disappearance. She recognised her own father's signature at the bottom and it was a plea for information.

"They think someone kidnapped me?" Clarke asked. "Why? I mean I know I got a little diverted-"

Raven snorted, obviously trying not to burst out laughing.

"- but it hasn't been that long."

"A lot has happened," Anya said. "The revolution has taken a turn and Lord Collins believes them responsible for your kidnapping. He has announced that anyone found to side with the revolution will be put to death."

"What?" Clarke exclaimed. "That will only worsen the situation."

"His army marches the woods," Anya told them. We have had to move several times to avoid them. He has gone to Arkadia to encourage them to do the same."

Lexa let out of deep sigh, turning her head away to the side.

"We need to return you home as soon as possible. I planned to take the longer route and stay off the roads but that won't be possible."

"I will arrange for a wagon and escort as soon as possible" Anya told her. "The sooner she is home, the sooner Pike will leave our lands. He is only here searching for her."

Lexa nodded slowly but she wouldn't look at Anya, her jaw clenched and her lips pursed together.

"Pike is the leader? Pike?"

Clarke had known Pike. He had been a friend to her family at one time. He was a high ranking Captain in the Arkadia guard the last time she had known. She had talked to him many times.

"And that is not all. There is something you both must see."

They reached the camp just as Anya finished talking and it had doubled in size. Most of the members were ordinary citizens, paupers, children, families huddled together for warmth.

Lexa saw a familar group of faces at one of the tents in the distance.

"Indra? Gustus?" she said in surprise.

A bald man called her name and hurried over with a warm smile on his face. He was tall and muscled and had warm, brown eyes and a kind face.

"Lincoln? Is that you?"

"Lexa. You're here and with Asha too."

Lincoln nodded towards the white horse fondly.

"She turned into a fine mare didn't she. I knew she would."

He glanced at Clarke who was watching the exchange curiously.

"She saved Asha's life," he told her. "Ran into a burning stable and saved all of our horses, Asha last of all. "She never told anyone but I saw. She is a true hero."

Clarke shot a look at Lexa who had clearly never realised anyone was aware of her heroics.

"Yes she is," Clarke replied, her heart fluttering as she pictured a young Lexa, bravely running towards the fire.

Lexa shot her a quick glance, catching the way her voice became low and husky as it often did when she was aroused.

"Why are you here Lincoln. What happened to the farm?"

Lincoln glanced at Anya as if he wasn't sure how much to disclose.

"It's okay. You go back to your family. I will tell her."

The young man nodded respectfully and jogged back away.

"This way," Anya urged nodding towards the largest tent in the camp. "You three stay here. Octavia will show you were you will all be sleeping tonight. Lexa, we must speak alone."

 


	16. Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya talks to Lexa about Clarke and her future with Finn. Clarke talks to Octavia and Raven and a discussion between Clarke and Lexa becomes heated.

"What is this about?"

Lexa was growing impatient once inside Anya's tent.

"First you can tell me what was happening with you and Lady Griffin in the lake today."

Lexa avoided the question and strode towards a table, picking at the fruit there as if examining it. Anya observed her like a hawk and Lexa knew that lying was pointless.

"I was teaching her to swim. She fears the water."

It was the an honest answer of sorts.

"That was more than just a swimming lesson. You are bedding her aren't you?"

Lexa huffed in response but didn't lift her head.

"Yes," she muttered under her breath.

"I would be pleased for you but something tells me that this goes beyond that. You feel something for her."

Lexa didn't reply and her silence hung in the air.

Anya moved closer, wearing an almost pitying expression as she approached.

"Lexa, I say this as your teacher and friend. This will not end will. She must return to Arkadia or war will break out. Lord Collins means to marry her."

Lexa lowered her head, trying to ignore the pain in her heart. She had known as much herself but her heart fought with her rationality every time she tried to tell herself that.

"She has not said yes," Lexa stated, lifting her head.

"She hasn't?" Anya replied, a little puzzled. "Everyone seems to believe they are to be betrothed though it is not official."

"Everyone's wrong," Lexa said. "She wouldn't lie to me. That's not who she is."

"As you have spent more time with her than me, I'll take your word for it. It is a misunderstanding she will need to address when she returns to her family."

Lexa seemed more sullen than usual, the mention of the rumours about Clarke clearly playing on her mind.

"When do we leave?" she asked, as if trying to refocus her mind on the task at hand.

"It'll be a day or two before we can find a safe route and get the transport. I've set you up with Octavia and Raven, and Clarke of course."

"Why are they here? Lincoln and his family here and all the others?"

A sombreness clouded Anya's eyes.

"The revolution fighters have been taking the land back from people violently if need be. They claim they are only taking back what was theirs. Octavia was warned by her brother who has fled the revolution. He has returned to Arkadia to try and warn them there."

Anya paused as Lexa took in the information.

"Pike is killing people, innocent people. Lord Collins will undoubtedly come for Pike's head whether Clarke returns or not but-"

"But if she returns she can ask for Arkadia's help and the two kingdoms can take down Pike together. You mean to help."

Anya smiled just ever so slightly as Lexa worked it out so quickly. She had a highly strategic mind when it came to battle and was the most gifted student she'd ever had.

"Lord Collins will give the people back their land. He can at least be reasoned with. Pike is a zealot and will try to destroy anyone who disagrees with him."

Anya stared deep into her eyes as she spoke.

"They stole the farm," she told her. "Raized the land when Indra refused to give it to them willingly. They almost killed her but Lincoln and Gustus brought her here where we could tend to her wounds. Proud woman that one. Refused our help at first because she had nothing to offer me."

"They are good people," Lexa said wistfully. "They were kinder to me than most even if we were not that close."

"That's why I am helping them. All of them out there are good people. They didn't deserve this."

Lexa sighed.

"People rarely get what they deserve," she replied. "Thank you for warning us."

"Of course. I'm guessing that you wish to return to blondie now and make the most of the time you have left together."

Lexa lips curved downwards sadly. She just turned away and left and Anya didn't push to question her further.

 _Us?_ Anya thought after she had left. _She is already falling for her._

She hoped for Lexa's sake that she was wrong about Clarke's future with Lord Collins not just because they seemed to make a good couple but also because she could barely bear to see Lexa's sorrow when she had mentioned them parting ways.

 _Be careful with your heart_ _Lexa_. _This is one fight you may not leave unscathed._

  
Clarke waited in the tent with Raven and Octavia playing nervously with her hands as the three of them sat on the makeshift beds. She desperately wanted to know what Lexa was talking about and she was well aware of Raven and Octavia's eyes upon her. She had never been caught in any improper situation before and she had no idea how to deal with it.

"So... I gotta ask?" Raven asked suddenly ignoring Octavia's attempts to deter her from speaking out. "Are you and Lexa involved because I can absolutely see it?"

Octavia scowled at her.

"You just couldn't keep quiet. It's none of our business Rae."

"What?" Raven protested. "They have chemistry. Anyone can see that."

"That doesn't mean you have to say something."

They bickered and soon it became too much for Clarke.

"Yes. Just stop!"

The two brunettes quietened immediately realising that they had forgotten that they weren't alone and that others weren't use to their bickering.

"And please. Don't say anything to anyone. It's private and we haven't talked about what happens later."

Clarke's voice trailed off at the last word. She didn't want to think of that. It hurt her to even consider it, as if someone was wrenching out her heart each time it was mentioned.

"We won't say anything," Octavia said reassuringly. "It's not our business."

"Thank you," Clarke replied with a sigh. "How did you end up with Anya? Did you she force you to make a deal with her?"

The two women glanced at each other and nodded as if deciding upon something silently.

"My brother was in the revolution," Octavia said, "he thought he would make a difference. After you two left he shows up and tells us to head for Arkadia, that Polis isn't safe and that Pike is out of control. He says he'll meet us there later."

"We ran into Anya on our way," Raven interrupted.

Octavia shook her head.

"I'm telling her!"

"You're taking too long."

The girls bickering was interrupted when Lexa entered the tent.

"We will remain here until transport is available. It could be a day or two."

"Okay," Clarke replied noticing Lexa's sullen mood. "Did you want to continuing our other lessons for today?"

Lexa seemed to be avoiding her eyes all together.

"No," Lexa replied. "Can we talk alone outside?"

Clarke nodded and got to her feet trying to appear unaffected by the two other women in the room watching them.

Lexa led the way silently and Clarke followed  
As the young warrior walked with her a little way out of camp into the nearby woodland.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked when Lexa finally stopped and turned around to face her.

Green eyes met hers, boring into her with an emotion Clarke had never seen in them before. Lexa surged forward, wrapping an arm around her and kissed her, pushing her back up against a tree. It was hungry and desperate and Clarke kissed back just as passionately, her hands slipping into Lexa's hair and around to the back of her head, pulling her closer.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked again, inbetween kisses.

Lexa seemed unwilling to communicate but Clarke stopped her, holding her back. Lexa's eyes were blazing with emotions and her lip faltered.

"Everyone believes that you and Lord Collins are already betrothed."

Clarke eyes widened and then she frowned in puzzlement.

"What? I never gave him an answer! Did he tell everyone that I did?"

"I don't know," Lexa said.

"I promise Lexa. I did not lie to you. I have made no committment to him."

Clarke pleaded with her, afraid that Lexa wouldn't believe her and would think her a liar.

"I know Clarke," Lexa said calmly. "I just thought you should know."

Clarke calmed a little but her heart still beat erratically.

"Thank you for making me aware. I'll have to explain this to my parents and everyone. Why would people assume such a thing?"

"Because he's Lord Collins," Lexa replied, "and you're Lady Griffin and he has no reason to think that you would refuse someone of his status. I mean why would you?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes now and tensed her jaw.

"No reason? None at all? You think that little of me? That I would marry him because of that! I know that you have this dislike towards people like me but I am not that shallow!"

Lexa stubbornly clenched her jaw and refused to look away as Clarke challenged her.

"I know how the world works Clarke. People like you and people like me never mix. We live in different worlds. I'm just being realistic."

"No you're being cynical! What about what I want? Does that not matter or am I just like some prized cow to be married off and be the good little wife?"

Lexa so rarely saw Clarke truly angry but now she was enraged. A part of her thought it best it end this way now, to save pain later but her heart wouldn't cooperate and instead she backed down.

"That's not what I meant?" she said softly. "I just - I don't know."

Lexa shook her head and stared down at her feet. Clarke raised her head and blinked. Lexa seemed as bothered by the idea as she was. It had been when she'd used that cold tone and shut her out again that Clarke had grown angry. She had felt rejected suddenly.

"I know that you're not shallow Clarke," Lexa said, with her head still lowered. "You're much better than that."

"So are you," Clarke replied, her tone softening. "You are more than just your status too Lexa. Maybe one day you'll be able to believe it."

Her words hit Lexa hard for she knew it was true. Proud as she was, she had always been acutely aware of her lower position in society. Endless years of being treated as such had scarred her and made her defensive.

"Why don't we continue with our agreement," Lexa suggested, "and not mention Finn or these rumours again, just as we planned."

"Agreed," Clarke replied. "I think that would be best."

Lexa leaned forward, resting her forehead onto Clarke's, her hands on the blonde's waist. They remained like that for some time, neither of them wanting to move apart.

 _Tell her_ Lexa thought. _Tell her how you feel. You don't want her to marry Finn._

The words remained stuck in Lexa's throat, refusing to be voiced.

 _Tell her_.

Lexa silenced the thought by kissing her instead, pushing her back against the tree trunk. Quickly she picked her up, Clarke wrapping her legs around her in response and she backed her into the forest before laying her carefully down on her back.

To anyone who passed by they would be out of sight, two lovers entwined as naturally as if they belonged to the forest itself, kissing on a bed of green as they joined with each other like the earth meets the sky.

 

 


	17. Many Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa hone their various skills and continue their lessons and Clarke discovers a new talent. 
> 
> Raven gets bored and annoys Octavia but their confusion leads to some confused feelings. 
> 
> Lexa discloses a little of what happened with Ontari.

"I nearly had you that time!"

"You really didn't."

Lexa had Clarke pinned on the ground in the centre of Anya's camp. They had been training Clarke lunging at Lexa with a practise sword, borrowed from Anya. Lexa had parried her easily and then disarmed her. When she'd turned her back and sheathed her sword Clarke had tried to to tackle her but Lexa knew how competitive she was and had been expecting it. She had spun and flipped Clarke landing right on top of her.

"Let me try again."

Lexa stood up and held her hand out. Clarke took it and got to her feet.

"We should move onto your archery lessons. We done enough swordplay and you have a real talent for archery. A skill like that should be honed."

"You think I'm good at it?" Clarke asked dancing around her with a smile as they walked over to the practise targets.

"You have done very well so far. Let's see how you fare with real targets."

  
"Do you see those two?" Raven asked Octavia, nudging her.

Octavia looked up from the pot she was stirring. They had offered to help out with the camp chores. Raven was bored easily and found it boring and her new obsession seemed to be watching Clarke and Lexa.

"They're training so what?"

"Look at them!"

Octavia focussed on the two figures. Lexa was behind Clarke, one hand resting on her lower back. She was leaning right in towards the blonde, touching her arm as she helped her to get the right form. Clarke pulled the bow back with her left hand and let loose the arrow. It hit the bullseye square in the middle and her face lit up with joy.

"She's a good shot," Octavia replied returning to her task.

"That's all you have to say! Isn't she betrothed?"

Octavia gave her a warning look.

"Rae... this is why you shouldn't spread rumours. Clarke told me herself that it isn't true. Lord Collins asked her and she said didn't give him an answer."

"Oh," Raven said embarrassed.

She was silent for the next few seconds. When Octavia glanced at her wondering why she was so quiet she noticed her staring at Anya as she walked regally through the camp and back into her tent.

"Stop staring," Octavia scolded. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"You should talk," Raven teased. "Everytime that Lincoln guy comes over to talk you start grinning like an idiot and get all flustered."

"I do not!"

Raven grinned as a wicked idea entered her mind.

"Good because he's coming over here right now."

Octavia looked up immediately, scanning for signs of him. When she realised Raven was laughing at her and had set her up to prove a point she shoved the other brunette.

"Idiot. You're annoying when you don't have something to build."

"I could build a bow that fired automatically," Raven said watching as Clarke still shot at the practise targets. "It would be much faster."

Octavia shook her head.

"Then do that. Make yourself useful."

Raven kissed her on the cheek suddenly and Octavia blushed.

"Don't be jealous of Anya. She has nothing on you."

Octavia lowered her head. Raven had made these passes at her before on occassion and she couldn't say she didn't feel something but it confused her. They had been friends forever and the lines seemed to be blurring more than usual in recent times.

She glanced over at Clarke and Lexa who were now seated next to each other a log with some parchment. They were sat very close to each other and Lexa seemed to be focussing very hard. A few times she visibly became frustrated and pushed the parchment away but then Clarke spoke to her and she continued despite her difficulty. Octavia had been shocked by the lake incident to say the least but she hadn't been totally surprised that they had grown close. Even when Clarke had been in their home and Lexa had clearly wanted to be elsewhere, she had always hovered nearby protectively. Wherever Clarke went Lexa followed. It was obvious to Octavia even then that the two seemed to have some sort of understanding between them.

  
"You're making real progress. I know you don't feel like you are but it's true."

Lexa lifted her head up to gaze at her. She smiled warmly, blinking as her eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips and back.

"Thank you. You're a patient teacher."

"I am aren't are?" Clarke said with a confident grin. "You are not quite as patient but you are a great teacher otherwise."

"In more ways than one," Lexa replied suggestively.

Clarke grinned back, lifting her head high.

"Haven't you had enough of that for one day? I'm still finding blades of grass in my hair."

The blonde picked at the ends of her hair looking away as she spoke.

"As well as other places," she joked.

When their eyes met again Lexa was watching her with that smile that Clarke loved to see so much. It was a smile she knew few people got to witness besides her and that made her feel more privileged than all the wealth in the world.

"What will you do when you return home?" Lexa asked suddenly.

Clarke frowned.

"I don't know. I can't think past today. Set the record straight about Finn. Speak to my parents and friends."

"What do you want?" Lexa asked, her gaze not leaving Clarke.

The question left her lips with difficulty but she had to know.

"I don't know," Clarke said. "The kingdoms to be at peace. Pike to be stopped."

It was then that Lexa understood completely. Clarke didn't even think about what she wanted. Even when asked she always went to the needs of others. This was who she was.

"I misjudged you," Lexa said. "I thought you like the other lords and ladies. They were not very kind to me."

Clarke narrowed her eyes and turned to Lexa.

"When?"

"I tried to sign up to the tournament in Polis some time ago. Lady Queen I think they called her."

Clarke shook her head and gave an exhasparated sigh.

"Ontari," she said, through gritted teeth.

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately for me" Clarke replied. "She's loves nothing more than to tear people down that she believes are beneath her and that's almost everyone. I can't stand her."

Clarke glanced at Lexa again and saw that there was some deeper hurt to this story.

"Wait? What did she say to you?"

"It's nothing," Lexa said with a shrug. "I barely remember."

Clarke frowned, knowing that it was something but that Lexa didn't want to talk about it.

"Well whatever she said, pay no attention. She's the worst kind of person."

Lexa smiled gratefully but Clarke would not forget it easily. The thought of anyone ridiculing Lexa, let alone someone like Ontari infuriated her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Still Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya tells Lexa that they have arranged transport sooner than expected. Clarke offers Lexa somewhere to stay until the tournament and the pair make the most of their last night in the woods.

Anya walked over to Lexa that evening as she brushed down Asha. She was softly talking to the mare and it brought a smile to Anya face. For as long as she'd known Lexa she had been deeply attached to the pale horse that had been her companion.

"The carriage has been arranged," Anya said.

Lexa didn't turn around but Anya knew that she had heard her.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow."

Anya patted her on the shoulder and walked away almost wishing that Lexa and Clarke had more time before they returned to Arkadia.

  
Lexa finished brushing Asha and sighed glancing towards the tent she shared with the others. She almost didn't want to enter it because the next day everything could change and she wanted more time. She leaned towards Asha and stroked the side of her neck before heading towards the tent.

  
When Lexa entered, Clarke looked up from her bed. She was half-sitting up, propped up against her pillow. Lexa gave her a weak smile but Clarke didn't return it, only looking concerned instead.

Lexa eyed the other two women. They were already in their separate beds asleep. She took a deep breath and headed over. She undressed, leaving just her undergarments on and Clarke pulled aside the blankets and shuffled to make room for her.

Lexa slipped in beside her, her legs brushing against Clarke's warm thighs. Clarke pulled down the pillow and rested her head on it, Lexa settling beside her. They were face to face on the pillow.

"We leave tomorrow," Lexa whispered. "Anya just told me."

"Already?" Clarke replied. "I thought we had more time."

Lexa slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know. So did I."

Clarke shifted on the pillow.

"When is the tournament supposed to be?"

"In a few weeks."

"Where will you stay until then?"

Lexa rubbed her hand over Clarke's lower back.

"I don't know. I'll find somewhere. I usually do."

Clarke remained sombre at her words. She was thinking about whether it would be wise to offer Lexa somewhere to stay or at least pay for her lodgings. She knew that Lexa would likely refuse or take offence. She hated taking charity and so she remained quiet, the words stuck in her throat.

"What about Asha?" she suddenly asked, an idea forming in her head. "We have a large stable if you need somewhere for her to stay until then."

Lexa smiled almost as if she understood that Clarke was offering her more than just stable space for Asha.

"Don't worry. I will find somewhere decent to sleep. I don't need to hide out in your stable."

"You know that you don't need to hide out anywhere. You saved my life. There's always room for you in my home if you choose."

Lexa frowned.

"Clarke... I don't need-"

"It wouldn't be charity," Clarke said quickly. "We have a lot of horses. I'm sure they could do with the help in the stables if you want to pay your way."

Lexa seemed to consider this. Charity she would never take but Clarke was offering her work in exchange for somewhere to sleep. That was different.

"I'll think about it," Lexa muttered. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Not tonight."

She leaned in and brushed her lips against Clarke's. It was tender and soft and intended to be affectionate but Clarke nibbled her lower lip, gently pulling as if to stop Lexa from withdrawing and Lexa gave in to her need. She half leaned over Clarke, covering her body with her own and tilting her head as the blonde's body arched up towards her own.

"Um before you go any further. We aren't asleep."

It was Octavia's voice. Lexa pulled back just an inch, visibly frustrated at the interruption. Clarke met her gaze, amusement flashing behind her eyes. Despite herself Lexa grinned wickedly.

"We'll wait until they go asleep," she whispered,

Clarke shook her head, her hand resting on the back of Lexa's neck.

"I have a better idea. The lake."

Lexa smiled broadly at the suggestion and they both dressed and slipped out of the back of the tent and towards the lake hand in hand.

  
Sometime later they were both naked and swimming around each other, Lexa chasing Clarke. When she caught her, Clarke put up no resistance, still laughing as the brunette's arms slipped around her. Her laughing subsided as she caught how Lexa was looking at her now, in that way she did.

"What?" Clarke asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing," Lexa replied. "You have a beautiful laugh that's all."

Clarke blushed modestly. She wasn't used to compliments from Lexa. Somehow they felt more genuine coming from her. Normally they were empty platitudes, done out of social niceties but Lexa was always so honest.

"Lexa. Promise that whatever happens after this, you won't forget me, you won't forget us and this place."

Lexa caressed her forehead with her fingers, brushing back her hair from her face.

"I promise," she said.

She leaned in and swept Clarke up in a kiss and it was the sweetest she had ever known.

They made love in the water that night, completely naked and entwined and, when they returned to their beds some time later, they held each other close. Clarke's head rested on Lexa's chest, her arm stretched across her as the brunette wrapped her own around Clarke's shoulders, neither of them wanting to be parted.

The next morning they got up early and remained silent as they dressed. They headed to the nearest path with Anya's warriors for an escort and found a carriage waiting for them. Clarke, Anya and Raven entered while Lexa helped to attach Asha and the other horses and then climbed into the carriage with the women.

Clarke was gazing at her with a heartbreaking expression when she seated herself next to her. Lexa took her hand knowing all too well what she was feeling because she felt it too.

"I accept your offer," Lexa stated, badly wanting to bring Clarke some comfort and to also erase the sadness that marked her features. "Of employment I mean and a stable for Asha."

Clarke smiled and a wave of joy appeared to wash over the blonde. She nodded happily and squeezed Lexa's hand in her own.

"It's just for a few weeks," Lexa stated, "until the tournament."

"A few weeks," Clarke repeated.

Lexa felt a sense of relief at the decision. She had planned to move on from Clarke as soon as she could. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable but as soon as she'd seen the sadness in those blue eyes she'd felt paralysed. Clarke always seemed to have some hold over her, even from the beginning and Lexa was finding it more and more difficult not to let her feelings cloud her judgment.

 

 


	19. Griffin Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives in Arkadia greeted by her parents who are confused by her new travelling companions

When the carriage came to a stop in front of the large Manor house, surrounded by farmlands, a coachman held the door open. Clarke stepped out first. Her parents were waiting for her and rushed over to hug her in relief.

"We were so worried about you kiddo," her father told her.

Clarke smiled and hugged him back hard. It had felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

"What happened? Lord Collins has been searching for you? We heard the most awful stories and just after you finally accepted an offer of marriage."

Clarke parted from her father and glanced at her mother. She was paler than usual and she wondered how many nights she had lain awake worrying for her daughter's welfare. She noticed her mother's gaze flicker over her clothes almost in judgment but she said nothing.

"Yeah about that..." Clarke started.

"Who are they?" her mother asked.

Clarke turned around. Raven and Octavia were exiting the carriage. Lexa appeared last, wearing her usual leather armour, her hair braided back. She moved straight to unbridle Asha.

"Whatever is she doing? Hey you there. Why are you removing that horse? That's the stableboys' job."

Clarke felt a deep sense of embarrassment. Her mother had assumed she was some sort of servant. Lexa turned calmly, guiding Asha.

"Because it's my horse," Lexa replied.

Lexa turned her body and spoke directly to Clarke paying little attention to anyone else.

"Where are the stables?"

"Head that way," Clarke replied, pointing as she spoke. "You can't miss it."

Lexa nodded and guided Asha past her and her family without another word leaving her parents confused at her apparent rudeness.

"That's Lexa," Clarke said. "I offered her a place to stay but she wouldn't accept without agreeing to help out around the farm."

"Clarke..." her mother started.

"Please. It's been a really long journey. We're all tired and I wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. Father, Raven is an inventor like you. She's really good."

Octavia bowed rather awkwardly and Raven lifted her hand in a wave.

"Hi, Clarke tells me that you are trying to create a better system to heat large buildings. Have you considered connecting underground channels underneath the structures to a furnace? Or using a process of heated water? I have some ideas?"

Clarke's father Jake glanced at Raven and then back to Clarke again in surprise.

"Reyes was it? How would you like to apprentice in my workshop? We could use someone like you."

"Do I get to invent stuff?" Raven asked with a shrug.

"Of course. That is the whole purpose of the workshop."

"Sounds good to me then. Clarke said we could stay here? Where should I put my stuff?"

"Raven!" Octavia exclaimed.

Octavia glanced at Lady Abigail Griffin in embarrassment.

"My apologies M'Lady. She doesn't mean to offend."

"Go inside and ask for Murphy," Clarke told Raven. "Tell him that the three of you are to be put up in some of the guest quarters."

Raven nodded and hauled her bags from the carriage herself, not wanting to wait for assistance.

"I better go with her," Octavia said with a sigh. "Thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure," Clarke replied with a smile. "We are friends after all."

Octavia nodded and strode after Raven before the brunette could get herself into any trouble.

"Clarke? What on earth is going on? Why are all these strangers staying in our home?"

Clarke sighed.

"We have a lot to discuss. We should go inside."

"Come on," her father said. "We'll seat ourselves in the lounge and you can unburden yourself with whatever's on your mind and tell us all about it."

He put an arm around her reassuringly but as she walked with her parents into the house, she turned to look back over her shoulder, thinking of Lexa setting Asha up in the stables.

  
Some time later, her mother and father were seated across from her on one of the numerous lavish sofas. Her father had arranged for some refreshments brought to them.

"So Finn assumed my answer when I haven't given him one and so we are not betrothed and Pike is leading the revolution. Octavia's brother was the one who warned us."

Clarke exhaled as she finished her long story, omitting quite a significant numbers of details about what she had been doing for the past few weeks.

"What about the other young woman, Lexa?" her mother asked. "Why is she here?"

"She saved my life," Clarke replied, with a smile. "She fought off the assassins numerous times. Without her I wouldn't have survived and made it home."

Her mother seemed unconvinced by her words and Clarke knew that she had picked up on some of her omissions. Or maybe she had just praised Lexa too much and gave their true relationship away.

"You said she agreed only if you would lend her your name for the tournament. You didn't mention letting her stay at our home."

The question was far too shrewd and Clarke began to flail under her mother's scrutiny.

"Well no, but I asked her. She wasn't even going to unless she could pay her way."

"Pay her way?" her mother repeated, noticing her odd choice of words.

It was true that Clarke had been picking up more of Lexa's manner of speaking but she hoped her mother wouldn't question her too much.

"It's a phrase. She's very proud when it comes to money. She's worked very hard to get this far."

"Who are her parents? Where was she raised?" her father asked. "We should call upon them to thank them for Lexa's bravery."

Clarke blinked, her heart beating fast as she realised just how out of touch her parent's were with the working class.

"She's an orphan. She's named Woods for the farm she was raised on. She was a stablehand but now she's a warrior. She's very good. She may actually win that tournament and she has raised the entry fee herself."

Her mother and father didn't reply but she saw them glance at each other.

"You do realise that she will be represented by our family name? They will judge us by her performance and her appearance," her mother warned.

"Come now Abby," her father said, "Clarke says this young woman saved her and she has faith in her so we should trust her judgment."

Her mother lowered her eyes thoughtfully but her father's smile was so warm that she conceded and nodded back at him. Clarke had seen this many times. Her mother was wilful and stubborn but her father always persuaded her with his kind nature. He had a good heart and it seemed to soften some of her harsh edges.

"We should go and speak to Lexa," he continued, "show our gratitude for returning you safely."

"No, no," Clarke said a little too quickly. "Lexa, she... she doesn't like the attention. She prefers to keep to herself. It would only embarrass her."

"If you insist," her father replied. "But I will insist on inviting her to dine with us one day this week to thank her."

Clarke didn't protest but she knew that Lexa would hate attending a formal dinner.

"Sure," she replied. "I mean, of course."

Her father smiled but Clarke couldn't help but notice her mother's eyebrow raising. She knew her mother too well. She missed nothing, especially when it came to her daughter's friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa chooses to sleep in the stables and gets an early morning visitor. Clarke and Lexa are almost caught by her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter contains smut.

Lexa didn't know what to think about the Griffin stable. It was larger than she was used to but it had a warmth about it and the smell of hay brought back many childhood memories. She had after all spent most of her life sleeping in them.

The stablehands had been very accomodating, understanding when she had told them that she would rather stable Asha herself than hand the responsibility to someone else.

She went straight to work, helping out where she could. Soon enough it was dark and she was ready to turn in. The staff it turned out even had access to a private bathhouse of their own and Lexa had to admit that the Griffin farm hands seemed well treated and happy.

She had expected for Clarke to insist upon her sleeping in a room but as the blonde hadn't pushed it, Lexa happily headed to the back of one of the barns and curled up in a haystack and fell fast asleep.

  
The next morning Clarke headed towards the stables but found no sign of Lexa. At first she was afraid that the brunette had left without saying goodbye but then Asha stuck her head out of one the stalls and nudged her.

"Well you're still here Asha so she can't be very far."

Asha flicked her head up as if agreeing with her and Clarke patted her in acknowledgment.

Clarke headed towards the barns and sure enough found Lexa fast asleep in a pile of hay. Her face was smeared with dirt and she was curled up on one side. Clarke smiled at the sleeping girl. It was rare that she was awake before Lexa but she'd had this fear that Lexa would change her mind about staying at her family home and would just disappear.

Lexa stirred suddenly and lifted her head sleepily, the hay slipping from her body as she rose. She saw Clarke and smiled. Clarke was wearing a blue dress now, likely as expensive as the dress she had worn the first time they'd met. It had white laces that tied up at the front and a white bodice. except she wore dark leggings now underneath and boots and Lexa's cloak still hung around her shoulders.

"Good morning," Clarke said. "I take it you slept well in here then?"

"You should try it sometime," Lexa said. "It's very comfortable."

"Does it remind you of Indra's farm?"

Lexa stretched her arms and scratched the side of her neck.

"Yes, but this is like a palace compared to where I grew up."

"You can sign up to the tournament in a few days. I checked when you can enter. I can send someone to put your name down if you like. That how it usually works when you lend someone your name."

Lexa met her eyes and there was a warmth and openness in them that made Clarke feel flushed.

"Is that really why you came to find me?" Lexa asked suggestively.

"Yes," Clarke replied.

Lexa shifted closer to her, a mischievous smile on her lips. She slipped her hand into Clarke's.

"Are you sure? It wasn't because you know how I like to start the day?"

Clarke blushed and yelped as Lexa yanked her down into the hay with her. Seconds later she was giggling and they made out in the hay, Lexa's hands loosening the ties of her bodice and slipping inside her dress.

Not much later she had Clarke moaning as she pressed kisses along her neck and squeezed her breasts. Clarke's fingers were fumbling under Lexa's dark tunic and gripping the brunette's strong thighs before skimming across them to slip inbetween her legs. Lexa groaned. It was a deep, low groan filled with need and want and she let Clarke take the lead this time and satisfy her, focussing too much of her attention on Clarke's breasts as she let herself give in to her primal desires.

Clarke seemed to enjoy the attention and as Lexa's body reacted to the blonde pleasuring her, she felt Clarke push her body up higher to give Lexa much better access to them, much to Lexa's delight.

She opened her lips and took one of them in her mouth, savouring the sweet nipple, flicking it with her tongue. She knew this would work Clarke up for when it was her turn and Lexa was determined she was going to pay the blonde back handsomely for the pleasant wake up call later.

Lexa began to feel her climax approaching and every muscle in her body tightened and no sooner had she hit that sweet point of ecstasy and felt her body shudder with delight, than two voices grew closer and she felt Clarke freeze and then separate from her frantically.

Clarke grabbed Lexa and dragged her from the hay bale, tidying both herself and Lexa and hurriedly retying her bodice back up.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing up so early?"

It was Clarke's mother and father who walked in, her mother speaking first. The two girls stood side by side awkwardly, Clarke with her hands behind her back. Lexa remained mute not sure what the formal protocol was when you were almost caught being pleasured by the wealthy daughter of the lady of the house in a stable.

"I..."

"Never mind that. Jake?"

Abigail Griffin looked to her husband and they shared a glance before he addressed both of the young women.

"Our daughter informed us that it was your actions that brought her back to us. She said that you would be embarrassed by a larger gesture but we wanted to show our appreciation by inviting you to dine with us later this evening."

"Clarke's friends are visiting," Abby advised, "and some other guests. We would like for you to join and of course we will provide appropriate attire for the event."

Lexa was still too flushed and distracted to even think clearly so she just nodded, only half aware of what they were even saying.

"Then it is settled," Jake said, with a broad smile. "We are most pleased that you have accepted. We have invited the other two young ladies also."

"I'm not a lady," Lexa said suddenly.

Clarke glanced at her and back at her father.

"Um, father as I told you, Lexa wishes to be a knight."

"I have no formal title," Lexa told him, too proud to pretend that she was anyone other than an orphan who was good with a sword.

She waited for Clarke's father to look down his nose at her or to rebuke her for speaking out but his smile grew broader and his eyes, so blue like Clarke's showed only kindness. Her mother was more suspicious of her, clearly the more realistic of the two.

"An independent thinker," he said, with amusement, "that's rare. The world needs a few more like you."

He had a twinkle in his eyes that made Lexa like him. He reminded her a lot of Clarke in his approach to people. He seemed genuine and goodhearted.

"Jake," Abby warned softly, "I'm sure our guest has things she must attend to, as do we."

"Of course," he said, "but I'm not gonna let you get away with refusing our dinner offer Lexa. You either kiddo."

Clarke smiled back at him and her parents took their leave. Both women let out the breaths they'd been holding the second they were gone.

"That was close," Clarke breathed out with a laugh. "They nearly caught us."

Lexa felt an awkwardness still at having met Clarke's parents again. They were decent people, she could see but it only reminded her that Clarke was from a completely different world than Lexa's and how far apart their lives were.

"Did you want to continue our lessons?" Clarke asked. "Or are you going to insist on working today?"

"I said that I would help out this morning with the stables. Maybe later."

Clarke smiled.

"Okay," she replied. "The offer is always open. I better get back to the house anyway. Some of my friends might arrive early. I'm sure they'll want to hear all about my adventures. I guess I'll see you later then."

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and the brunette felt it all the way through her body.

"Later," Lexa replied softly, watching Clarke walk away.

Clarke turned a couple of times as she walked away, a broad smile still on her lips. Lexa sighed, leaning her head against a wooden beam.


	21. An Interesting Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke catches up with her friends and one of them seems taken by the new 'stablehand' Lexa. Everyone joins Lord and Lady Griffin for dinner.

"Clarke! It's so great to see you."

As Clarke's friends hurried over and hugged her, the blonde couldn't help but feel a little out of sorts. She was pleased to see her friends visiting her but after her adventures was suddenly aware how small her circles were.

They were gathered in the entrance hall as they asked her about her journey.

Her best friend Wells didn't hug her but seemed relieved that she was well. Harper, Monty and Monroe all seemed excited to see her and Jasper had brought his new betrothed Maya with him.

He introduced her to Clarke and they exchanged formalities but then Monroe insisted Clarke tell them what had happened and if the rumours about her and Lord Collins were true.

"No, of course not. He asked me but I've not given him an answer and honestly I'm insulted that he jumped to conclusions without waiting."

"It's a fine day," Monty suggested. "Should we all take a walk?"

Clarke agreed and they headed out along the path as a group all chatting. Clarke tried to pay attention but the barn caught her attention as she passed and it took everything not to let her eyes flicker over to the stables to check if Lexa was there.

"Who is that?" Monroe asked, suddenly stopping.

Clarke turned to where she was looking and saw Lexa in a short-sleeved work tunic, her muscles flexing as she pushed a shovel into the dirt with ease. Clarke felt a flush of heat rush through her body, memories of their morning encounter still fresh in her mind.

"That's Lexa," Clarke told them. "She's er-"

"Stop ogling the farmhands Monroe," Jasper teased. "It isn't becoming."

Clarke felt a sense of relief that they had changed topics, barely able to form words as sweat dripped from Lexa's skin. Lexa stopped to wipe her forehead with the small bandana that was around her neck and caught Clarke's watching her. She smiled knowingly back at the blonde and Clarke glanced at her friends realising that they were already moving on without her.

  
"Clarke? Are you still with us?" Wells asked.

That afternoon Clarke was seated with her friends at the large dinner table awaiting her parents and the other guests. She had been lost in thoughts of Lexa, the image of her strong arms working that spade distracting her from all conversation.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if any of these guests of yours are looking for a husband so I could volunteer."

"Is your father still pressuring you about that?" Clarke asked him with sympathy.

Wells sighed.

"All the time. He insists it's the best for the family and that I need to start bearing him grandchildren."

Clarke snorted as he put on a silly, stern voice, pretending to be his father.

"Speaking of parents," Clarke said, as her mother and father entered and sat down across from them.

She leaned across to Wells and whispered.

"And the answer is no, so no proposing to my new guests."

Octavia and Raven entered next and seated themselves besides Clarke as formal greetings were made.

Everyone stared at the last chair which remained empty for a few minutes longer. It was not the norm for the Lord and Lady of the house to have to wait for anyone so when Lexa arrived completely unaware of this everyone was focussed on her. She was wearing a dress, slim, dark and elegant and her hair had been styled in waves and gathered around one side.

Clarke blinked rapidly, stunned at the sight of her in such attire. The others seemed to be judging her for her lateness but Lexa of course ignored them all and headed straight for the last seat.

"Sorry," Lexa said, directing her conversation at Clarke. "It took them forever to unbraid my hair. I don't know why they even bothered."

Clarke didn't reply but an amused smile played on her lips.

"What?" Lexa asked, confused at her expression.

"You're wearing a dress," Clarke said with a smirk.

"So?"

"It's impractical," she teased.

Lexa smiled back, lowering her head to hide her amusement at hearing her own words echoed back at her.

"Clarke, aren't you going to formally introduce your friend?" Monty asked, as if to politely remind her that she hadn't.

Clarke glanced at Lexa who just shook her head.

"Everyone this is Lexa. Lexa these are my friends."

She knew that she was being curt but she always knew that Lexa did not want formal introductions. She saw her mother and father glancing at each other.

"Hello Lexa," Monroe said with a grin. "If you are looking for work I could find some odd jobs for you to do on my estate."

Clarke choked on the sip of wine she had taken and Lexa raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Clarke. She blushed well aware that some of her friends were now looking at her strangely.

"I'm only here for a few weeks," Lexa replied.

"Lexa means to enter the tournament," Clarke's father advised. "She's going to become a knight."

"That is so interesting," Monroe replied. "Lexa do you need someone to spar with? I've learned a little swordplay."

Lexa seemed highly amused now at the young lady's blatant flirting.

"I already have a sparring partner thank you."

"Shame," Monroe replied. "What else do you like to do?"

"Eat," Lexa replied, glancing around impatiently for the food. "Wouldn't it be easier to fetch it ourselves than wait for someone to bring it to us?"

Clarke had to stifle a laugh at Lexa's bluntness. No one seemed to know how to deal with it. She hadn't realised how accustomed she had become to it.

"Ah here it is," Clarke's mother advised watching as Lexa picked up a fork and turned it over between her fingers in confusion.

Lexa put the fork down as her food was served and a large smile spread across her lips at the sight of the rich platter they placed in front of her. Clarke picked up her fork and twiddled it to hint at Lexa to copy and the brunette frowned.

"So Lexa," Monroe continued, much to Clarke's dismay, "what else do you do for fun in Polis?"

"Swimming," Clarke replied for her. "Lexa is an excellent swimmer."

"Thank you," Lexa replied politely. "So are you."

Her friends all erupted into laughter and Lexa seemed annoyed at their response. She glared at them all not sure what she had said.

"Clarke can't swim," Monty replied. "Sorry Clarke but you can barely step into the water."

"That's not true," Lexa replied shooting him a threatening glare, "she can swim perfectly well."

"Yeah. Lexa's been teaching her. Ow!" Raven suddenly added, prompting a kick under the table from Octavia.

Clarke was beginning to feel hotter and hotter under the pressure of everyone's judgment.

"I'm improving but I'm not quite there yet," she admitted.

"Really?" her father asked with a smile. "You were swimming. You've always feared the water."

"We didn't have much choice," Clarke added, "not with assassins chasing me."

Lexa noticed her nervousness about talking about the water. She was well aware of how difficult Clarke had found that jump into the water with her.

"You did just fine," she responded, calmly.

Clarke blinked twice and then bowed her head away thinking that if she stared too long into those green eyes she would fall.

"Well it's not running into a burning stable to save a horse or defeating assassins by myself but I did okay."

Lexa smiled again and darted her eyes away, taking several mouthfuls of her food. When she cleared her plate she moved to stand and leave but Clarke stopped her.

"Er we haven't had dessert yet if you want to stay for that."

Lexa frowned in puzzlement.

"Dessert?"

"You'll see. It's a sweet treat after the meal. You'll like it."

Lexa relaxed and seated herself back down, not quite sure what to expect and Clarke was glad that none of her friends were rude enough to comment on Lexa's strange manners.

The brunette tapped her fingers on the table earning her a few looks from the other guests at the table as she waited for the dessert to be served. When it arrived she picked up the spoon, again observing the others at the table and just about demolished her dessert, groaning as soon as she tasted it.

"This is amazing," she said, talking as she shovelled spoonfuls of cake in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Cake," Clarke advised. "I knew you'd like it."

Lexa just grunted and soon her bowl was cleared. She stood up straight almost immediately and picked up her bowl to take to the kitchen.

When she had exited, sailing out of the room without any knowledge of how strange an impression she had made on Clarke's friend and family, Clarke was aware of numerous pairs of eyes upon her.

"So that's Lexa," she explained. "I met her on the way back from Polis. She kinda saved my life numerous times."

Clarke lowered her head, dipping her spoon into her bowl.

"Well she's certainly not dull," her mother replied with one eyebrow raised.

Clarke glanced out the window now. It was getting dark and Lexa would surely go and change out of that dress soon.

"Actually, I better go and make sure she's settled in okay. She is my guest after all. I'll be right back."

Clarke got up from her seat and rushed out of the room before her friends or family could protest. She jogged down the hall, looking for Lexa only to be yanked into the music room and the door closed behind her.

Lexa leaned over her, one hand still on the door and Clarke's eyes raked over Lexa's body.

"Looking for someone?" Lexa asked in a cocky tone. "You didn't think I'd forgotten to pay you back for this morning did you?"

Clarke swallowed, her eyes meeting Lexa's, that confident smile doing things to her that it shouldn't.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

Lexa's smile widened and she took her hand, her eyes flickering over to the grand piano.

"No, you don't know how expensive that is?"

"Let's find out if it's worth the money," Lexa said feigning seriousness.

She lifted Clarke up and seated her down on the piano, the keys clanging together, Lexa's hands still upon her hips and Clarke lost all sense of propriety. Lexa dropped down and began kiss along the inside of Clarke's thigh, hungrily making her way upwards along it, before turning her head and kissing the upper inside of her other thigh. Clarke's fingers dug into the sides of the piano, finding nothing to grip but the dark, expensive wood and she let out a moan.

Lexa gazed up at her, watching her become pliant to her touch, arching her head back, her lips parting as Lexa continued to kiss her bare thighs. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the curvy blonde flushed and aroused as she flicked her tongue out and sucked and teased Clarke's pink skin with intent. When she finally reached Clarke's centre, the blonde moaned and dug her fingersnails deeper into the rich mahogony wood, throwing her head back in ecstacy.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Not Your Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa thinks about how attached she has become to the Griffin home and what she would like for her future if she wins the tournament and an unexpected guest rubs Lexa up the wrong way.

Lexa shifted in the bed, her arm slung around Clarke's waist. She grazed the soft skin on her hip and trailed with one finger all the way up Clarke's back. Clarke was fast asleep after another night of Lexa sneaking into Clarke's bedroom.

It had started that evening on the piano. They moved to Clarke's room for round two and Lexa had fallen asleep afterwards, too relaxed to care to head back to the barn. The next few nights Lexa had done the same and now she was tracing shapes on the back of Clarke's shoulders and down her spine.

Lexa didn't want to admit that she liked the Griffin farm a lot but it wasn't a place of her own. She thought of what she could offer Clarke. She knew Clarke didn't need for money but Lexa was too proud to live for free. She wanted something of her own. Winning the tournament could give her lands, money and a title. The title she cared nothing for but the rest would be useful.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of Clarke's shoulder, still caressing her sleeping lover. When she saw that the sun was rising she knew that she had to get up before anyone saw her. With a sigh she slipped out of bed and reached for her clothes. Clarke woke suddenly and turned over mumbling in protest.

"Shh..." Lexa. "It's just me."

Clarke rubbed her eyes still very sleepy and stretched out to embrace her. Lexa thought that she was so adorable when had just woken up. She always reached for Lexa when she was tired. Lexa let her wrap her arms around her.

She had been training every morning since Clarke had informed her she was entered into the competition.

"I keep thinking I'll wake up and you'll be gone," Clarke whispered.

"Clarke..." Lexa said, reaching for her face.

Clarke darted away from her touch. She seemed so unlike herself, sullen, upset almost.

"Let's not focus on that," Clarke replied, not looking at her. "So, today's the day you officially present yourself at the tournment and then in a couple of weeks you get to compete. Are you nervous?"

"No," Lexa answered, "I mean not really. A little."

"My friends insisted on joining us today. The Lords and Ladies are all expected at these formal events."

Lexa nodded but she was still concerned about what Clarke had said about her just leaving. Did she really fear that? It hadn't even occured to her that she might be hurting Clarke by continuing their relationship without defining it.

"You needed a crest so I hope you don't mind but I had them choose one for you."

Clarke reached over to a piece of fabric she had shoved under the pillow, meaning to show Lexa later. It was rich and dark green and soft to the touch. In the centre was a golden oak tree, the same one she had carved into the hideout fireplace. It had been on the bed they'd slept in the very first time they'd had sex. She was surprised Clarke had remembered the details of the image so accurately.

"It's perfect," she said, taking a breath. "Thank you."

Clarke smiled but Lexa could sense the sadness growing in her as the tournament neared. In truth, Lexa found herself struggling to keep her mind clear of thoughts of Clarke and of what came next. Suddenly leaving her and moving on from her felt a great deal harder. She had become used to the blonde far too easily. She couldn't say when Clarke had become so important to her but she had.

"Clarke, after the tournament I-"

Suddenly both women heard a commotion downstairs and they glanced at each other. Clarke dressed in a hurry and they crept down the large staircase.

"Clarke! You are safe. Oh thank goodness."

A familiar dark haired young man, escorted by armed warriors rushed over to throw his arms around her.

"Finn," she said stiffly, pulling away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to be sure it was true. Word reached me that you had been found."

Clarke could see her mother and father watching from nearby. Clearly Finn had woken the whole household up.

"I'm fine," she advised him. "But thank you Lord Collins."

She kept her tone curt well aware that Lexa was still hovering nearby. The brunette wore an annoyed expression and was scowling. Clarke could see her fingers reaching for her dagger as if itching to use it. It was a common habit of Lexa's to brush her fingers over the hilt when angered.

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked. "I thought you were fighting Pike?"

"We won," Finn advised, 'but some of his men fled. I fear they will come for you, as my betrothed it will be an easy way to hurt me."

If Lexa looked angry before, she looked livid now. Clarke glanced at her and swallowed nervously.

"Did you forget that I haven't said yes? With all due respect we aren't betrothed."

Finn scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course and I respect your decision to consider the offer carefully but word gets out and Pike assumes that you are mine."

Clarke saw Lexa's jaw clench as she shut her eyes for an instant. Her fingers tightly gripped the handle of her dagger until her knuckles were white.

"Well I'm not," Clarke replied, "and I don't appreciate being the subject of such idle gossip."

"Of course," Finn replied, "I would expect nothing less. You, servant girl, fetch us some refreshments so that we all may discuss this over breakfast."

He clicked his fingers towards Lexa who couldn't have looked more offended if she tried. She glowered at him, turning her head to Clarke with one eyebrow raised.

"Um Lord Collins, this is my guest Lexa."

Finn faltered for a split second as if confused and then he bowed politely.

"Oh well then it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lexa didn't reply but only narrowed her eyes at him and glanced back at Clarke.

"Finn," Clarke exhaled with frustration, "it is very early in the morning and we are due to attend the presentation ceremony of the tournement today. Could we possibly delay this conversation until a more suitable time?"

Finn leapt forward and placed his hands on Clarke's much to her surprise and kneeled before her.

"Of course fair maiden," he replied. "Whatever my lady desires."

He brought his lips to the back of Clarke's hand and kissed it.

"I will look forward to speaking with you."

Clarke felt nothing but embarrassed at his overt displays of affection. She searched for Lexa's eyes but found the brunette half turned away, her hand still tightly on her dagger.

 _Great_ she thought. _As if things weren't complicated enough with Finn hanging around._

"I'm going to the stable," Lexa said suddenly, "I'll get in some extra practise."

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa leave, feeling frustrated that she had to deal with Finn, again.

"Lord Collins," her father said, "let us allow everyone some time to wake and take a walk to my study. I'll have refreshments brought for us while I show you some of my plans for city wide improvements."

Finn nodded and agreed though his eyes still lingered on Clarke and as he walked away Clarke closed her eyes as if doing so would push all problems from her sight. 

 

 


	23. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes her anger out on a training dummy before attending the start of the tournament. Finn announces that Pike is in Arkadia and Clarke loses her temper with Ontari.

Lexa hit the practise dummy made of straw with her sword over and over. She had intended to train properly but after seeing Finn fawning all over Clarke she was practically just bashing the thing. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. He hadn't done anything or even really said anything. Something about his manner just irritated her.

"Stupid Lord", she muttered, as she swung at it.

In truth she was a little nervous about the tournament event. Although it was just a show for formality she didn't expect to be well received.

"Um excuse me. Lady Clarke Griffin asked me to deliver this to you."

It was one of housestaff. Lexa recognised him as a boy named Bryan. Behind him were some other staff members carrying several items, a saddle, armour and a new sword. She directed them towards the barn to place the items there and thanked them.

  
"Where is she?" Clarke asked impatiently.

The tournament fanfare had not rang out but her and her friends were already seated in the luxury stands awaiting the entrants. Most of the knights had already arrived and were lined up in horseback. Lexa was not yet there.

A few moments late the gate opened and a figure, dressed in full armour atop a white mare entered and lined up beside them. Her horse was saddled decorately with the symbol of the oak tree and the hilt of her sword also bore the symbol.

Clarke took a deep breath, almost gasping out loud. She'd had them all custom made but the full effect wasn't apparent until she saw Lexa actually wearing it. Clarke was mesmerised.

"Clarke? Hey!"

She snapped out of it. Wells was beside her trying to get her attention.

"Pardon what did you say?" she asked.

He observed her carefully and Clarke wondered how much of her emotions were visible on her face to her best friend.

"I asked what Lexa's crest symbolised."

"Strength and endurance," Clarke answered, her gaze diverting back to Lexa as the name started being called.

Many she recognised. Roan Queen, Cage Wallace, Nathan Miller, Paxton McCreary, Kyle Wick and a few others she didn't know.

"The last contender appears in honour of Lady Clarke Griffin. Lexa Woods from Polis, untitled and unproven will fight for the Griffin family name."

Lexa removed her helmet as was the custom but the crowd did not cheer as they did the others. Lexa didn't seem to let it affect her and instead sought out Clarke in the crowd and they locked eyes and Clarke smiled back at her in reassurance.

"Oh my God, this is hilarious."

Clarke heard the voice from behind her, cynical and sarcastic. She recognised it as belonging to Ontari Queen.

"Is that the peasant that tried to sign up in Polis?" one of Ontari's entourage asked

"It is," Ontari replied. "Who even let her in here? Imagine the Griffin's lending her their name. What an embarrassment!"

Clarke turned her head and glared at Ontari, meeting her eyes directly.

"It would do you good to remember your manners Lady Queen. It's poor form to gossip in the public forum."

Ontari glowered in embarrassment but said no more and Clarke turned back around. The fanfare rang out to signify the official beginning of the tournament and Clarke could not shift her thoughts from what would happen when the tournament ended.

"Lord Collins has an important announcement."

Clarke spun her head to the platform where Finn was now standing.

"My apologies for interrupting. It has been reported that Pike and the remaining revolutionaries are headed towards Arkadia. As a precaution we are delaying the games until further notice while we deal with the threat."

There was a groan of disapproval amongst the crowd and Clarke wondered just what Finn was thinking. Why would they stop the games?

"We have been informed that the enemy is already among us, waiting for their opportunity and may use the games as cover for their assassination attempts on Lady Clarke Griffin. It can be assured however that I, Lord Collins of Polis will bring these cowards to justice and the games will continue thereafter."

Clarke lowered her head, thinking carefully about his words. If Pike was in Arkadia, then they could attack her at any time. When she raised her head she saw that Lexa was staring at her as if she was thinking the same. There were unspoken words in the way she looked at Clarke. She was reassuring her that she would protect her and Clarke remembered how she had fought them off in the woods.

She was still deep in thought when everyone began to exit the stands. She was kept there until last, guards following her at Finn's urging.

Once outside she returned to her friends to wait for their carriages, the guards shadowing her every move. Ontari's group was nearby waiting for their carriages also. Lexa approached as they waited, wearing her more usual armour now.

"Lexa," Clarke sighed in relief. "I'm sorry about the tournament. I know that you've been working so hard for this."

"It's okay," Lexa replied. "It can wait. It will give me more time to grow used to my new armour."

Clarke smiled and then Ontari's annoying laugh could be heard again.

"What?" Clarke asked her, glaring.

Ontari stifled a giggle but it was obvious she had been talking about Lexa.

"I was just wondering if your pet knight wouldn't mind explaining her lack of titles to us. My friends were confused."

"She's not my pet and she can speak for herself."

Ontari shrugged and appeared as if she was going to leave it.

"At least she's bathed this time," Ontari snickered in a low voice.

Clarke felt such a fury at her words, more furious than she had ever felt before. Instantly she reached for Ontari and swung her clenched fist hitting her in the face. She knocked Ontari down and the two began to fight, everyone around them too stunned to respond.

Clarke didn't know what had come over her as she fought with Ontari on the ground. A pair of strong arms came around her waist and lifted her, holding her back. Ontari's cheek was marked with dirt and her hair was tousled, a bruise forming over her eye.

Clarke tried to rush forward to grab her but the arms around her held her tight.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered in her ear. "Stop. This isn't you."

The calmness of her voice made her falter and realise what she was doing. She stopped struggling and turned her head and Lexa let go of her. When she turned around her friends were all staring at her in shock. They'd never seen her so much as raise her voice before.

She was in a daze as the carriages arrived and she was ushered inside one of them with Monty and Wells, leaving Lexa behind on the street.

"Wait-" she said reaching out.

Wells shut the door as he entered last.

"Don't worry. Lexa will follow. You'll see her back home."

Clarke rested her elbow on the side of the carriage, her fingers stroking her forehead in confusion.

"Don't you think it's time you admitted the truth to yourself Clarke?" Wells asked.

"What truth," she asked, not looking up.

He sighed heavily.

"That you have feelings for her."

Clarke spun her head around in surprise to look at him.

"What?"

He tilted his head.

"Come on Clarke. The way you are when Monroe flirts with her. The sneaking around. Defending her from Ontari. I've known you forever and it's obvious, at least to me."

"And to me," Monty added with a smile.

Clarke sighed.

"Does everyone know?"

"Not everyone's figured it out. I don't think Jasper or Monroe have noticed," Wells replied. "You could have told us. We wouldn't judge."

Clarke shook her head, turning away.

"It's not about you judging. It's - I don't know. We haven't defined what's happening and then after the tournament, she'll probably be leaving, forever and there's Finn who everyone expects me to want to marry."

"Ah, I see," Wells said calmly. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Clarke didn't reply as if she couldn't even bring herself to admit it even to herself.

"I think that maybe it's time you admitted to your parents that you don't want to marry Finn," Monty advised. "They wouldn't force you to marry him if you weren't happy to."

"It's not them," Clarke said. "It would create an alliance. It would be good for diplomacy. He would be a strong ally."

"Clarke," Wells urged. "You can't be that selfless not with your heart. It isn't your responsibility. He could easily marry another Lady from Arkadia."

Clarke lifted her head and glanced at him. He had always been a good friend, always so wise and thoughtful.

"I'm going to be in trouble when I get home. This thing with Ontari. I shouldn't have done that."

Wells looked more amused than worried.

"No you shouldn't have," he joked.

Clarke shoved him playfully.

"It's not funny! I'm in so much trouble."

"It kind of is funny," Monty added.

Despite herself Clarke laughed, her friends as always easing the tension.

 

 


	24. Not As they Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns that things are not as they seem after meeting Bellamy and Octavia and comes to a realisation about who wants Clarke dead. Lexa and Clarke make a bold decision.

Lexa rode on horseback along a quiet road. The carriages had come and gone and Clarke had slipped from her fingers. At first she'd been enraged by it but after a few seconds she'd realised that her friends had only been protecting her.

She had been more than a little shocked by Clarke's reaction to Ontari's words. Lexa had braced herself for them this time yet Clarke had shown an aggression she rarely displayed.

"Hey there."

Lexa turned her head and saw Raven waving her across the road, standing outside a small single hut. She was not far from the Griffin Manor but she halted Asha and spun around to talk to the brunette, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Hi Raven. What are you doing?"

"I heard about the tournament being delayed. Octavia's in there talking to her brother."

 _Bellamy_ Lexa thought. _He was the one who was working with Pike._

"Are they alone?"

"Yeah," Raven replied.

  
Inside the hut Octavia was pleading with her brother.

"No, if I go to the guards, they'll lock me up without even hearing my side of the story. I need to find a way to stop Pike and bring him in myself."

"I can stop him," Lexa said, entering the hut.

Bellamy glanced up at her. He recgonised her from the woods and from the bruises she'd left on him and his men. He knew what she was capable of.

"What do you gain?" Bellamy asked in suspicion.

Octavia met his eyes.

"Trust me brother, she is uniquely motivated to want to stop him."

"Fine," Bellamy replied, "how are you going to get close enough."

"I have my ways," she said, "but first I want to know if it's true that Pike is here in town."

Bellamy frowned.

"Here? Why would he come here? He still holds the woods and land in Polis? He fought Lord Collins' men back."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. Finn had lied it seemed to delay the tournament but for what purpose.

"He claims to have defeated Pike and that he means to assassinate Clarke as he tried in the woods. That is why your people attacked her on the road."

Bellamy seemed even more confused.

"What? We didn't do that. When we heard she travelling through the woods we took it as an opportunity and targeted her then but we didn't attack her carriage."

"Then who did?" Octavia asked.

"When did the conflict between Finn and Pike begin?" Lexa asked.

"When he started tripling the taxes in Polis. Pike owned land in Polis even though he lived in Arkadia and Finn started stealing it out from under them and reselling it. Pike started the revolution to take back control but it went to his head and he started throwing innocent people from their own land too."

"Someone is not telling the truth here," Lexa said, "and somehow Clarke is entangled in it all."

"So what do we do?" Octavia asked.

"Leave it to me," Lexa replied, with a determined, far off look in her eyes. "Can you inform me if you learn anything more."

Bellamy looked at her as if he didn't trust her but Octavia replied for him.

"We will," she said. "I'll make sure of it."

Lexa met her eyes and nodded in appreciation before turning and exiting the hut. Outside she found Raven still holding Asha's reins. She thanked her, taking back the reins and mounted Asha, urging her into a gallop.

  
When Lexa reached Griffin Manor and stabled Asha, she headed straight for the main house and to find Clarke. She strode down the hall and stopped when she heard familiar voices.

"I promise you that I will protect your daughter with all my resources."

It was Finn giving a persuasive speech to Clarke's parents about how he would protect them.

"If there's anything else you need, you only have to ask," Lord Griffin replied. "We can supply the most advanced military technology. No army would be able to stand against you."

 _This is the reason why he targeted Clarke._ Lexa thought. _He wanted her father's work so that he would become more powerful_.

 _He sent the assassin's_ she suddenly realised. _He told her to take the longer route_. _He wished for her to be murdered and then he could convince the Griffins to help him exact revenge on Pike. This is all about his own war and his greed for more control over Polis._

Lexa suddenly saw the bigger picture. Finn steals the land from his own people and angers Pike because some of his own land is taken. Pike leads a revolution against him. Finn villifies them and decides that he needs the advanced technology Arkadia was developing to regain control.

He then makes Clarke an offer of betrothal to make it appear that he would have no motive to want her dead so that he would not be suspected. He hires assassins after telling her to take the longer road and when Pike learns Clarke is in the woods he decides to take his chance and send men to kill her to stop Arkadia and Polis allying against him.

He's makes a deal with Anya to help but is defeated by Pike and returns, claiming Clarke is still in danger. He plans to assassinate her and blame Pike in order to fuel anger against the revolution.

 _All he wants is power_ she thought _and Clarke's death is how he gains it._

She glanced towards the stairs and headed up towards Clarke's room. She swung open the door to find Clarke sitting on her bed with a slate tablet and some chalk. She appeared to be sketching something.

Clarke looked up as the door opened.

"Um hi," she said, putting aside the tablet.

"We need to talk," Lexa advised. "It's urgent."

Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa closed the door behind her and seated herself on the bed in front of her.

 

"I can't believe we are doing this," Clarke whispered.

"Shhh... if we get caught, we won't be doing this."

Lexa packed the items in the saddlebags and mounted Asha, reaching her hand down. Clarke took it and she pulled her up, the blonde slipping in behind her on the saddle.

Clarke wrapped the brown cloak tightly around herself, her hair concealed with a blue scarf.

"Ready?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Asha trotted forward and Lexa guided her from the stables in the darkness of night. It was late and everyone except the guards would be asleep, so Lexa avoided all lights and headed for the back of the field.

"We have to jump the wall," Lexa whispered. "Hold on."

The wall was not too high but it was high enough that Clarke should have been afraid when they began galloping towards it. She would have been if not for her complete trust in Lexa and Asha. She held on, wrapped around Lexa's stomach, their bodies rocking together as they reached the barrier. The horse leapt and they soared over it, landing safely on the other side and Lexa laughed with exhilaration.

Clarke glanced back behind her, wondering how her parents would react when they found the note. She hated to do this to them but if Lexa was right then she wasn't safe in Arkadia.

 _I hope you can forgive me_ she thought.

She leaned her head on Lexa's back, tightening her grip as they fled on horseback into the night.


	25. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa flee Arkadia on horseback and spend the night in a barn.

Earlier That Evening

"You can't be serious," Clarke said, shaking her head. "Run away. I can't run away."

"We aren't running," Lexa replied. "We need to warn Anya not to trust Finn and you need to be safe."

Lexa cupped her chin with both hands.

"Clarke, he means to kill you. Everything he's doing is about that and getting your father's technology. We can't let him succeed."

Clarke lowered her eyes. Lexa was right. His work in the wrong hands would be a disaster. She nodded slowly, those dark, green eyes making her tremble when she met them.

"Okay but I have to warn them about Finn. I'll write a letter in code. Me and my father used to do it all the time."

Lexa brushed her cheek with her hand softly, pushing her hair back and Clarke thought she saw something there in her eyes, some deep affection at odds with Lexa's usual abruptness.

"You looked amazing in that armour," Clarke admitted. "Like a true knight."

"I meant to thank you for that. You didn't need to go to all that trouble."

Clarke just smiled bashfully.

"It was no trouble."

  
Later That Evening

"This should be far enough for now," Lexa said stopping at a small desolate farm. "We'll have to sleep in the barn and leave before the owner wakes."

Lexa slipped down and reached to help Clarke down from Asha. She took Clarke's hand and led her into the barn, entering first to check no one was inside. She held the door open, keeping watch until Clarke was inside. She closed it as Clarke took her scarf off and put her hands through her hair.

"I think we're safe here. We should try to rest."

"Rest? Is that what you call it," Clarke joked.

Lexa shot her a look as if to say 'you know what I mean'.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," she replied. "You were practically asleep on my back for the last hour."

Clarke blinked and yawned. She was exhausted. Lexa stretched and undressed down to her tunic, settling down on the hay. Clarke lay down beside her, curling into her side. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and felt an arm slip around her back.

Her pulse was racing as she thought of Wells' words as she tried to fall asleep.

_Don't you think it's time you admitted the truth?_

_You have feelings for her._

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked suddenly. "Your heart is beating fast."

"I'm fine," Clarke whispered, "it's just been an eventful day."

She closed her eyes and shifted a little, finding the comfortable place in the crook of Lexa's neck where she loved to sleep.

"I suppose you did get into your first real fight," Lexa muttered.

Clarke was unable to stop the smile that played on her lips now at her words. She shuffled her head again and settled down to sleep, finding the hay much more comfortable and warm than she expected.

 _I shouldn't be happy about this but at least we have more time_ she thought. _She's still here._

She felt Lexa press a kiss to her forehead and exhale with contentment.

  
The next morning they got up earlier and travelled towards the woods. They rode on horseback for some time until Lexa wanted to allow Asha a break. They fell quickly back into the routine they'd had before.

"So Anya is near to Arkadia now?" Clarke asked as they walked side by side, Lexa guiding Asha.

"That's what her last message said. They've had to move camp again. Her notes are always short and infrequent. Of course she never tells me exactly where."

"Hmm.." Clarke said. "So you and Anya keep in touch. Should I be jealous?"

Lexa scoffed.

"Of Anya? She's my ticha."

Clarke grinned mischieviously.

"Anya's writing you letters, Monroe is flirting with you every chance you get. Is there anyone who doesn't fall for your charms?"

"I don't have charms," Lexa replied. "As you well know. I'm just me."

"Did it ever occur to you that people actually like you for who you are?"

Lexa skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"No," she replied.

"Well they do," Clarke told her. "People actually like you "

"Really? Who?"

 _Me_ Clarke thought. _I like you. I have feelings for you._

"Look Lexa, I know that you don't believe it but you do have traits that people find desirable. You're honest and hardworking and courageous. You will make a fine knight when the tournament resumes."

Lexa paused thoughtfully before she replied, both of them still walking through the grasses.

"Why don't you enter the archery competition?"

"Me?" Clarke replied. "Why would I enter?"

"Because you have a talent and you should show the world what you can really do."

Clarke frowned. It had never even occured to her. Ladies never entered the contest but then neither did someone like Lexa.

"We would be competing against each other," Clarke advised.

"Only in the one contest and it doesn't count toward the main tournament. It's a separate event. The fights determine the winner."

"I'll think about it," Clarke told her, still very unsure.

Lexa smiled to herself and lowered her eyes.

"Lady Clarke Griffin, the reknowned archer. It has a ring to it."

"Ser Lexa Woods, the maiden tempter and stealer of ladies virtue."

Lexa laughed.

"Now that's a title I could live with," she said dryly.

 

 


	26. Even the Strong will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's father finds her note and begins to understand that her connection with Lexa runs much deeper than he thought. Lexa is hit all at once with her feelings and experiences something new.

Jake Griffin gently knocked on his daughters door that morning. He had been worried for his daughter due to the recent events and after they'd rebuked her the day before for her behaviour towards Ontari he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Sweetheart," he called before opening the door.

When he entered the room was empty and on the bed was a message, written in their code. It made him smile at first. They'd invented that code together when she was a child. When he realised what it said, he frowned. On a small chest of drawers beside the bed was some of Clarke's art. She had always loved to sketch and more recently chalk had been her medium. He looked through them for any clues as to where she might have gone.

Instead he found drawings of Lexa. In a lake swimming, her face full of joy. Lexa working hard, digging in the ground. Lexa brushing her horse. The last one was of her in full armour. He had not seen the opening of the tournament but she was striking in the new armour.

He gathered them together and placed them carefully away in a drawer.

 _Abby was right to suspect there was something more between them_ he thought.

He carried the coded message to his wife, who was already in her laboratory studying new samples, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Clarke, she's gone."

"With Lexa?" Abby asked, her mouth taut with immediate concern.

Jake handed her the message.

"It's our code. She says she isn't safe here and that Finn is behind the attempts on her life."

Jake read her the whole message which laid out the entire picture.

"And she thought that she'd be safer running away?" Abby asked.

"Maybe she was right."

Jake saw his wife tilt her head in that way she did when she was about to disagree with him.

"Just hear me out. If this is all true then maybe she's safer hidden out of sight. This explains why he showed up just now."

Abby exhaled and placed the beaker she'd been holding, carefully down on the table.

"I think you were right," Jake continued. "About Lexa and her."

"Lucky for us, Lexa seems to care for her too and Clarke seems to trust her."

Jake smiled sweetly.

"It explains why she overreacted to Ontari and why she was so uncomfortable whenever we mentioned his offer."

"Jake what do we do? He is going to ask after her. He'll notice she is missing."

Jake rubbed the side of her arms reassuringly.

"We lie," he said. "We stall. We say she's sick for as long as we can and that she can't see anyone. The message says that Raven and Octavia can be trusted. We'll have to inform them and the whole household must keep up the facade. As long as he thinks that she's here he won't send anyone after her."

Abby nodded, her lips pursed together as she considered his words.

"The only problem is that the Queens will still be expecting an apology," he said.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"The Queen's are the least of our problems. I never could stand Nia or that daughter of hers anyway."

Jake's eyes filled with amusement at his wife's words. She had never been one for mincing her words.

  
Lexa was having a very good day. After travelling for some time with Clarke's arms around her back and convincing her to consider entering the archery contest, she was watching Clarke talk to Asha as she came back from hunting. The blonde was running a brush through her mane and talking to her. Asha seemed to be comfortable about Clarke. Usually she refused to let anyone near her but Lexa but the mare seemed to understand that she was important to her.

Lexa was smiling to herself, watching the blonde's upper lip quirk up in that way it always did. She had been smiling much more than usual lately, as if much of the anger inside her had been lifted. When Clarke stopped brushing Asha nudged her to urge her to continue.

"You want me to sing again? Fine but don't tell Lexa."

Clarke hadn't seen Lexa arrive back and as she began to sing something changed inside Lexa. It was light and sweet and so very Clarke. Her heart almost stopped as it's sweetness filled her soul and for a second it was as if there was only Clarke's voice and nothing else in the world around her.

Clarke brushed the ends of her mane a few times to finish and then stopped singing.

"There you go. All done. You and me get on okay don't we girl?"

Lexa turned and walked away into the woods before Clarke could see her, still stunned. Her heart was racing. She seated herself down on a rock and put one hand to her forehead knowing now exactly what it was she was feeling.

 _I love her_ she thought in astonishment. _I've fallen in love._

To say Lexa was stunned would be an understatement. She had never needed anyone. She had always been fiercly independent. She lifted her head and stared off into the distance. How had she not realised what this was? She closed her eyes and then opened them again, turning her head to one side.

A part of her feared that it was one sided, that Clarke couldn't possibly care for her too but then she felt calm and understood that it didn't matter. Whatever Clarke's feelings, her own would remain the same and she had to deal with that.

She stayed there for some time thinking about what this meant and for the first time in forever she had someone else she cared for besides just her and Asha.

When she returned, Clarke looked up, having already prepared the cooking utensils and the fire.

"You were gone for quite a while," she stated.

"The rabbits were quick today," Lexa just replied in a low voice.

She seated herself besides Clarke in front of the fire and the blonde began to prepare the rabbit as Lexa chopped a few carrots they had packed for the journey.

When it was all cooking and Clarke was observing the stew Lexa found herself staring at the blonde again. The light of the fire flickered in light, blue eyes. Her blonde hair gathered around her shoulders and onto the cloak she wore.

 _My cloak_ , Lexa reminded herself. _She still wears my cloak. She could afford any item of clothing she wants but she still wears it._

_She wanted me to have somewhere to sleep in Arkadia._

_She had the saddle and the armour and my new sword commissed just for me._

_Does she care about me as much as I care for her?_

_She is so amazing._

Lexa couldn't help the way her heart skipped in that moment or how it beat faster with every little movement the blonde made. Even just the twitch of an eyebrow or tilt of her head had Lexa experiencing a tumult of emotions.

_I am so in love with her._

_I can't even help it._

Lexa wasn't used to feeling so helpless to her emotions. For once in her life she felt entirely out of her depth.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine," Lexa said, snapping herself out of it. "I was just considering strategies."

Clarke nodded and smiled, her eye half-closed in contentment. She shuffled closer to Lexa and patted her thigh.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Lexa stared at her again as soon as she turned away, her jaw hanging open.

 _I'm doomed_ Lexa thought to herself.

Clarke turned her head back and shone her a dazzling smile, her lips parted to show her teeth.

 _Absolutely doomed_ Lexa mused.

 


	27. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet two orphans living alone in the woods and suggest they travel with them to find Anya.

Clarke awoke beside Lexa, the brunette's arm around her waist. The sun was just rising and Lexa was settled against her back, holding her as if she never wanted to let her go.

She don't know what had woken her. She thought she'd heard something. When she looked up there was a small figure staring at them. It was a child with wild, dark hair and fierce eyes. She held a dagger and raced towards the pair screaming. Lexa awoke in an instant and grabbed the child's hand as it moved to strike her. The child reacted quickly kicking her shin. Lexa grimaced but held her grip.

"Let go! I won't let you take me away!"

The child struggled and Lexa disarmed her.

"Stop this," she commanded. "We aren't going to take you away."

Lexa let go of her and the girl glanced at both of them and then fled. Lexa sighed but then Clarke began to chase after her.

"Wait. What are you doing? Clarke!"

Clarke raced after the young girl. She could only have been about twelve. She was quick but she just about caught up as the young girl locked herself in a small hut.

Clarke frowned and walked up to the door. She knocked gently.

"Listen. I only want to talk. Who are you? Why are you out here alone?"

Lexa was there behind her now.

"Why did you follow her?" Lexa asked. "She clearly wants to be left alone."

Clarke glanced back at her.

"She's just a child. Where are her parents? Who is looking after her?"

Lexa tilted her head and sighed. Clarke had a point but this was all they needed.

"They might be friendly," another voice said, this time a young male. "We should open the door."

"We are friendly," Clarke yelled. "We only want to help."

"We?" Lexa muttered grumpily.

Clarke just gave her a look and Lexa rolled her eyes and turned away.

The door slowly opened and a young boy stood there. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thin and underfed and his face was dirty.

"Hi," Clarke said. "Did you want something to eat? We have spare food."

The boy met her eyes, a deep and thoughtful expression in his own and nodded slowly. Clarke entered, Lexa following behind her. It was clear once they were inside that the two children were alone and not managing all that well. Clarke was saddened when she saw the conditions they lived in.

"Where's the other one gone?" Lexa asked.

"My sister Madi?" he replied. "She's probably hiding in the kitchen and avoiding you. She doesn't trust people."

"That's a smart choice," Lexa said dryly.

Clarke glanced towards the kitchen door.

"Can I go and speak to her?" she asked.

"If you wish," Aden replied, "but she'll probably slam the door in your face. She's been so angry since our parents died."

Clarke nodded and headed straight for the kitchen.

Lexa and Aden both stood rather awkwardly in the messy hut neither sure what to say.

"How long have you been alone?" Lexa asked.

The boy glanced at her.

"A few years. Father died when we were young. An illness took mother."

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, genuinely. "I'm an orphan too."

  
When Clarke entered the kitchen she didn't understand how anyone could have lived in such a way for so long. She searched for the girl and found her hiding under a table, covered by a tablecloth.

The girl sulked at having been found and climbed out.

"Why did you attack us?" Clarke asked. "You could've gotten hurt?"

"I was hunting for food for me and Aden but he said not to let anyone see me or I might get taken away from him. He says there are dangeorous enemies in the woods."

Clarke thought about this. It was obviously her brother's attempts to keep his sister safe. She seemed wild and fearless but Clarke could see that behind that mask of bravery she was just a little girl.

"Some people are dangerous. I see why he would tell you that but not us."

The girl's harsh scowl seemed to soften and Clarke felt nothing but compassion towards her. She reminded Clarke a little of Lexa in her bravado and fearlessness.

"Say. We have some friends who have a place for children like you. They have food and water and fresh clothes and I'm sure you could stay with them."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Really," Clarke emphasised, "in fact that's who we are searching for. You could travel with us."

"I would have to ask Aden," the girl replied quietly.

"Then let's go and ask him. I'm Clarke."

Clarke stood up and curtsied politely. The girl giggled as if her actions were both hilarious and embarrassing.

"Madi," she replied.

Clarke reached out her hand and Madi stared at it cautiously before taking it. Clarke held it and led her back out into the other room.

Lexa and Aden were talking calmly when the Clarke and Madi entered.

"Aden, Madi wishes to ask you something," Clarke stated.

Madi glanced up at Clarke as if for reassurance and then back at her brother.

"Can we go with them? They have friends who will have a place for us."

Aden seemed really surprised at Madi's sudden change in attitude. He glanced towards Lexa.

"Okay," he replied. "Let's go with them."

Lexa glanced at Clarke wondering what the hell she was thinking but she was busy chatting to the young girl, who was already charmed by her warm personality.

"Are you sure about this?" Lexa whispered as she passed.

"What else can we do? We can't just leave them here."

Lexa frowned. She knew Clarke was right but how on earth were they going to handle two feral children?

 

 

 

 


	28. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven progress with their relationship. Aden asks Lexa to teach her to be a knight and Bellamy shows up at the Griffin Manor.

"That was unexpected."

Raven rolled over onto her back on the bed, leaving Octavia gasping for breath.

"Really?" Raven replied, her long, brown hair fanned out behind her, "because I've been wanting this to happen for ages."

Octavia leaned over, running her hands over Raven's naked stomach tenderly.

"Me too," she admitted. "I was scared it would change things between us."

"It has," Raven said with a grin, "but in the best way."

Octavia smiled and Raven put her hand over the one resting over her stomach, stroking it gently.

"We should have done this a long time ago."

Raven leaned over and kissed her on the lips before rolling her over and straddling her.

"Again?" Octavia asked in surprise.

Raven nodded, her grin widening and stretched out over her new girlfriend's body to kiss her again. Octavia's hand moved to her hip to hold her in place.

  
That evening Lexa watched as Clarke proceeded to wash and untangle Madi's hair. She twisted the hair strands into braids and the young girl seemed content to let her. Aden sat by Lexa as quiet as she was while Clarke and Madi chatted and laughed.

"Is she always this friendly with strangers?" Aden asked.

"Yes," Lexa replied. "It's who she is."

"Is that why you're in love with her?"

Lexa turned her head slowly and observed him. He was intelligent for his age and very perceptive.

"I won't say anything," he said, drawing in the dirt with a twig.

Lexa frowned but said nothing more. Was it that obvious?

"There all done," Clarke told Madi. "You can move now."

"Thanks Clarke," Madi replied with a smile.

Lexa's frown deepened as she saw the warmth on the young woman's face towards Clarke. She gazed at Clarke as if she was her mother and they had just met. She glanced towards Aden who had his head down and was still etching in the mud.

"Are you a knight?" Aden asked her.

"Not yet," Lexa replied.

He lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Could you train me to be? I want to be able to take care of myself."

Lexa felt some sympathy for the boy. He reminded her of herself at his age.

"Yes but you have to be dedicated and you would have to train every day."

"I will," he replied still very serious, "and then one day I will be a knight."

Despite her nature, Lexa felt herself warming to Aden. He seemed determined. She nodded in acknowlegement and there was a hint of a smile on his sombre face.

  
Bellamy hovered outside the manor house in the dead of the night awaiting his sister. When Octavia finally showed she looked exhausted and as if there was somewhere she'd desperately rather be.

"They fled," Octavia said. "Went to find Anya and let the Griffin's know the truth."

"Good."

Octavia observed him.

"Are you still hiding out in that old place?"

"No," he replied, "I had to move. Not found somewhere new yet. I'm probably gonna have to leave Polis. My face is too recognisable here and there's nothing more I can do to help now."

Octavia nodded. She was concerned for him but she knew that he would be okay. He always was.

"I don't know about that," said a voice.

Bellamy reached for his sword immediately but Octavia put an arm out in front of him.

"Bellamy, it's Lord Griffin!"

He froze as he glanced at the Lord.

"You're Octavia's brother I take it," he said. "Clarke's message was er - limited with the details. Can you tell me the whole story?"

Bellamy nodded as he realised that he could be trusted.

"Yes, but not out here. It's too dangerous."

Jake Griffin stepped aside and gestured for him to enter the manor.

 

 


	29. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss the children and what is expected of Clarke now that Finn's offer is no longer suitable. Clarke misunderstands Lexa's words and Anya makes another appearance.

"They're kinda cute. Can we keep them?"

Lexa snorted at Clarke's ridiculous request. The young boy and girl were both asleep on the ground near the fire. Clarke was sat in front of Lexa, the brunette's arms wrapped around her as they huddled together.

"I don't know that Asha would be too pleased," Lexa joked. "She prefers the quiet."

"Hmmm," Clarke replied. "You do know that sometimes when you are talking about Asha it sounds more like you are talking about you. I take it you don't want children."

"Nope," Lexa replied. "Never been part of my plan."

Lexa worried for a second that Clarke did until she smiled back at her.

"I've never wanted children either but we did the right thing taking them with us and there's something special about them. I don't know what it is but I can just tell."

Lexa didn't answer but she didn't disagree. The children both seemed fairly intelligent and resilent.

"It must have been harder for you?" Clarke sad suddenly. "They have each other. You had no one."

Lexa smiled and brushed Clarke's hair back from her neck.

I have you she thought.

"I managed," she replied.

Clarke leaned back into her with a sigh.

"She reminds me of you somehow."

"Me? I don't see it."

Clarke turned her head back.

"How can you not? I mean the both of them could be our love children?"

Lexa frowned. She could see it a little sure but she wondered how much of Clarke's decision to take them was kindness and how much was about something deeper.

"What will happen now?" Lexa asked feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "With Finn's offer?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. "

 _Right_ Lexa thought. _Our agreement not to think about it._

"I suppose they'll find some other fancy Lord to marry you to."

Lexa couldn't stand the thought of it but she knew that she would never stand in the way of Clarke's happiness.

"I guess," Clarke replied. "There were a few offers already."

Lexa leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently.

_She's here now. It's her decision who she chooses._

"I promised my parents I would give them my decision about my future after the tournament."

Lexa lifted her head in surprise. Clarke had not mentioned that she'd discussed it with her parents.

"I had to tell them something," Clarke continued. "They were furious after what happened with Ontari and couldn't understand why I kept avoiding giving Finn or anyone else an answer."

Lexa felt something stab at her heart. If only she had something to offer Clarke, money, a home.

She held Clarke slightly tighter burying her face in the back of her neck.

"What do you think?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

 _Be with me_ Lexa wanted to say. _Say no. They won't love you like I can._

Her heart pounded but after a pause she answered.

"It's your decision," Lexa whispered.

Clarke didn't say anything, obviously thinking about it but when she remained quiet for some time, Lexa thought she might have upset her somehow.

"What's wrong?"

Clarke pulled away suddenly.

"Nothing. Just - I'm tired."

She avoided Lexa's gaze and the brunette was confused by what had changed.

"We should get some rest then."

Clarke nodded and they both lay down settling down to sleep.

  
Clarke felt Lexa's arm come around her and she closed her eyes and swallowed. She had given Lexa the chance so many times to tell her if she wanted more than just whatever they had but each time Lexa said nothing that indicated she wanted a relationship.

 _Maybe this is just an affair for her_ she thought. _Another woman to bed for a while. What am I to her? I have no idea how she feels for me._

Clarke came to the conclusion that her feelings might be one-sided and that Lexa might be too wild to ever want to be tamed. She was like a part of the woods itself, natural and free. Clarke loved that about her. She couldn't be the one to tame that side of her and she didn't want to be.

Lexa exhaled behind her, holding onto her as tightly as she had in the barn and Clarke reminded herself that they had now and that now was enough.

 

Anya found the two women before they found her. Her men had spotted strangers in the woods and she had gone to find them. From their description it had sounded like Clarke and Lexa and she found them curled up together, asleep on the ground, with two children sleeping nearby and Asha.

The older woman tilted her head. Lexa was holding onto Clarke, even in her sleep and they were almost too adorable together. She seated herself down at the fire and waited for the sun to rise and them to wake.

The little girl woke first.

"Are you Anya," she asked curiously.

"Yes," Anya replied. "I take it they have spoken of me."

Madi nodded and grinned obviously impressed by Anya's fierce appearance. Anya smiled. The child seemed like she had a strong character.

"You seem perceptive," she said, sensing an opportunity. "Want to help me in my secret quest? It's about those two."

Anya gestured towards the two sleeping woman with a confident grin and Madi's smile widened when she understood what she meant.

 

 


	30. Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to Anya's camp to discuss recent events leaving Clarke a little worried for her family. Anya has a talk to Lexa about her feelings for Clarke while Clarke faces some difficult questions from Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Sekken - Second  
> Mochof ticha - thank you teacher

Clarke awoke to the sound of Anya and Madi talking as Lexa still dozed beside her. She moved Lexa's arm and got to her feet, Anya looking up as she did.

"Clarke! It's Anya. She's here."

Clarke met the older woman's eyes almost nervously.

"You found us."

"Yes," Anya replied. "We've been staying close to Arkadia since Pike's warriors defeated Lord Collin's soldiers."

Clarke glanced at Madi and lowered her voice.

"Anya you can't trust Finn. He's been lying about everything."

"I know," Anya replied. "Why do you think I moved the camp? I've spoken to many warriors on both sides and they both tell different tales. I know when I'm being played for a fool. I take it you are looking for somewhere to hide out?"

Clarke nodded.

"And we ran into Madi and Aden. They have nowhere else to go."

Anya smiled at her.

"I guessed as much. Come, let's wake the others and head to the camp. You will be safer there than out here in the open."

 

A little while later and Lexa and Clarke were in Anya's tent discussing the situation. From what they had surmised Finn's goal was to take the land from his own people, kill Clarke and blame the revolution so that he could gain superior technology from the Griffins.

"The land he has stolen is worth a great deal," Anya told them, "and the technology would allow him dominance over the whole region if he wished to take it by force. Currently he owns a third of Polis' land."

"Why all this just for power and land though?" Clarke asked.

"To satisfy his ego," Lexa replied. "Men like him just want to be the best. They can't handle any challenge to that. He'll try to destroy anyone who stands in his way."

Clarke frowned.

"My father won't give him the technology now. You don't think Finn will hurt him?"

Anya and Lexa glanced at each other and Anya stepped forward.

"He will try to stall for time but once Finn realises that we know the truth he may attack your family and take it by force. Lexa bought us some time by bringing you here. We can plan our move before it comes to that."

Clarke didn't feel too reassured. Lexa caught her eye, as she shifted on her feet, her head lowered.

"Anya knows what she's doing. Listen to her."

Clarke smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm gonna go and check on how Madi and Aden are doing. I'll let you two catch up."

Lexa bowed her head as she paced thoughtfully, watching Clarke turn away and exit the tent. Anya moved over to sit on a chair and picked up some berries from the table beside her.

"Still travelling with Lady Griffin I see," Anya stated before popping some berries into her mouth.

Lexa stopped her pacing and glanced at her, lifting her head.

"The tournament was delayed and she was in danger."

"Hmm I see,"Anya replied. "So you were close by at an inn."

Lexa sighed. Anya was too clever.

"Not exactly. Clarke offered me work to stay at the Griffin farm. The barn there was very comfortable."

Anya's smile widened.

"How _generous_ of her."

"Don't say it like that," Lexa huffed. "We're just - you know what we're doing."

Anya got up carrying the bowl of berries and offering it to Lexa.

"You know that you are picking up each others mannerisms. People do that when they spend a lot of time together. They start to sound alike."

Lexa turned her head, sullen at having been caught out so blatantly.

"At least she won't marry Finn now. That can only be a good thing. When are you going to tell her?"

Lexa frowned jerking her head back around.

"Tell her what?"

Anya shook her head.

"Oh Lexa. Don't tell me that you haven't told her how you feel? You were actually spooning her this morning. You aren't really going to let her marry someone else."

Lexa shifted her head away again, her lips pursed stubbornly together.

"It's her decision. She can choose whichever suitor she wants."

"She wants you Lexa, you stubborn fool. Haven't you realised that yet?"

Lexa lowered her head, her heart beating fast at the thought of it.

"I love her," Lexa admitted, "but I have nothing to offer her. Maybe if I win."

Anya put her hands on her _sekken_ 's shoulders.

"You don't need wealth, lands or a title to win her heart. Just offer yourself. Just be you. Maybe that is all she wants."

Lexa was silent as her _ticha_ kissed her forehead and moved back to her seat. Anya was the closest she had ever had to a mother, yet it wasn't quite the relationship they had. She was more like an older sister or mentor.

" _Mochof ticha_ ," Lexa muttered, bowing her head.

  
Clarke was seated around the large campfire with Madi, teaching her how to sketch with just chalk on a tablet. They practised together and the girl seemed content enough with the task.

"Can I ask you something?" Madi asked, not looking up from her etchings.

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Are you and Lexa betrothed?"

Clarke stiffened immediately at the question not sure exactly how to react to it.

"Er - no, we are not betrothed."

"Why not?" Madi asked. "You are in love with each other aren't you?"

Clarke's heart started pounding in her chest and she suddenly was finding it difficult to swallow, her body temperature rising almost immediately.

"What makes you say that?" she replied, trying to sound unaffected.

"It's obvious," Madi replied. "Anyone could see it. I'm a kid but I'm not an idiot."

Clarke couldn't help but be amused by her humour.

"Lexa and I - we haven't really talked about that. We're - I suppose you could say we are close but we aren't formally anything."

Madi was looking at her now, her brows low as if she was entirely unconvinced by her answer. It was a look that reminded her of Lexa when she was thoroughly unimpressed with Clarke's indirect manner of speaking.

"Could you get betrothed?"

"It's possible," Clarke said, desperately wanting to change the subject to anything else. "Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden? What's this about?"

Madi looked very guilty suddenly and shot a look towards Anya's tent.

 _Oh_ Clarke thought. _Anya's playing matchmaker and she's using Madi to help her._

Clarke hadn't known that Anya was even interested in her and Lexa's relationship let alone that she wanted it to go further.

"You know..." Clarke said with a note of mischief, "I'm sure Anya would love to show you around the whole camp. She has a war table and an armoury and everything."

Aden who had been listening nearby lifted his head from his tablet.

"An armoury? Can I see it?"

Clarke grinned. This would be the perfect revenge on Anya for her meddling.

"I don't see why not? Why don't you go and ask Anya right now. I'm sure they're done talking in there."

The two kids got to their feet with visible excitement and headed over to Anya's tent just as Lexa was leaving. They sped past her like hurricanes and Lexa glanced at them curiously wondering what was with them. When she turned back, a pair of blue eyes were fixed upon her own and Clarke wore a very suggestive smile, one that Lexa recognised and was always thrilled at the sight of. Clarke nodded back towards the direction of the woods and Lexa grinned. She strode over to Clarke taking her hand and they slippped away together leaving Anya to deal with the two children.


	31. When We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some time alone which leads one of them to consider her feelings and Anya has a talk with Clarke about her prank.
> 
> Contains smut

Clarke moaned, arching her back as Lexa kissed into the side of her neck, her hands roaming down her body. They were both still wet from bathing in the pool of water in the woods as they kissed on the rocks, Lexa put her hands on Clarke's hips and shifted so that she could move against her and they groaned as they moved together, Clarke's blindly lips searching for Lexa's, her hand at the back of the brunette's neck to guide her closer. They kissed deeply, the sensations of their bodies dominating all other senses.

Lexa eased her pace suddenly, her movements now a sensually steady rhythm. Clarke felt her part from her lips and opened her eyes to find those deep, green eyes gazing down at her as Lexa made love to her at the side of the water. Clarke closed her eyes as she moaned out but opened them again as much aroused by that look of absolute adoration that was in Lexa's eyes.

It was in that moment that it hit Clarke all at once how she felt for Lexa. She had already known but as she stared into those eyes as they wrapped around each other she felt it deep into her soul. Lexa brought her to her climax and hit her own just seconds later. Their foreheads touched as they both closed their eyes, panting heavily.

"That was different."

Clarke's voice was almost a whisper, raw and dry.

"Mmm."

Lexa kept her eyes closed and kissed Clarke again, the kiss lingering. Her fingertips slid across the blonde's chin, cradling her face.

 _I love you_ Clarke thought, though she dared not voice it. When she opened her eyes, Lexa was smiling at her and Clarke just wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

_I love you so much. Do you even know what you do to me?_

"Remember that night in the lake?" Lexa whispered. "Our promise."

"Yes," Clarke replied softly.

Lexa smiled again, a far off look in her eyes.

"This reminds me of that night."

Clarke blinked and leaned up to kiss her, brushing Lexa's hair back from her face.

"Me too," she whispered.

  
They returned to the camp side by side, smiling at each other only to be greeted by Anya who looked thoroughly unimpressed with Clarke's stunt. Madi and Aden were now playing with Lincoln who was fighting them with wooden sticks like a big kid. Lexa noticed Anya's dour mood and glanced at Clarke.

"What's she mad about?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke turned her head.

"I might've set her up to babysit because she enlisted Madi to meddle in our relationship."

Lexa's eyes widened.

"Relationship?" Lexa asked with one eyebrow quirking up.

Clarke faltered. She had spoken without thinking.

"You know what I mean."

"Lady Griffin," Anya said with annoyance. "I believe you and I need to have a talk."

Clarke looked at Lexa pleadingly but the brunette just shrugged as if to ask what she could do about it.

"Fine but you can watch Madi and Aden with Lincoln."

"Now Clarke!" Anya demanded turning and walking back to her tent.

 

Clarke entered Anya's tent well aware that she was going to get a telling off. Anya seated herself down at the table urging Clarke to sit down. She hesitated but Anya gave her that intimidating look that told her it was not optional so she sat down.

"Do you know how much work it takes to keep this camp running?"

"I-"

"Between Quint starting fights with anyone who looks at him the wrong way, managing all of our supplies and keeping track of our debts. Not to mention trying to find out who has been stealing cheese!"

Anya calmed herself, realising that she was losing her cool.

"My point," she continued, "is that I did not have the time to give your new family a tour of my armoury."

"I only did it to pay you back for bringing Madi into your game with me and Lexa."

Anya's eyes flickered over her and her lip twitched as if she was mildly impressed.

"I take it from the way you both were grinning, you and Lexa enjoyed your alone time."

Clarke couldn't hide a smile at her words. Anya seemed to have calmed now that she realised the act was actually payback.

"So I'm guessing you and Lord Collins are done," Anya said.

Clarke caught the mischievious look in her eyes.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Love?" Anya repeated. "Is that what's happening with you and my sekken?"

Clarke blushed deeply and avoided her gaze.

"That's not what I said."

"But you aren't denying it."

Clarke shook her head as she turned away. She needed to talk to someone about it.

"What if it was true," she said, "but Lexa was going to be moving on after the tournament anyway."

Anya shook her head in disbelief.

"Of all the stubborn-! What did she say to make you believe that?"

Clarke lifted her head and met her eyes.

"Nothing. That's just it. She says if I accept an offer from another suitor it's my choice."

Anya took a goblet and poured herself a drink, offering Clarke one. She shook her head but Anya placed it in front of her anyway. When she tasted it, she realised it was alcohol and pretty strong alcohol at that.

"And you assume that means that she doesn't want anything more?"

"Of course," Clarke replied. "I mean she hasn't indicated otherwise and in courtship, usually a suitor will indicate their intentions by now. That's how I am usually approached."

"I see," Anya replied. "Have you indicated your intentions to Lexa?"

Clarke snorted as if this was hilarious.

"No. That completely defies the rules of correct etiquette."

"Lexa has no understanding of etiquette," Anya told her.

"Oh I know," Clarke said flashing her a grin, "You should've have seen my parents' faces when they met her. It was pretty humorous."

Anya leaned in closer.

"She's met your parents?"

Clarke took another swig of her drink.

"Uh-huh and my friends."

"Really?"

"You should have seen her at the opening of the tournament too. She looked amazing, like a true knight."

"I can imagine."

Clarke began to describe the scene and Anya wanted to shake her head. The blonde was absolutely clueless to Lexa's feelings for her and Lexa seemed completely unaware of how crazy Clarke was about her. The two of them were clearly useless when it came to romance.

"Maybe you should slow down there," Anya said, taking the drink away from Clarke. "You don't want to miss the festivities."

"Festivities?"

"It keeps morale up to have some fun every now and then. I assume you can dance."

Clarke smiled at her.

"Yes but is it different than the dances we have at court?"

Anya shook her head and laughed.

"Very different. You'll enjoy it. Now, no more wasting my time. The next time you need to spend time with Lexa, I'm sure Lincoln will be happy to babysit."

Clarke rose to her feet.

"Thank you Anya and I am sorry for earlier."

Anya bowed her head in acknowledgement and the blonde exited the tent.

  
When Clarke stepped outside the first thing she saw was Madi, Lexa and Aden playfighting with wooden swords. Lexa had clearly asked Lincoln to upgrade their toys. She chased Madi in circles as the young girl giggled while Aden and Lincoln sparred near them more quietly.

"A-ha, you have nowhere to go now Ser Madi of Arkadia. You will meet your doom."

"Madi, Aden," Clarke called, watching Lexa and Madi's game in amusement. "Come on it's time for us all to get some lunch. You can play later."

The children groaned and Madi dropped the wooden sword. Aden thanked Lincoln and both of the children and Lexa headed over to her.

"You dropped your sword first. That means I won," Lexa said, sneakily to Madi.

"No you didn't. We didn't finish the fight."

"Let's call it a draw," said Clarke eyeing them both. "No more arguing during lunch."

The two brunettes were quiet for a second.

"I definitely won," Lexa said in a low voice, "Those are the rules."

Madi grinned and shoved her playfully and Clarke and Aden both exchanged a look at their competitiveness.

 


	32. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya tries to get Lexa to face the truth, Clarke and Lexa dance and Clarke has a little too much fun at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of drunken behaviour.

"This is quite the party."

Lexa who has been absent-mindedly gazing at the blonde snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? Yeah. It is."

Both of them were sat around a large campfire with Anya's people. Music was being played on an assortment of musical intruments. People were singing folk songs and dancing and drinking and there was a small feast laid out. It was rowdier than Clarke was used to but she felt charged with the boistrous energy around her.

"This is so different to the dances I've been to before. It's more fun."

"Hmm," Lexa replied taking a sip from her cup.

She noticed Clarke lifting hers to her lips and taking several gulps.

"You should slow down. That's pretty strong stuff."

Clarke lowered her cup and wiped her lips in a way that was not usually befitting of a lady.

"I've noticed," she said with a gasp.

"Lexa!"

The brunette looked up to see Anya calling her.

"Wait here," she told Clarke.

Lexa skipped over to Anya wondering what was up with her.

"Just to let you know that Aden and Madi are in with the other children tonight."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you are doing," she told her.

"What am I doing?" Anya said, feigning innocence.

Lexa raised her eyebrows further.

"Clarke told me that you've been meddling. You don't normally care who I'm bedding, why the games?"

Anya became more serious suddenly.

"Lexa, you know that Clarke is in love with you don't you?"

Lexa's face became a mask of indifference but her eyes blazed with something that was at odds with the pretence she was trying to keep.

"Clarke has not told you that."

"Why are you so sure she doesn't feel the same?" Anya queried. "What makes you think that she doesn't love you as you love her?"

Lexa was glaring now.

"Stop this Anya. You know about her status. She will probably marry someone else, someone who will give her everything she needs."

Anya met her eyes, squaring up to her.

"You are a fool if you truly believe that. There's only one person she wants or needs but she is waiting for you to show her some sign that you feel the same."

Anya sighed deeply.

"Lexa, if you don't ask for her hand by the end of the tournament you will lose her forever. Someone else will marry her. Do you really think that you could handle that?"

Lexa remained silent her gaze flickering towards Clarke.

"You will regret it forever if you let her go," Anya said. "Now stop being a fool and go and ask the girl to dance."

Anya headed away, leaving Lexa pondering her words. She knew that Anya was right. It would break her heart to lose Clarke to another. The rage she had felt when she had seen Finn trying to charm her. She had been jealous. He had everything to offer and her nothing.

Lexa headed over to Clarke, determined to make the most of each moment they had. She hovered in front of Clarke nervously not sure how people formally asked someone to dance. She bowed in a manner she had seen the Lords do at Arkadia.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Griffin?" she asked politely.

Clarke blinked twice as if pleasantly startled and put down her drink. She got to her feet and followed Lexa but when they were near the others who danced, they faced each other awkwardly, neither sure what to do.

"I-I don't know the etiquette here," Clarke stammered, "I mean I'm not familiar with this kind of dancing."

"It's easy," Lexa told her, "just follow me."

She placed a hand on the back of Clarke's upper torso and placed Clarke's arm around her own waist. Lexa took Clarke's left hand in her right one and began to lead her along to the music, guiding her in simple movements.

"You're a good dancer," Clarke admitted, following Lexa's lead with ease after getting the hang of the movements.

"So are you," Lexa replied softly.

Lexa wore a wistful smile as she spun Clarke around so that her back was against Lexa's chest. Clarke, who was feeling mildly intoxicated by now felt mildly dizzy as Lexa's hand rested on her waist and their bodies pressed together. When Lexa spun her body back around so that they were face to face again, Clarke was feeling even more intoxicated but not because of the drinks.

"You are so pretty," Clarke said, the alcohol beginning to affect her now. "I mean like really pretty, like wow. You're just so... amazing."

Lexa chuckled, burying her head in Clarke's shoulder.

"I told you not to drink so fast," she whispered.

"You tell me a lot of things. Why are you always protecting me?"

Lexa gazed at her now. Clarke appeared so vulnerable, so genuine in her question. Was Anya right? Lexa couldn't believe it yet the way Clarke looked at her sometimes filled her hope.

"Because you are special."

Her words came out choked, voicing them more difficult than Lexa could have imagined.

"Why? I'm just a Lady. There's lots of people like me. There's no one like you. You're different."

Lexa's lower lip dropped but she quickly closed her mouth again to avoid showing how much those words meant to her.

"You could have any girl," Clarke murmoured. "Why me?"

Lexa felt Clarke's hand slip around the back of her neck and she moved closer, half holding Clarke, half dancing.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Clarke. You went out of your way to help Madi and Aden when most would have left them behind. That's why I-"

Lexa stopped herself unable to say the words but Clarke was staring at her now, waiting desperately for her next words.

"That's why you're you."

Clarke smiled but there was a hint of something else in her manner as if she had wanted Lexa to say something else. Clark leaned her head into Lexa's neck as they danced, closing her eyes.

"I do care about you," Lexa said with difficulty, speaking each word with care.

"I care about you too," Clarke replied.

The blonde leaned upwards and kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I think I might be a little drunk."

Lexa grinned and put her arms around the blonde.

"Do you want to stop dancing?"

"Nope," Clarke replied, burying her head in Lexa's shoulder stubbornly.

Lexa held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of Clarke's hair that she was familiar with. When she lifted her head she saw Anya watching them from across the camp. She locked eyes with Lexa knowingly and Lexa blinked and swallowed, looking away immediately.

_You will lose her forever_

_What makes you think she doesn't love you as you love her?_

  
A few hours later

"Clarke you can barely stand. I told you not to drink anymore."

"What makes you think I had another drink sexy?"

Lexa placed the blonde down on their bed and began to take off her boots for her. Clarke had enjoyed the festivities a little too much and had been dancing and giggling for the last hour. Then Quint had made a sarcastic comment about ladies not handling their drink and Clarke had proceeded to argue with him. Lexa had ended up warning him away and Anya had stepped in and told Quint to go and calm down.

At which point Clarke had thrown her arms around Lexa calling the woman her hero and proceeded to place kisses all over her neck to publicly show her affection. That's when Lexa and Anya had agreed that Clarke had definitely had enough fun for one night.

Lexa helped Clarke to undress, throwing her clothes onto the floor.

"My brave knight. My hero," Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa and kissing her again.

"A-ha," Lexa said, struggling with the rest of Clarke's clothes.

Clarke's left hand began to wander lower and Lexa caught it quickly in alarm.

"No, no. You're far too drunk for that."

The blonde giggled and began to kiss the side of Lexa's neck seductively. Lexa gripped Clarke's arm and unwound it from herself as she wrestled with putting the blonde to bed.

Clarke slipped away suddenly and Lexa turned to find her in her undergarments and on the opposite side of the tent.

"You'll have to make me," Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa pressed her lips together trying not to get too distracted by the sight of Clarke's semi naked body.

She huffed and strode over and picked Clarke up and slung her over her shoulder. She placed the blonde back down on the bed and Clarke just gazed up at her with a delirious grin.

"That was very hot," she emphasised.

Lexa leaned over her with a smile and watched as a wave of fatigue suddenly hit Clarke.

"Argh, I'm too tired for sex," Clarke mumbled closing her eyes. "And the room is spinning."

Lexa pulled the covers over her and moved away to get her their water flask.

"Here, drink this. It will help."

Clarke reached for it and took several gulps and Lexa brushed her hair back from her face.

"You're so good to me," Clarke said. "I love you."

Lexa knew that Clarke was likely not going to remember saying those words in the morning but they filled her with a warmth to hear them. She took the flask and moved it aside. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

Clarke sighed and her head turned to the side. Lexa caressed her until Clarke's breathing became shallow, her chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm that meant she was fast asleep.

After a while Lexa undressed and climbed into the bed beside her lover, Clarke and Anya's words still resonating in her head. She fell asleep wondering if that night was the closest she would ever get to telling Clarke the truth about how she felt.

 

 

 

 

 


	33. The Archer and the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is distracted by what she remembers from her night of drinking and the pair are attacked in the woods which leads Clarke to react instinctively.

It had been a few days since Clarke had drunkenly confessed her feelings to Lexa. The blonde hadn't said a word about how she never forgot anything on the rare occassions when she drank.

She had felt Lexa kiss her on the forehead and whisper the words. The difference for Lexa was that she would believe Clarke's words were just drunken exaggeration.

They were alone in the woods a little way apart from the camp, Lexa kissing Clarke up against a tree. This was their new norm, sneaking out while Madi and Aden played with the other children in the camp.

Try as she might, Clarke could not get Lexa's words out of her head.

_She loves me._

Lexa pressed her body against Clarke's, her hands slipping up the side of her body.

_So why won't she tell me that when I'm sober._

Lexa pulled back, frowning.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Clarke blinked.

"I'm fine," she replied, moving one hand to the back of Lexa's head to guide her back into the kiss.

Lexa responded immediately, still slightly puzzled and Clarke nibbled on her bottom lip. The brunette pulled back suddenly, appearing very concerned.

"You've been acting strange the last few days. What is it?"

"I guess this explains why you turned me down."

Lexa spun around at the sound of Finn's voice. She reached for her sword but he put his Clarke's throat.

"I wouldn't do that. Unfasten your sword belt and discard it."

Finn appeared very different than Clarke remembered him. Usually he was friendly and charming. Now he seemed cold and ruthless. His eyes flickered to Clarke and back to Lexa as if he couldn't believe what he had witnessed.

Lexa glared but did as he asked, the sword still at Clarke's throat.

"I was going to kill you Clarke but seeing as your father knows about my plan that won't work."

"What are you going to do?" Clarke asked, trying to remain calm.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could see Lexa's clenched fist wanting to take action. She met Lexa's eyes trying to convey silently not to try anything.

"I was thinking making you a hostage until I get what I want from your father. After that... who knows. That depends on how agreeable you are with me."

Lexa was watching his movements like a hawk, refusing to move. She caught the hint of excitement in his tone and what he meant. She saw how his eyes raked over Clarke's body with desire. Fear raced through her at the thought of what he might do.

Three of Finn's men surrounded them, swords in hands and Lord Collin's grabbed Clarke's arm and started to pull her away.

"Take her sword," he commanded. "Don't let her move."

He was heading towards Asha, probably meaning to scare the horse so that Lexa wouldn't follow. Clarke glanced at the saddle as they edged away from Lexa, the three warriors circling her. She was unarmed and outnumbered

"Kill her," Finn commanded.

"No!" Clarke cried out, "leave her alone!"

The three men attacked Lexa all at once and the brunette dodged and fought back two of them.

Finn let go of Clarke enraged.

"Do I have to do everything myself! She's one peasant girl."

Lexa kicked the sword from one warrior's hand and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying on his back. Another sword flew towards her and she grabbed the attacker's wrist, wrestling with him and slamming his hand into a tree. He shoved her suddenly sending her flying back and she was off balance for an instant. Clarke saw Finn heading towards her, circling behind her and raising his sword.

She reached for Asha's saddle, where her bow and quiver hung and armed and shot the bow in an instant. She didn't even think as she pulled the string back. The arrow hit Finn in the shoulder like lightning and he yelled in agony, his sword slipping from his grasp. Lexa spun her head back at the sound and took her opportunity and punched him hard in the face. He fell to his knees and Lexa grabbed her sword belt and ran towards Clarke who was stunned at the sight of her own arrow in his shoulder.

She reached for Clarke to snap her out of it, guiding Clarke up on Asha before swiftly mounting the mare behind her.

"Yah!"

Lexa urged Asha to run and the horse leapt forward, her hooves digging in the dirt as she carried the two women away.

"After them!" Finn yelled, still clutching his shoulder.

His stunned warriors chased after them, recovering their swords but Asha was too fast and they couldn't keep up.

"Yah! Yah!"

Lexa pushed Asha to run faster and the mare was at full speed now, heading towards Arkadia. They didn't have time to go back to Anya's camp now. It was obvious to Lexa what Finn would do next. He would chase Clarke all the way across the earth if need be. Wherever they ran to he would follow.

"I shot him," Clarke was muttering.

Lexa slowed Asha and guided them through the trees scanning around them for more warriors. It had been foolish of Finn to take such a small group with him. He had clearly underestimated how much force he would need to capture Clarke. He hadn't even considered it a possibility that she would fight back. The look of shock on his face when the arrow had struck and he's looked up and seen Clarke holding the bow had been genuine.

"I shot him," Clarke repeated.

Lexa had hold of the reins with one hand, her holding Clarke steady in front of her. Clarke was in shock, having never used a weapon to injure another person before.

"He will live Clarke. You only slowed them down but we have to come up with a plan."

"Why didn't he just attack my family?" Clarke asked. "He could have many times."

Lexa didn't want to tell her what she had seen in Finn's eyes when he had held them captive. He had clearly changed his mind about killing her and decided he wanted her as his personal hostage instead. His lust for her had been evident.

"He wants you for himself. He's decided he wants both the weapons and you," Lexa told her. "We have to return to Arkadia. He will have every man searching the woods."

"What about Madi and Aden? We can't leave them behind."

Lexa still scanned the trees for any sign of attackers, still tense from the fight.

"If we go to them, he will only follow and it will give him more leverage. We would only put them in danger. He will expect us to go to Arkadia. We have to beat him there and be ready for him otherwise this will never end. Anya knows what to do if we don't return to camp."

She could feel how tense Clarke's body was, overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"We will have to travel through the night to beat him to Arkadia but we will. He has to treat his wound first."

Clarke inhaled.

"I didn't kill him then."

Her voice came out timid and Lexa knew that she had feared what she had done.

"No you didn't."

"I couldn't let him hurt you. He was going to kill you. I would have killed him to stop him from hurting you."

Lexa brushed her fingers over Clarke's abdomen under her shirt but she didn't say anything. Clarke needed time to process. She had acted out of instinct and it was hard for someone not used to fighting, the first time.

Clarke placed her hand over Lexa's to keep it against her skin. They rode in silence but the fact that Clarke had saved her life weighed on Lexa, not just for how it affected Clarke but for what it meant about the blonde's feelings for her.

Clarke sagged in the saddle, leaning back against Lexa as the brunette guided them through the forest.

 

 

 


	34. Did You Mean It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa put some distance between them and Finn and have a heart to heart.

Asha was riding very slow. Lexa thought that they had put enough distance between Clarke and Finn to find somewhere to rest. They wouldn't make it to Arkadia in one night even though they had travelled faster than ever. Lexa's muscled ached all over from riding and Clarke was sagging in the saddle in front of her, so fatigued that the only thing keeping her still upright in the saddle was Lexa's hand.

Poor Asha was exhausted too. Lexa spied several small farms in the distance and picked out the one that had a barn and headed for it.

She woke Clarke and got down from Asha, helping the blonde to the ground. Clarke fell into her arms, too tired and sore to even stand. Lexa was stuggling and she was far more practised than Clarke at riding for long distances.

She guided Asha into the barn, still helping Clarke and placed her down on the hay.

"Lexa? What did I do?"

Clarke appeared so vulnerable. Lexa got to her knees in front of her cupping her face.

"You saved my life. That's what you did."

Clarke gazed up at her and nodded slowly before lowering her head.

"Get some rest," Lexa said.

The blonde settled down and Lexa lay down carefully beside her reaching an arm around Clarke's stomach. Clarke was facing away from her but Lexa could tell that she was still affected by what had happened. The barn was fairly chilly compared to others she had slept in and badly in need of repair. Lexa went to fetch their blanket and wrapped it around both of them but mostly around Clarke.

"Don't worry I'm here. You can rest. You're safe."

Lexa rubbed the side of Clarke's arm, kissing the top of her shoulder.

"Did you mean it?" Clarke whispered.

Lexa carried on rubbing her arm in reassurance.

"What?"

Clarke turned around, her blue eyes stripped of any defences.

"Do you really love me?"

Lexa's body stiffened at her words.

"I thought you were too drunk too remember," she said quietly, after a pause.

"I never forget anything when I drink. Not a thing but you haven't answered my question."

Lexa's features softened but she shook her head as if she struggled with words.

"It doesn't change anything if you do or don't," Clarke told her. "The agreement still stands. Maybe one day you can tell me."

Lexa frowned. Why was it so difficult just to voice those words to her. Clarke brushed Lexa's hair back from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear.

"Just so you know. I meant it. I love you Lexa."

Lexa felt as if all of her walls were disintegrating. She was used to be aloof and standoffish. It seemed like she had known Clarke forever yet a part of her was still terrified.

Clarke seemed to understand and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Lexa was transfixed on her as they parted.

"I-"

Clarke just smiled and curled into her side to go to sleep barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It doesn't matter," Clarke whispered. "I love you anyway."

Lexa felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and wanted to voice it so badly. Of course she loved Clarke. She loved her so much and she wanted to tell her and show her but it was like she was stuck. For all her fearlessness as a warrior, Lexa felt like a coward with her heart.

  
The next morning they headed back and Lexa and Clarke didn't talk about what had happened. Their focus was on getting back to Arkadia.

As Asha carried them, Lexa's body bumped against Clarke's with the rhythm. She had slept poorly, her mind on Clarke's words and her own difficulty in sharing her own feelings.

"Just so you know Clarke I do love you."

Clarke turned her head a little. Lexa's voice was low and quiet. She understood that it was far more difficult for the brunette to be open than for most people.

"I don't know what that means for our agreement or after the tournament but I thought you should know."

Clarke smiled to herself, gripping Lexa's hand that was around her waist. She was in front of Lexa again, the brunette fearing her fatigue may make her fall from the horse and not hold on enough. Ever since Finn had attacked them, Lexa was more protective of her than ever.

"I know how difficult that was for you to say."

"Just maybe don't get used to hearing it," Lexa said dryly. "I'm not the type to shower you with flattery."

Clarke squeezed her hand.

"Of course not."

Despite her words Clarke could not stop smiling, deeply flattered that Lexa had felt the same for her.

"We are making great time," Lexa said. "We should make the journey in half the time it took us last time."

"Do you think Aden and Madi are okay?"

Lexa glanced at her. Clarke was still quieter than usual but seemed to be coming out of it and showing more of her usual personality.

"Anya will protect them. They will be safe.

"Safe," Clarke repeated with a sigh. "I always feel safer with you than with anyone else."

"Madi will be causing trouble as usual," Lexa joked.

"And Aden will be sparring with Lincoln and learning all he can," Clarke said suddenly perking up.

"Both of them would make good knights," Lexa said, almost proudly. "I could teach them when this is over."

Clarke grinned suddenly.

"I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I don't," Lexa replied flatly, "but they're different. They're not babies for one thing. I can talk to them."

"You can talk to babies."

Lexa scoffed.

"Not much of a conversation though and putting a sword in their hand is kinda frowned upon."

"Oh my god, you love that Madi is feral don't you?"

Lexa grinned.

"Well she's not boring that's for sure."

Clarke laughed and shook her head.

"Who's going to tell the kids that you're their new mother?"

"You're their mother," Lexa protested. "I'm their ticha."

Despite herself, Clarke found Lexa's stubborness more than funny.

"So I'm their mother, you're their ticha. What's Anya then?"

"Their aunt," Lexa said. "Auntie Anya has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I get the feeling they are going to have a lot of Aunt's and Uncle's, living in that camp."

Lexa frowned.

"You are leaving them in the camp?"

Clarke turned her head, frowning at Lexa over her shoulder.

"Of course. I can't just bring them home with me. First Octavia and Raven and then two random children. I don't think my parents would appreciate it somehow."

Lexa shrugged.

"I kinda assumed after how close you had become with them that you had changed your mind about them staying with Anya.

"I mean I will visit all the time."

"A-ha," Lexa replied with a grin.

"I will. I- stop judging me."

Lexa was still smirking at Clarke's reaction.

"It is your decision," the brunette just replied.

"I can literally feel you judging me."

"I'm not judging you. Just because you live on a very large estate with more than enough room for two orphan children it doesn't mean that you have to adopt them."

Clarke scowled now.

"There's nothing wrong with living in the woods. I've done it for years."

"Lexa!"

The brunette laughed out loud having annoyed the blonde enough to amuse herself.

"I think I preferred it when you were monosyllabic."

"Mono-what?" Lexa asked gruffly.

"Never mind."

The pair were silent for a moment, riding through the land, the only sound birds tweetings in the distance.

"Thank you," Clarke said suddenly, "for taking my mind off of it."

Lexa didn't reply but Clarke knew that she understood what she meant.

 


	35. Untameable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa return to Arkadia a little worse for wear. Raven finishes her project and Clarke and Lexa take a long overdue bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut and sexual scenes.

Raven took off the googles and took a step back from her masterpiece. It was one of her rockets but this time it launched on a crossbow attached to an arrow and could be aimed accurately.

Octavia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette's smudged apron.

"You did it," Octavia said, "after all these years."

"I did," Raven replied, with a smile. "Now I can do this."

She turned around and swept Octavia up into a deep kiss.

"Mmm," Octavia said, as their lips parted, "how long have you been planning to do that?"

"Several years. I was going to finish the project first but then we kinda messed that up by having sex already."

Octavia grinned.

"Well, we got there in the end. Does it really matter that we detoured from your plan?"

Raven leaned in and proceeded to kiss her senseless, not caring to answer. They heard a shout suddenly, one of the house staff announcing that Clarke was back and they pulled apart suddenly puzzled.

"She shouldn't be back yet," Octavia said, "something must have happened."

The two women glanced at each other in alarm and then headed out to see them.

  
When Clarke and Lexa arrived at Griffin Manor, they were both exhausted having ridden all day again with few breaks. Lexa got down stiffly and helped Clarke whose muscles were already sore. Lexa held her steady, one hand in the small of her back as Lord and Lady Griffin rushed towards them. Clarke saw Raven and Octavia appear at the front door and nodded to greet them with a small smile.

"What's happened?" her mother asked in alarm. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "my muscles are just sore from riding all day but we had to get here."

"Finn tried to take her," Lexa advised, Jake and Abby. "He will follow us here. We must plan for his attack."

Lord Griffin blinked at her words and shook his head.

"Thelonius and Marcus. We must ask for their help protecting our house. They both have sizable armies."

Raven stepped forward.

"I have something that will help. My invention is ready."

Jake glanced at her.

"It's ready. Now? And you're sure it works?"

Raven nodded.

"Absolutely."

"I will send riders immediately to our friends houses," Jake said. "Clarke, Lexa you must go inside. Rest, heal before Finn arrives. How long do we have?"

"I'm guessing a day or two. Hopefully Anya will arrive before then. She knows if we don't return to follow us here."

"Thank you Lexa for keeping her safe."

Lexa nodded but she glanced at Clarke, knowing that Clarke had in fact saved herself. Clarke just shook her head telling her not to say anything and Lexa just huffed.

"Where can I wash?" she asked, as members of the staff took Asha to be cared for in the stables.

Lexa looked uncomfortable at being waited on suddenly. Clarke took her by the hand without even thinking.

"This way," she advised. "The bath house."

Lexa was suddenly well aware of the stares they were getting but Clarke seemed not to care. She awkwardly just let Clarke lead her, practically able to feel Abby's gaze burning into her back.

  
Lexa had seen Clarke Griffin naked more than once but as she undressed in front of her the brunette's mouth hung open. Clarke was as dirty as she was from riding. Her skin was marked with dust and dirt and it darkened her light hair. It was the first time Lexa had really had her naked in front of her without already being on top of her or with water between them.

She had a curvy body, her belly soft and rounded, her breasts sloping downwards with the support of her undergarments and below the patch of hair was much darker than Lexa expected, although these were things she was well aware of.

"Aren't you getting undressed?" Clarke asked Lexa, who was still standing motionless on the marble, fully clothed.

Lexa tried to focus on her words but it took a second for her to snap out of it.

"What? Yes. I was just -"

Lexa began to unfasten her armour and Clarke instinctively moved to help her. Lexa who had been trying to undo the other strap stopped as soon as she caught sight of Clarke's deft fingers undoing the right strap. She was so focussed and so close. Lexa exhaled slowly, her other arm falling limp by her side.

"Aren't you gonna unfasten the other one? What's going on with you today?"

Clarke was smiling as she spoke but she moved over to unfasten the other one.

"Clarke you're naked in front of me. How am I supposed to focus?"

The blonde smiled, her head lowered as she pulled the armour from Lexa's body.

"You're staring," Clarke said, with a blush as Lexa's gaze flickered lower.

"Hard not to," Lexa murmoured.

She lifted her head with a grin and Clarke grinned back in amusement before the blonde lowered her head again.

Lexa regained her focus and began to remove the rest of her clothing until she was face to face with Clarke and just as naked.

She saw Clarke's breath hitch and her eyes roam the length of Lexa's body.

"How do I get stomach muscles like that?" Clarke asked, gazing at Lexa's toned abdomen.

"Don't you dare!" Lexa said, her eyes widening and her hand flying protectively to Clarke's belly. "I'm very fond of this part of you."

Lexa caressed it with the tips of her thumb with a wistful smile.

"It's soft. I like it the way it is."

Lexa's sounded almost like a pouty child afraid someone would take her favourite toy away. Clarke herself was far too distracted by tanned legs and neck and shoulder curve that she just craved to trace with her fingers. Lexa had curves too, her body muscled and feminine. Clarke would be feel insecure in comparison except that Lexa looked as if she wanted to devour every inch of her and seemed more than happy with Clarke's body.

"We should probably get in the water now," Clarke said gazing at Lexa.

Lexa's eyes locked with hers and Clarke felt herself tremble at the desire in them. Lexa didn't answer but headed into a deep, square bath, which was in the middle of the marble room. It had two steps around it and was deliciously warm as Lexa entered, her muscles crying out with relief. She closed her eyes for an instant and then opened them to see Clarke entering the water.

The blonde seemed to be struggling more than Lexa and the brunette held her hand out beside Clarke's elbow in case she stumbled. The blonde eased in and moaned as the water covered her body.

"This is amazing," Clarke said.

"I agree," Lexa replied, with her eyes closed.

Clarke groaned and Lexa opened an eye to check on her. The blonde was leaning her head back on the edge of the bath, relaxing deeply. Lexa knew from experience that Clarke's muscles would be sore for days and that resting them would be the best option.

Clarke shuffled and Lexa heard her whince. The water was deep but not too deep.

"Want me to rub your legs?" Lexa offered. "It will make you feel better."

Clarke opened her eyes and met Lexa's. Lexa shifted over to her side of the pool and onto one of the steps that was semi submerged in the water. Clarke shuffled upwards and placed her legs across Lexa's lap.

The brunette began to massage her lower legs, rubbing the muscles in gently motions. For a warrior, Lexa was oddly soft with her touch and Clarke loved the sensation of her hands running up and down her thighs, working away the tension.

"Is that okay?" Lexa asked.

"It's amazing," Clarke replied, "can you do my shoulders too? They're really stiff."

Lexa put Clarke's legs back into the water and the blonde seated herself in front of her. Lexa began to knead her shoulders, working her way along them both. She rubbed circles in Clarke's skin with her finger, working her way down the blonde's back and then using her thumbs to ease out the muscle tension. Clarke moaned almost indecently as how good it felt.

"That feels so good. Don't stop."

Lexa chuckled.

"When have I heard that before?"

"You're such a bad influence," Clarke said with her eyes closed. "I was such a good girl before I met you and you thoroughly defiled me."

"More than once," Lexa replied confidently.

"Not that I wasn't very willing to be defiled," Clarke mumbled. "Because I was."

"I should hope so," Lexa answered, as she calmly continued to massage Clarke's muscles.

Lexa moved lower to just above her hips. Clarke hissed suddenly at her touch and the brunette knew that it was more tender there.

She lightened her touch, moving much slower so as not to hurt her more.

"Your muscles will recover soon. I was the same when I first began riding."

"I've never been this sore in my life."

Lexa pressed her nose into Clarke's back and kissed her. Her lips were feather light as they brushed against her skin.

"It's a shame you are so sore," Lexa said, suddenly whispering in Clarke's ear. "Or we could have taken advantage of the bathhouse."

Clarke opened her eyes instantly as she felt Lexa's lips pressed to the side of her neck and begin to move against her skin. Clarke felt a surge of arousal shoot through her as Lexa's mouth worked to awaken the sensitive nerves in her neck. It always did something to Clarke when she kissed that spot and Clarke was pretty sure that she was well aware of the fact and knew that it would always lead to something else.

All Clarke knew was that when Lexa's lips worked their magic there, all she wanted to do was let the brunette have her way with her any way she liked. It lit a fire in her body every time and there was no force on earth that could convince her to resist and not give everything of herself to Lexa's touch.

She moaned lightly and leaned her head back against Lexa, allowing the slip of a hand down her body and across her breasts. Lexa cupped them and played with them and Clarke could feel her body shift against her own at the thrill of it.

"Keep kissing there," Clarke breathed in supplication, barely able to form words now.

Lexa obliged, her head lowered as she moved her moist lips along Clarke's pale neckline as the blonde's chest moved in and out more rapidly with labored breaths.

Clarke felt another hand slip between her thighs and a high pitched sound escaped her lips.

A finger dragged it's way down through her swollen lips and back up. The strokes were long and deliberately slow, slow enough to drive Clarke to a height of arousal far greater than she'd experienced before.

"Good girl," Lexa said, when Clarke exhaled. "You said you were such a good girl before I- what was the word?"

Lexa paused but she continued the motions, feeling Clarke's body respond greater with each movement.

"Defiled," she said firmly. "Is that what this is?"

Clarke was experiencing such a high that she couldn't even focus on the question.

"I would call you a woman more than a girl but I am more than happy to defile you."

Lexa emphasised the word defile each time she spoke, well aware that Clarke shuddered each time it left the brunette's lips.

"Good," Lexa praised as Clarke trembled and moaned against her.

"You know what I think," Lexa continued. "I think that you like the thought of being defiled by a stablehand. I don't think you're attracted to Lords or Ladies at all."

Clarke sounded desperate now, holding back from crying out by pursing her lips and then biting down on her lower one as she shuddered beneath her. Her next cry came out strangled.

"Please Lexa. Don't stop."

"Mmm, I love hearing my name on your lips when I do this to you."

Clarke didn't know what had gotten into Lexa and right in that moment she didn't care as her body spasmed and she threw her head back, Lexa moving back with her. She could feel that this was doing something to Lexa too as her hips rocked against her from behind. Clarke turned around and mounted Lexa on the step. She slipped her hand between Lexa's legs and began to pleasure her, Lexa's already finding it's way inbetween her own. When she felt a knee slip in between her thighs and her own press against Lexa's centre, she felt a rush of desperation and began to ride it. When Lexa groaned gutterally with arousal, Clarke moved faster, utterly desperate now for release.

When she came it was oh so sweet and wracked through her body and soul. Her thighs trembled and her back muscles still hurt but she didn't care at all as her orgasm was the greatest high ever. She shifted against Lexa, her body still twitching, watching the brunette's face marked by pure ecstasy, her head falling back, her eyes clenched shut. Clarke rocked against her determined to give Lexa everything she had just given her but what she didn't count on was how her body shuddered and another climax began to build just as furious as the last. She clung onto Lexa's neck, Lexa gripping her hips in desperation to keep her moving and Clarke fucked her sensually.

"I think that you like that I'm a Lady," Clarke murmoured in her ear. "I think you love nothing more than knowing that you took the maidenhood of a Lady of Arkadia. If I love being defiled, then you love defiling me."

Lexa cried out at her words and Clarke smiled almost smugly.

"You were right. I do love being taken by the stablehand," Clarke raised her eyebrow as Lexa drowsily opened her eyes before closing them.

"Again and again and again," Clarke whispered in her ear.

Lexa made a strangled cry and began to jerk against her. Clarke kissed her cheek and put her hand in Lexa's hair to hold her through it. Lexa's last cry was loud and high at first but ended as a deep, low growl of satisfaction. She twitched for some time and Clarke wondered if her their bodies would be too sore for more. She always craved more when it was like that.

"You okay there, stablehand?" Clarke joked as Lexa sighed.

"More than okay."

Lexa's voice was a deep growl now, having been utterly satisfied by her lover.

Clarke smiled, just as satisfied with having pleased Lexa and began to trace her fingers over one or two of Lexa's old scars.

"This one?" she asked.

"A fight with bandits," Lexa muttered, looking around herself now for a towel to wipe her forehead.

"This one?"

"I fell off a roof, trying to fix the thatching. I wasn't as sure footed then."

Clarke just smiled and traced her fingers over her skin as if wanting to study every inch of her.

"What about this one?"

Lexa smiled suddenly. Clarke seemed to want to know the story of every one of them.

"Asha, before I saved her she was quite unruly. I tried to ride her once and she threw me. Didn't stop me from trying again."

Clarke smiled suddenly.

"Sounds like Asha. If she doesn't like something she certainly lets you know. Guess you had to earn her trust."

"Asha has never let anyone else ride her. She was the most unruly filly on the farm. It was why they let me take her. No one else could handle her."

Lexa said this with a note of pride as if Asha's rebelliousness was something to admire.

"You have the same spirit," Clarke told her. "Rebellious and independent and wild. No one could tame either of you."

"What's so good about being tame?" Lexa asked. "If you love someone you have to let them be wild if that is their nature, otherwise it is not them that you really love."

Clarke swallowed, aware that they weren't talking just about Asha anymore.

"I know," she replied, "but sometimes we are afraid of losing them. If they are truly wild then what's to keep them from leaving?"

"When a wild creature stays it's because they choose to, not because they're supposed to. That in itself is the greatest compliment. Asha chooses to stay with me because we are friends. She doesn't have to. That to me is proof that she is where she wants to be."

Clarke wasn't sure if Lexa had caught the double meaning in her words.

"The love of a wild creature is the most honest of all," Lexa said softly. "You have to trust that they will choose to stay because they want to."

Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around Lexa and they held each other for some time.

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her father talk over supper. Lexa tends to Asha and spies something in the distance and Finn makes his move.

"That was a very long bath you took today. What were you doing in there?"

Clarke glanced at her father but avoided his eyes. She was waiting at the supper table for Lexa who had been checking on Asha, concerned she had pushed her too far. They had spent half of the day resting and had spent far too long in the bathhouse.

Her mother was busy that afternoon and running late and Octavia and Raven were busy too.

"Er- Is everything ready for the attack? Did Lord Kane and Lord Jaha offer some assistance."

"We have a few extra warriors," her father said with a note of concern, "but we'll have to hope this Anya friend of yours comes through."

"She will but she'll expect some reward for it. Mother is really late tonight," Clarke observed, "she's never this late."

"So sweetheart, you seem like you've had a lot of adventures recently. Is Lexa going to ask for your hand?"

Clarke shot a look at him in surprise.

"If you thought it was a secret it really wasn't," her father replied "I'm not judging. I just don't want you to put your life on hold if she's not going to commit to you."

Clarke shook her head.

"I- we don't talk about that. We agreed, after the tournament."

Her father watched her as if trying to figure out her reaction to his question. She wouldn't meet his eyes and just the mention of the tournament had seemed to change her whole manner.

"Just so you know. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you just be honest with yourself about you really want."

Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes. This was too difficult.

"Father, I was the one who shot Finn. He was going to kill Lexa and I grabbed my bow and I- I hit him with an arrow."

"I didn't even know that you liked archery," her father replied with a smile.

Despite herself Clarke smiled back, his words lifting the tension.

"Stop, you know what I mean."

"Sweetheart I don't know why you didn't want us to know. You were defending Lexa and he was trying to kidnap you. I would have done worse given the chance. He attacked you. Don't waste your guilt on him."

Clarke nodded, her smile widening.

  
Lexa was brushing down Asha, having checked over the mare.

"There you go girl. You can rest for a while. You did great."

Asha nudged her, making a noise and lifting her head.

"You can't have more. You've had far too much today."

Asha repeated the action and Lexa sighed and brought her a bag with some oats in. As Asha ate she patted the mare's neck.

She glanced out of the stable over to the manor house. It was getting dark and Clarke had invited her to supper.

In the distance she noticed a group of warriors making their way across the grounds. At the front was a female. Lexa squinted thinking that maybe Anya had arrived but the figure did not move like her. When she looked again she realised that it was Finn and that one of his men had a blade to Abby's throat. He still clutched his shoulder, the injury bandaged but clearly still hurting him.

 _He's going to walk right in_ she thought in alarm. _Clarke!_

Lexa ducked down in the stable and followed them, slinking along the wooden boards and peeking over every now and then to check where he was. She had her sword at her belt and was wearing her leather armour, having been determined to be ready while Clarke was still in danger.

She counted the group of warriors. Ten of them. In the distance she spied several torches suddenly being lit and guessed that Finn's whole army was encamped on the surrounding land.

 _He waited until nightfall,_ she thought. _Anya where are you? I can't fight them all._

Even with the extra reinforcements Lexa could tell they would be outnumbered. It seemed that Finn's army had more than recovered from their last defeat.

She took a breath, steeling herself and crept after them.

  
Clarke and her father looked up in shock as first her mother and then a small militia entered their dining room.

"Lady Griffin," Finn said with a scowl as he entered.

He had his hand on his shoulder where she had shot him and a hard edge to his expression. He was furious with her, that much Clarke could easily see.

"You have been far more trouble than I expected," he said, sitting himself next to Clarke. "It's getting tiresome so let's try this another way."

Lord Griffin got to his feet to defend his wife and daughter but Finn gestured to the warrior that held the blade to Abby's throat.

"Sit down. If you so much as move he will kill her so contain your anger."

Finn groaned, shifting in his seat. He didn't look well at all. He was sweating and clearly in a great deal of pain in his shoulder.

"Your daughter is quite the shot. Did she tell you? She almost killed me. Of course I was threatening her lover."

Finn smiled but it was not a pleasant sight. Everything about him seemed more menacing somehow, all of his pretences dropped and Clarke knew that she was seeing the real Finn now.

"I don't suppose she told you that either. How I caught her and that farmgirl behaving indecently in the forest. I think it's safe to say that her maidenhood would not have been intact had I taken her for a wife."

Finn continued, clearly enjoying the sound of his own voice as the Griffin family glanced at each other nervously.

"So you have one chance to save your wife and daughter now Lord Griffin. You either hand over all of your blueprints, including that special launcher I know you have been working on and all the other military designs or... I kill both of them, starting with your wife."

"You're an idiot," Clarke said with a scowl.

Finn looked surprised but not at all worried by her sudden defiance. He seemed absolutely confident in his plan.

"Am I? Do tell me, why am I an idiot?"

Clarke faced him directly.

"You need medical attention. Whoever patched you did a poor job and you are bleeding out. She's the person in the room most able to keep you alive."

Finn considered this as Abby's eyes widened wondering what her daughter was thinking.

"I wouldn't treat you if you hurt my daughter. You will have to kill me. Leave Clarke out of this."

Finn growled, shaking his head as the two women argued across the table, each trying to save the other.

"Enough," he yelled. "I bore of this. You have caused endless trouble. I have chased you through Polis and Arkadia. I put all the time and effort into courting you and setting up my plan and you defy at every turn."

Finn slipped a blade into his left hand and reached for Clarke, pressing it to her throat.

"Either you get me those blueprints or she dies. Your choice."

"You can have them," Jake told him. "Just don't hurt them, please."

He got to his feet and Finn ordered two of his men to escort him. He gestured for Abby to be seated and his warrior removed the knife from her throat, pushing her into the seat by her shoulder.

"So where is your resident lapdog," Finn asked scornfully. "Tell me Clarke, why her? I could understand being rejected for another Lord or Lady but a lowborn. I don't see it."

"Of course you don't," Clarke replied. "All you care about is status and power and your overinflated ego."

Finn glared at her, not appreciating the insults.

"Careful Clarke. My patience only goes so far. You almost killed me. If I was a vengeful man I would have killed you already."

"Don't pretend you're civil all of a sudden. You wanted to kill me from the start. You couldn't even do that right."

Clarke tried her best to antagonise him. Anything to distract him from her parents. If he turned on her then at least they were safe.

 

Lord Griffin hurriedly grabbed as many blueprints as possible, while two burly warriors glared at him. He was terrified. He could fight a little but he was not a warrior and all he wanted was for his wife and daughter to be safe. Yet he also knew that in the wrong hands his weapons that were intended to defend Arkadia could just as easily destroy it.

"Move faster!" one of them growled.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he said.

Jake suddenly heard one of them cry out and lifted his head just in time to see one of them fall to the floor as Lexa high kicked the other before landing on her feet like a cat. The other was instantly stunned and Lexa punched him straight in the nose sending him to the ground.

He blinked at the sight of her. Lexa's hair was braided back and she wore simple leather armour. She drew her sword, gripping it with one hand.

"Where is Finn?" she asked firmly.

"He has them. I have to bring him the blueprints."

"Give him what he wants. While he's distracted I'll attack."

Jake couldn't believe her bravery. No wonder his daughter had been so enthralled by her. She was fearless. He was more frightened than he'd ever been.

"What about the guards? He'll expect them to be with me."

"Tell him they saw someone and went to check the other rooms."

Jake gathered up as many of his blueprint scrolls in his arms as possible and headed back to the dining room, Lexa followed with her sword, checking each corner for enemies before proceeding.

When they reached the door, Lexa hid behind an alcove. Jake met her eyes and they communicated silently. Lexa understood what he was asking with the look.

_Save my family._

Lexa nodded and Jake entered the dining room carrying a pile of blueprints.

 

 

 

 


	37. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shows the extent of her bravery as she fights Finn's men and faces down an army. 
> 
> Warning - There is fighting, violence, blood and a character death in this chapter (not Clarke or Lexa)

Jake Griffin entered his dining room to the sight of his beloved wife and only child being held hostage by Finn and his warriors.

"Finally. Where are my men?"

"They heard something. They're checking the rooms."

Finn frowned and gestured for one of his men to go and check on them. Lexa shrank into the alcove as he passed and then dragged him into a side room and knocked him unconscious.

Jake placed the blueprints down on the table and Finn's men starting packing them into a sack.

"Good choice," Finn said. "But did you really believe I would let you all go. I can still spin this. Convince them that I am the hero here."

"What are you talking about? People know!" Clarke snapped. "We told! Why do you think you had to get through so much security to even get close to the farm. I take it you took them all down otherwise you wouldn't be here now."

"They were outnumbered," he said with a smile. "It's amazing what a good army and lots of money will get you. Take that friend of yours Anya. She's out there too. She was only too happy to join forces with me."

"I don't believe you! Anya would never do that."

Finn slammed the table.

"She's a bandit Clarke! This is what they do. If you weren't sleeping with your farmhand she would do it too. Money is everything!"

Clarke turned her head away, refusing even to look at him.

"I can't believe I ever even considered your offer. You're a monster."

Finn grabbed her arm roughly holding the blade up as if to strike her but before he could move a dagger flew towards him and struck his hand. He dropped his knife, gripping his hand as it dripped with blood.

Lexa leapt into the room, sword in hand and cut through two of the men, twirling and ducking before bringing her sword up and taking down another. Five more men rushed towards her but Lexa roared and danced out of their reach, taking down one after the other until they were all wounded and bleeding on the floor. She panted as Clarke stared at her and then they rushed to each other and embraced.

"You saved me again," Clarke said. "Lexa what he said about Anya-"

"We don't have time," Lexa said cupping her face. "His army is close by."

"They will kill you!" Finn said inbetween breaths, trying to get to his feet.

Lexa lifted her sword and pushed it into Finn's chest with a sneer. She withdrew it and he fell. Lexa took Clarke's hand with her free hand as her parents remained stunned.

"We have to go," Lexa said. "All of you stay behind me."

Lexa led the Griffin family to the front entrance but as soon as they were outside, they were met with an army of attackers, horribly outnumbered. Anya stepped forward, facing them, now commanding both her and Finn's army.

Lexa glared at her and stayed close to Clarke, putting herself between the Griffin family and the army. She held her sword defensively, gripping it tightly with both hands.

"Do not be afraid Clarke," she said. "If this is to be our fate then we will go like warriors."

"Always so brave," Anya said proudly.

She raised her staff and her warriors suddenly turned on Finn's and attacked them. They were blindsided and fell easily against Anya's warriors who had positioned themselves perfectly for the betrayal. Lexa and Clarke turned their heads in surprise as Finn's men went down. Lexa lowered her sword slowly, the realisation of Anya's trick sinking in. Her ticha strode over confidently.

"You didn't really think I would side with Finn did you?" Anya asked with a smirk. "I thought you smarter than that sekken."

Lexa was too relieved to be mad and just nodded in acknowledgment.

"I take it these are the parents," Anya said, standing face to face with Abby and Jake, her staff firmly pressed into the ground.

"Pleased to meet you," Lord Griffin said politely. "How can we show our gratitude for you have saved us?"

Anya smirked.

"Oh this will be added to my debt list I can assure you. Shame Clarke, you had just paid me back with those supplies for last time."

Clarke rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Anya. The warrior woman didn't move to hug her back, unaccustomed to such affection but there was smile on her lips.

"Now enough of that. Our camp is just over the hill and there are two certain children who wish to see you. They were very worried when you didn't return."

"Children?" Abby queried, raising one eyebrow at Clarke suspiciously.

"It's not what you think," Clarke said with a blush. "They're not ours exactly."

"I gathered that!" her mother said dryly. "But we are going to talk about this later."

"Finn?" Anya asked in a more serious tone.

Lexa met her eyes.

"It's over. He would have kept coming after them."

Anya didn't reply but from the look in her eyes she understood exactly what Lexa was saying. A part of her had known that she wouldn't let Finn live as long as he endangered Clarke's life and she knew that Lexa did not take such choices lightly.

  
When Clarke entered Anya's camp, a small brunette barrelled her way towards her and threw her arms around her. Clarke hugged her back with all her heart so happy to see her again. Aden hovered close by with a smile and Lexa just reached out and ruffled his hair before Madi hugged her too.

Clarke's parents waited rather awkwardly behind the two women, glancing around at the camp of hardened warriors and refugees not entirely sure what to make of them.

"This way," Anya told them, "let's talk about our debt."

Jake and Abby both glanced at each other and then followed Anya to her tent.

That evening Clarke, Lexa, Madi and Aden all slept in the same tent, Clarke and Lexa sharing one bed while the other two had their own beds. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke and kissed the top of her shoulder, curling around her so that they were as close as possible.

"I can't believe it's over," Clarke whispered as Lexa pressed another kiss to her shoulder. "What now?"

"Now we both compete in the tournament."

"And after?"

Lexa nuzzled her shoulder, pressing more soft kisses into it.

"Not yet," Lexa whispered. "Let's just get through the next part first."

Clarke was still worried but the way Lexa was holding felt like a promise and she closed her eyes and enjoyed Lexa's embrace and sweet kisses and let herself drift off to sleep.

 _She's still here_ she thought as she had done many times before. _She's still here._

 


	38. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enters the archery competition and during an event at Griffin Manor the Queen family make an appearance.

The week of the tournament arrived swiftly after things returned to normal in Arkadia. The first events were mostly qualifiers to see who was going to make it to the next rounds.

Lexa fought of all of her competitors easily, Clarke more than confident she would during the first rounds.

On the third day it was the archery contest and Clarke had been nervous all morning.

"You'll do fine," Lexa told her as she had waited to enter the arena.

"But what if I miss?"

"Then you miss. You wouldn't be the first person to miss the target at an Archery contest.

"Another woman," a young man nearby exclaimes. "I swear they let anyone join these tournaments just so it makes a good show when they fail."

"They should stick to sewing," his friend sneered.

Lexa lifted her head and glared at them, one hand gripped on her sword pommel daring them to say any more. The doors to the arena opened and they walked past as if unconcerned with their words. Lexa put her hands on Clarke's shoulders.

"You can do this. Just focus on the task like we do when we practise."

Clarke nodded rather nervously and then walked out into the arena. All the other competitors were male save for her.

She took her position and Lexa and the entrants for the main tournament appeared next as part of the show. They were showing off their archery skills as part of the festivities but were not entrants in the archery contest, the knights usually deeming themselves too grand to enter such an event.

The blonde was standing alongside the other participants with Lexa just a little distance away.

The crowd had hushed as she took up her position startled at the sight of her in a modest tunic, leggings, boots and Lexa's simple cloak. She heard one of the men from earlier still mocking her but when the announcer called for her to raise her bow she focussed only on her task.

She raised the bow and waited for the signal, aiming directly at the bullseye in the distance. The three closest to the bullseye would get through to the final round. All she had to do was to be one of the closest. Clarke thought she would be happy as long as she hit the target she was so nervous.

She let go as soon as the announcer called and the arrow flew towards the target hitting the centre exactly. A rush of both elation and surprise rushed through her. She had been so afraid of missing and now she was through to the final. She smiled broadly, extremely pleased with her first shot and turned to see Lexa watching her with pride.

In the final stage it was just two men and her standing in the centre of the arena. Both other contenders shot their bows, this time hitting three arrows, one at at time. The first one hit the target just off centre, only one hitting the bullseye. The second hit two bullseyes and hit the outer circle with his third prompting a cheer and then cry of disappointment from the crowd.

Next it was Clarke's turn. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she took a breath and pulled her bow back.

She let it loose and it flew straight to the centre of the bullseye and Clarke blinked in disbelief and raised her head. She took another arrow from her quiver and repeated the shot and hit just besides the first arrow. By the third time she didn't even think about it as her arrow soared straight to the centre again, all three arrows now in the bullseye.

She did it. She won.

The crowd cheered for her, the whole arena clapping. Clarke beamed with pride, not quite able to believe it yet and before she knew it she was being handed a trophy, a ribbon and a brand new bow, designed to mark the win of the event.

"Told you you could do it."

Clarke spun around to see Lexa, once she was back inside the tunnel that entered into the area.

They both waited as the remaining contestants flooded back inside and they were the only two that remained.

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke in congratulations, holding the back of her head as she pressed her lips onto the blonde's

"I can't believe it," Clarke said, still holding her trophies. "I really expected to miss."

"Clarke, you never miss a shot with a bow. Why would you start now?"

"Nerves," Clarke said in a witty tone. "Not that you would know much about that. My father hasn't stopped talking about how you kicked someone in the chest right in front of him."

"I didn't kick him in the chest," Lexa said flatly, "I kicked him in the head."

Clarke chuckled.

"Because that's so different."

Lexa turned suddenly and pulled away as she saw Clarke's friends and family approaching to congratulate her. They gathered around her pleased for her triumph and Lexa smiled at Clarke who was still beaming at her win. She slipped away to the training ground, determined to get some more practise in.

Lexa was not nervous as such but she was full of anticipation. The tournament had been shortened down to five days and she was doing well so far in all of her events. If she made it to the final it would be down to a fight between her and the other finalist. She had won her fights so far but they hadn't been that challenging. She had knocked one of those fancy Lords from their seat easily in a jousting contest on a borrowed horse. She would not have risked Asha in that event for anything.

She had only to win her next two fights and she would be one fight away from getting the one thing she had always dreamed of.

And yet her priorities had changed. She still wanted to be a knight but the thought of what the end of the tournament might mean for her and Clarke made her more nervous than she would ever admit.

 _Just a few more days_ she told herself. _Stay focussed._

  
The Griffin house held a large celebration dinner, inviting as many guests as possible to mark their daughters win. Her father was beaming with pride, talking to everyone and anyone about his amazing daughter the talented archer.

Clarke's mother remained reserved as usual but she smiled at her daughter every now and then, her smile only fading when she saw Nia, Roan and Ontari entering the home.

As was expected of her she greeted them politely but Nia's gaze drifted straight to Clarke, spying her prey like a hawk.

There was something ruthless and cold in her glare and it unnerved Clarke a little. She obviously was still mad about Ontari and yet Ontari herself just avoided Clarke altogether as if she had learned her lesson.

"Lady Clarke Griffin," she said as she sauntered over. "I believe you were going to offer my daughter an apology."

Clarke lowered her eyes and decided to be diplomatic.

"Yes, Lady Ontari Queen, I apologise for my behaviour. It was unacceptable and undignified. Please forgive me."

Ontari met her eyes and huffed as if she wanted to be anywhere else right in that moment.

"And I apologise for the remarks I made about your- sorry what is she, a stablehand?"

Clarke glared at her and tensed.

"Really these young women today," Nia told Abby. "Fighting, archery. Too many ideas above their station. I had hoped you would reconsider supporting the peasant girl in her venture. It shouldn't be encouraged otherwise they start to believe they're better than they are."

Clarke clenched her first and her mother stepped in.

"Clarke, could I spare you for a moment?"

Her mother led her away until they were out of earshot.

"Why are they here?" Clarke asked.

"I have no idea," her mother replied. "I certainly wouldn't invite her. I don't like them either but let's just get through the evening and try not to let her get the best of us."

Clarke sighed.

"Fine. I'll play nice but you saw me apologise and how Ontari reacted so don't blame me if I don't make it past the next hour."

 


	39. Rudeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia causes trouble at the celebration and angers Lexa and Jake has a discussion with Abby about his daughter.

The Griffin family were enjoying their celebration until the Queen family appeared. Clarke stayed close to her friends but Nia seemed insistent on inserting herself in every conversation.

"My son is going to win the tournament," Nia bragged as Clarke glanced down at her drink, desperately wishing she could get away.

"I mean, it's not like there's much competition this year."

Roan just grunted as if to sarcastically say 'thanks'. He didn't appear too thrilled at his mother's behaviour either.

Lexa suddenly entered the party, having been with Anya for the past few hours, likely sparring. She had bathed and changed into a simple pants, boots and a tunic and wore a small, dark coat. She was dressed all in black, and her sword hung at her side.

She headed straight towards Clarke who was with her parents and friends trying to avoid Nia.

As she strode across the room Nia glared at her and straightened her back.

"Ah, here is the stablehand who thinks she can beat my son!"

Lexa walked straight past her and headed for the food table just behind Clarke. She picked at the foods not quite sure what half of them were and settled on some sweet fruits and some cheese.

She was just shoving some of the delicacies in her mouth, her back to the crowd when Nia Queen raised her voice.

"Disgraceful. No manners at all."

Lexa turned and glared at her, swallowing quickly.

"Are you talking to me?"

Nia scowled.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be talking to?"

Lexa shrugged but she was not fazed by Nia's temper.

"Lady Abigail Griffin, rebuke this servant at once for her rudeness."

"You're the one who's being rude," Lexa said with indifference. "If you want to ask me something use my name."

Nia seemed to see red at this statement. Her jaw tensed and her eyes widened as she moved forward, her head held up regally high.

"How dare you! I am Lady Nia Queen and you will not speak to me in such a manner."

"I just did," Lexa replied. "Deal with it."

Nia began to shout now as Lexa turned her back on her.

"Is this how the Griffin family treats their guests? By allowing their servants to insult their guests."

Lexa ignored her still.

"I guess it's to be expected when their daughter is so wild. They can not control their daughter, how can we expect them to control their staff."

Lexa turned at the mention of Clarke, her jaw clenched.

"What did you say about Clarke?"

Nia smirked.

"It's only the truth. She is wild. What kind of daughter remains unmarried at her age and enters an archery contest? I offered my son Roan's hand and she refused."

"Mother," Roan interrupted, "they do not need to hear this."

"But then it is to be expected when she prefers the company of lowborn women than one of her own kind."

Lexa put one hand on her sword belt and walked over slowly. She met Nia eye to eye, very close to her now.

"Get out," Lexa sneered, "before I make you leave."

"I am guest. How dare you-"

"Leave now," Lexa repeated, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"You cannot threaten me. I will have you arrested."

"She's not threatening you," a voice said, "I am."

Nia turned around to find Anya and a few of her warriors. Aden was with them but that didn't make them any less intimidating.

"Who are you?"

Anya grinned and walked forward, staring Nia down.

"I'm someone who doesn't have to answer to your laws who won't hesitate to make sure that you disappear in the night if you don't shut up."

Nia's lip curved downwards with a slight quiver.

"Come on. This celebration is not fit for people of our stature. Ontari, Roan."

Anya stared her down until she left and then a smile spread across her lips as she nodded towards Clarke. Her parents who had been holding their breath smiled too more than happy to have Nia gone.

"Wait where's Madi?" Clarke asked looking around the room.

Everyone suddenly heard Nia yell.

"What have you done you stupid child? I am soaking wet! My dress is ruined!"

Madi suddenly shot through the door like a tornado and ran straight to Clarke with a grin. She was carrying a now half empty jug of grape juice, a dark red juice.

"Madi, what did you do?" Clarke asked.

The young brunette ran to Lexa now, hiding behind her.

"It was an accident. Tell her Lexa. I offered to carry the grape juice."

Clarke shook her head but she smiled and turned away.

"Nicely done kid," Lord Griffin whispered to her. "Just don't tell Clarke that it was my idea."

Lexa pretended not to hear Jake's words but there was a slight hint of amusement of her lips as she listened to them talking as if he was her grandfather.

  
When Jake Griffin headed over to his wife, who was now at the opposite end of the room, he was still pleased with his prank.

"You're a bad influence on her," Abby said with a smile.

"Well she's the closest to a granddaughter we'll get. It's my job to be a bad influence."

Abby shook her head.

"We haven't even discussed it. Where are they going to stay? Here? Is Clarke really ready to take on two orphan children?"

Jake put one hand on her shoulder.

"She already has. They both have."

"You're right," Abby replied as she watched Lexa protectively hover near Clarke and both the children as she crammed more food into her mouth.

"She has no manners," Abby told him, referring to Lexa.

"Clarke doesn't care," he replied quickly.

"She insulted Nia within seconds."

"Nia is perpetually insulted and you hate her as much as everyone else. That woman is an insufferable snob who insulted our daughter. Lexa was just being Lexa."

Abby thought carefully about her next words. This was a game they played regularly, trying to beat each other's arguments with logic.

"She has not asked for Clarke's hand," she said quietly.

Jake's smile disappeared at the words.

"I suppose not but she is focussed on the tournament."

"And if she leaves afterwards, Clarke will be heartbroken."

Jake glanced at his wife knowing that she was right. He frowned, wrestling with the problem.

"So what can we do? It's their love life not ours."

 


	40. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa faces Roan in the final of the tournament and Jake encourages Clarke to take action before Lexa leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read the story and to all those who sent me wonderful comments. There's likely only one chapter left after this one so if you're still reading then thanks so much for staying with it.

The day of Lexa's final fight drew near and Clarke began to fear more than anything that Lexa would leave her. The brunette had refused to say anything about it other than to remind her of their agreement and they had desperately made love the night before the tournament, Clarke fearing it might be for the last time.

She kissed Lexa on the cheek before she left to go and prepare for the tournament and readied herself to travel there in time for the event.

A few hours later and Clarke was in the seats of the arena, her friends and family seated with her. Lexa had won all of her fights so far but so had Roan and the winner would be knighted, granted land and a home of their own and a large portion of wealth.

The two contenders stood apart, both facing the ground. Roan was leaning more on one leg almost casually but he didn't seem enthusiastic for the fight as if he hadn't even wanted to enter at all.

Lexa held her head up high and kept her back straight. She was wearing simple black clothes this time, which allowed for better movement and black war paint across her eyes, which Lexa had told Clarke beforehand was a mark of respect for her ticha. As they were announced Lexa caught Clarke's eye before drawing the sword that was brought to her.

Roan took the moment where Lexa had her back to him and charged at her, sword in hand. Clarke felt a rush of fear at the sight of him attacking her but Lexa turned and deflected the attack smoothly.

Lexa was aggressive and fast and Roan had to deflect a succession of quick attacks. Suddenly they were in a deadlock, Roan pushing his blade down on Lexa's and Clarke saw Lexa struggle for the first time in a fight, as he pressed his weight down.

Clarke could barely focus as she watched, only able to see Lexa in danger but Lexa put her cloth-wrapped hands to the blade and pushed it before throwing him back with force.

He recovered and knocked her down again, kicking away her sword but Lexa went for his legs and took his own sword from him, picking up her own and ending up with two as she rose.

Roan glanced around and punched one of the arena guards in the face, stealing his wooden spear and spun it in his hands. He went for Lexa full force and this time knocked both swords from her hands, one after the other and sent her flying on her back.

Clarke held her breath, closing her eyes for a split second. Lexa was losing. He might kill her. The tournament allowed it though it was seen as bad form. Lexa lay helpless on her back.

Roan flicked up the spear and moved over her, readying to strike with the winning blow. He lunged but Lexa suddenly rolled away and spun her legs so that she swept his out from under him, kicking his ankle with incredible force. She did a handspring away, dodging every attack before disarming him and taking the spear. She spun it at him sending him to his knee and as he tried to defend the next blow she slammed it upwards, hitting him directly in the face. It hit him with a sickening crack and he fell back, completely beaten as Lexa moved the spear over him.

"Get up," Nia yelled furiously. "If you die you die no longer a Queen."

Roan looked up at the first warrior who had defeated him.

"Get it over with," he said.

Lexa moved the spear and instead held out her hand to help him to his feet. Lexa was announced the winner and the crowd cheered for her, chanting her name. Nia fell back into her chair, mortified at her son's loss.

Clarke's heart was bursting with pride. She'd done it. She had won.

Lexa's fierce eyes were hidden by the warpaint but Clarke could read them easily. She was enjoying the moment of victory, for the first time having the recognition she deserved. She had worked hard for the moment and now it had finally arrived.

The crowd took a long time to settle down as Lexa exited the arena and returned for the knighting ceremony in full armour, except for her helmet, the symbol of the tree clearly marked on the banner that was brought out. It was checked green and white with a golden oak tree and Lexa got down on one knee before Lord Griffin as was custom.

Lord Jake Griffin wore formal clothing bearing the Griffin crest, a lion on a blue background. He addressed the crowd as Lexa kneeled.

"This young woman has not only proved her bravery and fearlessness in this tournament and proved herself the worthiest champion but she has saved my family home from invaders and put an end to the betrayal of Lord Collins. As I'm sure you have all heard he attacked my family and threatened the life of my wife and daughter. What you don't know is that this young woman is the one who saved us? Her loyalty and spirit equal no other and so that is why I knight you Ser Lexa Woods of Polis."

He moved the sword from one shoulder to the next and Lexa kept her head lowered. Clarke could see she was trying not to let emotion overcome her.

"Arise, Ser."

Lexa rose from her knee, a small smile playing across her lips.

"You will have land and a title and wealth now Lexa," Jake whispered. "Ask her."

Lexa turned to him but said nothing.

"I would have given my blessing without those things but now you can have everything you want."

His voice was low but Lexa understood his sentiments exactly. He was telling her that he approved.

"I'm going to go and get Asha and pack my things," Lexa said. "I want to go and visit my new home immediately."

Jake's smile faded as Lexa turned and headed away.

She stopped and turned her head back, not quite looking at him.

"Tell Clarke where I am," she said. "She can see me before I go."

  
In all the excitement Clarke was pushing her way through the crowd as they left the arena, trying to get to her father. She had seen Lexa leaving and she'd felt a sense of urgency suddenly.

When she reached him, the look on his face told her everything and she was crestfallen.

"She's leaving isn't she?" Clarke asked in a low voice.

Her father's expression of concern suddenly turned into determination.

"So stop her! Tell her you want to be with her. Before it's too late!"

Clarke blinked and shook her head.

"B-but-"

Her father put his hands on her arms leaning closer.

"Forget the rules. Forget etiquette and everything you learned about courting. Clarke this is Lexa. If you let her leave you will regret it forever. You love her. Go! Before it's too late!"

His words seemed to hit Clarke like a bucket of ice and she set off running as fast as she could.

 _Please_ she thought. _Please wait for me_.

She was running faster than she ever had before, her feet barely touching the floor as she sped towards the arena stables. When she got there Asha wasn't there and a stableboy looked up at her.

"Lexa?" she gasped, out of breath.

The boy pointed out towards the road and she ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

_I can't be too late. I can't be._

Clarke saw Asha and Lexa as soon as she exited the arena grounds, the brunette searching through a saddle bag. She turned as soon as she saw Clarke and a broad smile swept across her lips.

"Took you long enough."

Clarke blinked as Lexa turned back to the saddlebag, still smiling.

"Don't go," Clarke begged. "I don't want you to leave. We'll get married. We can live wherever you want. Just don't leave me. I love you."

Lexa's face became more serious and she turned around and she got down on one knee, holding a ring in one hand. It was a simple golden ring with an oak tree marked upon it.

It dawned on Clarke all at once what Lexa's plan had been all along. Her jaw dropped and then she couldn't stop smiling.

"Y-you-"

"I wanted to at least give you a ring, in case I didn't win. I owe Anya for it but I can pay her back now."

"But you hate being in debt."

Lexa seemed highly amused by her reaction, her grin growing wider.

"I do. I hate it but I love you. I want to spend my life with you in my new home, once I fix it up the way we like it. Me, you, Madi and Aden."

Clarke felt tears forming in her eyes. Lexa just gazed up at her.

"Clarke, may I have your hand. If you say yes I will offer all I have of myself to you until the end of my days."

Clarke burst out crying but they were happy tears.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot. Of course."

Lexa smiled wider than Clarke had ever seen and slid the ring on her forth finger before surging upwards to draw Clarke into a kiss. They kissed madly, wrapped around each other.

When Lexa pulled back, she looked overjoyed, her eyes flickering back down to Clarke's lips as if to make sure to treasure the memory.

"I think we have an audience," she whispered, glancing over Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke turned her head, their arms still around each other to see her parents and friends all watching them. They were all smiling, all having seen Lexa down on one knee.

Madi ran over and threw her arms around Lexa. Aden was beaming but just hovered nearer like he always did, always more reserved.

"You tricked me," Jake teased Lexa. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am," Lexa said with a satisfied smirk, "but I never said that it was for good. Someone has to check everything is ready for us to move in there and I have to make sure there's a good stable for Asha."

Jake laughed.

"Well either way I'm glad. Welcome to the family Lexa."

"Welcome to mine," Lexa replied wilfully.

Suddenly a rocket shot up incredibly over their heads, colours falling from it in the sky.

"I knew it!" Raven beamed. "I knew you would end up together."

"Rae!" Octavia scolded. "What've we said about using that thing in public places?"

The brunette was holding her latest invention. It was a device much like a crossbow that shot rockets into the air. She had constructed devices like it all around Arkadia as part of a new defensive tool. Her and Octavia bickered as usual as Clarke looked up at the sky in wonder and then back at Lexa.

"How long?" Clarke asked.

Lexa knew what she was referring to. She was asking when Lexa had known she was going to ask for her hand.

"After we found Madi and Aden when I realised I loved you. I was so nervous that you would say no. More nervous than I was about the tournament."

Clarke shook her head.

"There's nothing that could have made me say no to you. Nothing."

Lexa kissed her again, tilting her head as she showed her betrothed how much she meant to her.

 

 


	41. Epilogue: Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get their happy ending and move into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story and all your support throughout with your amazing comments. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved reading your comments and thoughts about it.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked. "Don't peek!"

Lexa had her hands over Clarke's eyes. It had been several months since she proposed. They had exchanged vows in front of their friends and family in a large, public wedding ceremony, Lexa in her shiny knight armour with no helmet and Clarke in a white flowing gown.

They held the reception at Griffon Manor. This time the Queen family didn't show except Roan who wanted to congratulate them. Anya appeared and hugged Clarke and Lexa as soon as she saw them, seemingly more enthusiastic about them being married than she ever been about anything. Lincoln, Indra and Gustus were there too and Clarke introduced them to her parents.

At the end of the evening Lexa and Clarke rode away on horseback and spent their honeymoon travelling through the woods, waking up every day to bathe in lakes, sitting under the stars by a campfire and making love on their blanket.

Lexa had returned Clarke to Arkadia and travelled back to her land to continue working on her home as she had been doing for some time.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. Just let me see already!"

Clarke pushed her hands aside and Lexa let her see.

"Oh wow Lexa," Clarke gasped.

Lexa smiled with the satisfation at her hard work paying off.

The building was almost as large as Griffin Manor but had a simpler, more rustic style to that was just so Lexa. Rose bushes were planted all around the land, ivy wrapped around the columns at the front entrance and both Lexa and Clarke's banners hung from the entrance. The door was carved with an entwinement of both their family crests and not far from the house was a large stable, a barn and small lake surrounded by oak trees.

"This is amazing!" Clarke exclaimed. "I can't believe you did all this."

Lexa took her hand excitedly.

"Wait until you see inside. Come on."

Lexa took her on a tour of their new home showing her all of the main rooms. There was a bath house, Clarke guessed that Raven had helped her with that. The dining room was smaller and more homely than the one at Griffin Manor and in their bedroom was a large bed with a wooden headboard that Lexa had made and decorated herself. It was so elaborately decorated and filled with candles.

Lexa sat onto the bed holding both her hands and urged her to sit down beside her.

"This is really comfortable," Clarke said.

"I know," Lexa replied, pleased with herself.

She reached over and pushed Clarke's hair behind her ears.

"I'm so happy to be able to give you all of this."

Clarke shook her head.

"Oh Lexa, you were always enough. I didn't need any of this. I just needed you."

Lexa smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife.

  
That evening they spent their first night in their own home, swimming naked in the lake. Instead of making it to their bed they ending up falling into the barn, heatedly having sex and falling asleep in the hay, side by side.

When they awoke they retrieved their clothes, just in time it seemed as Clarke's parents arrived with Aden and Madi, Octavia and Raven in tow just as they were dressed and hurrying out of the barn.

"Who wants to see their new bedrooms and the training area?" Lexa asked Madi and Aden with one eyebrow raised. "Race ya!"

Clarke smiled as the two kids chased after Lexa at full speed, yelling for her to wait for them.

"You have a big ole bed in that house," Raven said with a grin. "You don't need to sleep in the barn."

Clarke ignored her comment, awkwardly aware of the proximity of her parents.

"At least you're wearing clothes this time," Raven continued. "Not like when we caught you both in the lake."

"Clarke!" Abby said with shock. "You didn't!"

"Oh they so did," Raven continued, "it was hilarious."

Octavia nudged her to warn her to stop talking.

"We'll er go inside and leave you all to catch up," Octavia said, taking Raven's hand.

The pair bickered as they walked away hand in hand, arguing over Raven's inappropriate behaviour. Clarke was used to them both by now. Raven had no filter and Octavia was forever arguing with her about it but they loved each other and Clarke had seen the way Raven tenderly smiled at Octavia when her head was turned.

"Really? A lake?" Clarke's mother scolded.

Clarke lowered her head. Her mother shook her head.

"Come on. Let's see your new home," her father said. "It's impressive so say the least."

Clarke grinned, lifting her head, pleased to show them around.

"Okay, so what do you want to see first? The dining room, the lounge or the art room she made for me? They're all amazing."

  
Lexa sat watching her new family as they all gathered in the lounge. Madi and Aden were playing with the chess set on the table that Lexa had no idea how to play. The Griffins and Octavia and Raven were talking happily on the sofas while Clarke sat beside Lexa on the sofa. She was talking to Octavia, half-turned away from Lexa, smiling and chatting.

Lexa felt a warmth inside her heart as she watched them, a small smile upon her lips. She had one hand resting on the small of Clarke's back but slipped it around to entwine their hands together, both of them wearing wedding rings. Clarke responsed, entwining hers with Lexa's silently.

"When did you first kiss?" Madi asked Clarke, wearing that puzzled look she always did.

She had become bored with the chess set and had heard Octavia talking about how she had met Clarke and Lexa not long after they met and knew that they would end up together.

Clarke glanced back at Lexa and met her eyes.

"It was under a waterfall. We were being chased and I couldn't swim very well then. Lexa helped me across the water and we were hiding."

Madi shook her head and scrunched up her nose as if she had just been curious but didn't want to think about it.

Clarke and Lexa maintained eye contact both remembering that day. Lexa leaned in and kissed her softly, moving her fingers with Clarke's.

Clarke just stared back at her, both of them smiling.

"Look how happy they are," Jake whispered to his wife with a smile. "Just like we were after we married."

Abby smiled adoringly at him.

"And yet you took forever to ask me. I almost married Kane!"

"Lucky for me you didn't," Jake teased.

He glanced back at his daughter who was still gazing happily at her wife.

 _Lexa will make her very happy_ he thought. _They both deserve a little happiness._

  
That night after Clarke and Lexa sent the children to bed and their guests retired they went to their bedroom and slept for the first time in their own bed as a married couple. They kissed and made love and afterwards lay in each others arms gazing at each other.

"I'm glad I kissed you in that cave."

"I kissed you. But I am glad I did and that I didn't ditch you in the woods after our argument."

"Does it matter who kissed who? Wait you were going to ditch me?"

Clarke propped herself up on one elbow a little outraged. Lexa propped herself up too.

"Only for a minute. Asha didn't seem to like the idea."

"Wait so Asha is the reason you came back? Really! Well I feel special."

Lexa growled and spun Clarke onto her back so that she was on top of her kissing her as she spoke.

"You- are the most special - wife - ever."

Lexa placed a final kiss on her cheek.

"Happy now?" she asked dryly.

"Very," Clarke said with a grin, as if it had all been part of her plan.

She put her hand behind Lexa's head and brought their lips together. They kissed for some time, enjoying the moment for as long as they could, except now there was now time limit looming over their love. They were together, married and happy.

"And it does matter," Lexa whispered pulling away, "because I kissed you first."

Clarke chuckled and shoved her.

"Lexa! You're always so competitive!"

"Yes I am," Lexa growled.

Clarke surged up to kiss her again, heavily aroused now and they made love in their new bed not for the first time that evening and all Clarke would think as she lay next to Lexa that evening was that she still looked wild, like she was a part of the forest. Clarke brushed Lexa's hair back from her face and pressed a kiss on her jaw.

 _My wild, orphan warrior woman_ she thought. _I love you._

Lexa had already fallen asleep on her back, her arm around Clarke. The blonde gazed up at her until her eyes began to close and she drifted off.

 


End file.
